Devious
by Darcie11
Summary: It was not enough being the hero. He was the queen's champion, a knight of the highest order; nothing was out of his reach but for his greatest desire. No, in order to win the heart of the queen he had to be devious. Post Twilight Princess, Zelink. Villainous prequel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, that was the fun summary of the story. Now for the serious plot-based version:**

 _ **Link has been hunting convicts for nearly two years now in effort to bring peace back to Hyrule after the Twilight Invasion, however upon encountering an old friend from the resistance bearing dark news, he swiftly returns to the castle. Someone is after the queen. Someone wants her dead.**_

 **Rated M for future scenes of steamy romance, innuendos and sappiness. Like 'Villainous', there will be a smutty version on deviantart.**

 **There will probably be inconsistencies between the two stories, given that 'Devious' is written second. And I probably won't feel like going back to 'Villainous' in order to correct whatever inconsistencies occur, so don't hold that against me.**

 **This will also contain many genres that seem opposite to what 'Villainous' was all about. Most notably horror, a bit of paranormal, angst, mystery etc. stuff I've only included or touched upon in other stories. If you're looking for something sweet and simple like the aforementioned story, you won't find it here (although there will still be romance and fluffy content). However I hope you enjoy it just the same.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Link fashioned himself a simple man. Even now, two years after he had rescued Hyrule from the Twilight Invasion and been proclaimed the 'Hero of Twilight', and therefore been dealt all the complications that came with the lofty title, that perception hadn't altered. He still behaved in a plain manner, and his thinking process remained straightforward and easy to manage. Becoming a hero did not change that. However what it did change were other people's perception of him. And for that, he came to rue his title.

He had gained a reputation, one that made him renown, and, he was soon to realize, affected the way the people treated him. He had been lauded after Ganondorf's demise. Bestowed praise of the highest regard, made a figurehead of society. Strangers, nobility and peasant alike, wanted to meet him. Important diplomats he'd never heard of, vied for his attention. Suddenly he'd been overwhelmed by a publicity and fame that he'd never wanted.

And he despised it.

To think, he'd been a mere goat wrangler before all this. Someone a person wouldn't look twice at.

However… there were a rare few intermittent occasions where his name held bearing that he exulted in.

Like right now.

Link stood perched on the edge of an outcrop near the base of a deep ravine. Beneath him, water trickled down a heavy creek, flowing from a gaping tunnel that formed the exit of a large sewer system, the main grid spanning beneath the city of Lynna.

His fingers curled around the grip of his sword, comfortable in his grasp, a familiar weight. He was hidden by the bracken, shrouded by a navy blue cape with a gold clasp at his left shoulder bearing the emblem of the Knights of Hyrule.

Silently, he waited for his prey to emerge.

As Link the Wrangler, he was easily dismissed. But as Link the Hero, he was never underestimated.

He was the sword of the queen, and a serious threat to all enemies of the nation. If a mere farm boy could defeat not one, but two powerful usurpers, then other less vilified foes would hardly provide a challenge. If anything, he valued the respect his fame granted him.

His sensitive ears flicked as they picked up the telltale echoes of sloshing water.

Languidly, he straightened from his crouch, stretching the ache from limbs after remaining in the same position for a full hour. He cracked his neck and lifted his sword, eyes narrowed down at the man who poked his head from the tunnel.

The man cautiously looked around, then stepped out, muttering complaints about indignities and such.

Link decided to make his presence known. After two months of tracking, it was gratifying to know that there was no escape for him now. No matter what he did, the man was trapped.

He took a step, purposefully rustling the brush he'd been hiding in.

Instantly, the man whirled around, eyes snapped wide open as they caught sight of Link standing over the tunnel entrance.

It was clear his prey knew precisely who he was by the widening of his eyes. Link could smell the fear rolling off him, and it was pleasant to see that, although the man had known he was being hunted, before now he hadn't realized who exactly it was doing the hunting. He hadn't known it'd been Link. He hadn't known that he was being chased by the queen's master hound himself.

Link watched favorably as the man was overcome with shock. His mouth opened and closed as he made a small panicky squawk.

Link spoke no words to his quarry, didn't mock or jeer. He was a silent predator, a noble wolf.

Although he took no pride in his ability to instill fear in others, he understood it had its merits.

His prey was frozen under the glare of the predator. Only jolting to motion when Link took another step forward.

The man's eyes bulged and he staggered back, boots splashing in sewage.

"I – I can explain. Please, Sir Link! I can explain!"

Link remained passive as he jumped down from his perch, landing in a crouch then standing tall before the snivelling man.

This man had been a lord. He had been born with wealth, privilege, and influence many people of lesser status envied to have. How. How could anyone be so selfish as to want for more?

Link, as a simple man, just couldn't understand it.

"Mercy! I beg you, mercy!"

Link offered no sign that he was willing to accommodate. Instead he calmly prowled closer.

It was the silence that got to them, he had realized early on. With no indication of what he was thinking or what he would do next, those whom he hunted were faced with a wild card. They had no idea what would set him off.

Link saw the moment that realization swept over the man. His eyes rounded even further, he could hear the lord's heart pounding in his chest as desperation set in.

The man was faced with one last resort.

He ran.

Link stood passively as he watched him go. The older man was stumbling through the foliage, clearly marking the path Link was to follow.

It was predictable. They all fled when they couldn't do anything else. Link had only had to actually fight with another swordsman twice. One time he had even battled against a Gerudo witch. His body had relished that challenge. He had been put through his paces that day. He hadn't even been bothered when he'd emerged from the fight, side coated with second degree burns and nerves jolting from over-electrocution.

He was born to fight and until all the evils in Hyrule were suppressed, he would fight until his dying breath.

Determining that he had given the lord – he had quite forgotten his name – a generous enough advantage, Link started to jog in pursuit.

The further away his prey got, the more careful it seemed he had become. Under the presumption that he'd lost his pursuer a ways back, the lord had slowed down, navigating the forest more carefully and with a renewed arrogance.

Evidence of the man's passing was scarcer the closer Link trailed him. He was almost impressed by the lord's versatility. He proved to be an admirable woodsman after all. But of course, being a lord, he had most likely spent a great amount of time doing his own hunting back in the day.

One thing the lord didn't account for though, was that, no matter how good he was, Link was far better. Link could acclimatize to any terrain, but the forest was his personal turf. He had been born and bred in Ordon Province, surrounded by trees and woods miles deep. Nothing could evade him. Except perhaps Ilia, he reluctantly admitted, his childhood friend and another born woodlander. She was as sleek as a keaton and cunning as a guay when need to be. Even Talo could outmaneuver him if Link was having a particularly off day.

But none of the men he'd hunted could hold a candle to even the most inexperienced Ordonian.

His prey was tiring. As subtle as they were, Link could see the signs. A minute scruff of dirt, the occasional nudge of a fallen branch.

He noted the direction the man was heading and compared it to his mental image of the map he and Ashei had studied rigorously the night before when finalizing the plans for their snare.

Link kept his breathing even and he spoke quietly. "He's decided to take the longer route. You're about half a league north of your mark."

Ashei's distinct voice replied in his ear.

" _Damn it, yeah. I was sure he'd head for the north shore."_

Link said nothing. He'd thought so too. Beyond the twenty more acres of coniferous forest there resided a small port city, where, docked at the shipyard, was a barge waiting to take the crooked lord across the sea to another continent.

Neither Link nor Ashei intended to let him get that far.

Link had to admire the man for his tenacity for eluding them this long, but further admiration was overshadowed by the reality of all he had done. It was not determination that kept the middle aged lord going, it was desperation. He knew what awaited him the moment he was caught. He was seeking only to preserve his own hide.

" _I'm in position. The mongrel has no place to go, yeah."_

Link gave a hum of affirmation and continued following the lord.

They were nearing the end of the ravine. Link knew from perusing the map that the trail would bottle-neck just before it led out. In hunting it would be a perfect place to strike down a deer.

Link hastened, advancing swiftly upon the lord.

This was no longer a chase. They were hemming him in and bringing him down.

All at once there was a cry from the lord ahead of him.

Link trod into view and saw that the lord had fallen back against a short rocky wall and was cowering under the tip of Ashei's sword as it nudged against the hollow of his throat.

Like him, Ashei wore light armor and a similar navy cloak fastened around her shoulders. She bore down imperiously at the lord, eyes unmerciful and searing.

She flicked her gaze to Link when she saw him approaching, but swiftly narrowed it once more at the man.

"Well well, Count Emmet Banting," she drawled, sword tip nicking the lord's pale skin, brazenly playing on his fear.

The lord's eyes shot to Link then veered back to connect with Ashei's fiery orbs. His trembling increased.

"You don't understand! Neither of you do. It was all to help Hyrule. I was serving the queen!"

Link's nostrils flared and he brandished his own sword, before clashing it against the stone right next to Lord Banting's head, crossing it over Ashei's.

Lord Banting snapped his eyes shut, and whimpered pitifully.

Link was silently fuming.

How could he classify himself in the same category as the queen! How could he claim that he was serving her? She would have never condoned this!

Now with two sword licking at either side of his vulnerable throat, he was truly immobilized.

Ashei hid her smirk and went on.

"Lord Banting, you have been found guilty of the following crimes: embezzling and taking advantage of the populace in times of trial. Supporting the usurper, Zant, during the Twilight Invasion."

"Spying! I was spying!"

Ashei pushed her face closer and pressed on.

"Evidence collected within the past few years suggests otherwise, yeah," she said snidely, face contorting into a look that was malignant.

"Say I were to believe you. Spying on the enemy may have been your intention at first, but obviously it evolved into something much more sinister. I'll phrase it clearly, yeah. Child trafficking."

And just like that, all the color abruptly drained from Lord Banting's face.

"How did – How did you-"

Ashei bared her teeth. "Paperwork leaves a trail. You might have destroyed your documents of all the… transactions," she spat the last word in unveiled disgust. "But we were able to unearth copies from the other end, labeling you as a supplier. It took us a while to get past the pseudonyms, but once we found your secret holding, it was a simple matter to trace everything back to you, yeah."

A hopeless expression crossed Banting's face then.

Link half expected him to start bartering with them like most of the other convicts. No such thing happened, as soon enough, once the realization set in that he was caught with no way out, Banting straightened his spine and looked squarely into his captors' eyes, presenting one last show of proud arrogance.

His sudden apathy angered Ashei and she growled in his face.

"At first you supplied children to the usurper so he could mold them into obedient citizens. A mindless Hylian army. But once he was cast out, you found you had grown fond of the trade, and the rupees that came with it, and so delivered children to societies' most decrepit to be purchased and used however they saw fit. You may have been careful not to leave a trail in Hyrule, but you became sloppy when you started to expand your disgusting business to other nations. I've never met a man who could sink so low, yeah. Seventy three boys and forty young girls are still unaccounted for. Do you know how many lives you've ruined for your selfish gain?!"

Link's gut clenched, remembering being horrified at the numbers. Those could have been Talo and Malo. Those missing children could have been Beth, Collin, and Ilia. He hadn't considered what had been intended for them when they'd been kidnapped by King Bulblin and his hordes. At the time he had only been certain of two things: his rage and his vow to bring them back.

Link saw that Ashei's blade was digging too deeply when Banting cringed and red swelled on his neck.

"Ashei!"

Link's rebuke tore her from her maddened haze and brought her attention to the blood now trickling down their captive's neck.

Ashei displayed an overwhelming level of control when she lowered her blade and turned away. She wiped the blood off contemptuously on her cloak, keeping her eyes trained away from the prisoner, holding back her temper.

Link himself was also finding it difficult to keep check of his own anger. Banting's straight face was about to drive him over the edge. He didn't look one bit remorseful. Upset that he'd been caught and that he wasn't able to execute his escape maybe, but nothing when Ashei had spoken of the children. Nothing to indicate that he cared for those lives he'd destroyed.

"In the name of her majesty, Queen Zelda, you are to be taken into custody and executed for your misdeeds," Link intoned darkly. "May the Divine Three have mercy on your soul, for Hyrule most certainly will not."

He was a simple man, and therefore it was easy to accept that this man deserved a simple fate.

* * *

"Sir Link, Dame Ashei, it is good to have you back."

Link nodded at the overseer and dismounted from Epona. He was sweltering from the confines of his cloak and eager to find some shade.

Beside him, Ashei dismounted as well, wiping the sweat out of her eyes and wearing a deep scowl.

"Goddesses, I hate this place, yeah."

Link had to agree. What he wouldn't do to never have to see the Arbiter's Grounds again.

Curiously, he swept his gaze over the landscape, noting that it was just as dry and cheerless as he remembered it being when they left it two months ago. Construction was still underway, as evidenced by the scaffolding and workers running about. Link also counted more guards than before, as well as more dwellings. Overall it bore an orderly appearance. Silently he marveled at how efficient the place had become since an overseer had been assigned.

Link's eyes then scrutinized the enormous sandstone structure of the temple, its long spires piercing the heavens, while the coliseum at the apex stood imperiously over the battlements.

Once overrun by moblins and phantoms, the historic edifice had since been purged of any malignant spirits by the Sheikah, Impaz. Now it was used as it had intentionally been meant to. As a place of justice, whereupon to pass judgement on the criminals of Hyrule. It was Hyrule's most secure prison for convicts.

He understood the necessity of such a place. But the death surrounding it had always unsettled him. He was glad that Queen Zelda had ordered all torture devices to be removed and no longer abided.

Link stared at the structure a bit forlornly. It was also the last place he'd seen Midna.

Two years ago Midna had departed for the Twilight Realm to reclaim her kingdom and in parting, had broken the only bridge between their worlds. The Mirror of Twilight was nothing but dust shards now, scattered on the wind throughout the vast reaches of the dessert.

He remembered standing frozen after the deed was done. He remembered wondering why, and not being able to understand her reasoning. There had to have been another way. They could have made it work between the two realms. It wasn't inevitable that they'd constantly bring danger to the other. However, he hadn't even been given the chance to argue. Midna had made the decision on her own, and grudgingly, he respected it, despite the protests roaring in his mind.

He was a sentimental man, and so his reasons for hating the desert and these grounds were tied to his personal value of the place. Unlike Ashei, who simply despised the desert because of the heat and overbearing sun. She had been brought up in cold climates and so her body was not as accustomed to temperatures above freezing.

Archer, the overseer, walked with them through the gates and towards the stables. "Another successful hunt, I gather."

He indicated to a large sac, trussed over the saddle of Ashei's horse.

Ashei looked at the sac and stopped walking.

"Ah, I almost forgot, yeah."

With no indication of remorse, she grabbed a fistful of the sac and yanked it down with a harsh tug, kicking up sand as it landed at her feet.

Archer looked a bit unsettled at the action, and jumped when a disoriented moan emitted from it.

Ashei scoffed and petted her horse's snout. "Poor Diavir was suffering under all that weight, yeah."

With a flick of his wrist, Archer had six of his men gather up the prisoner to take to the cells in the catacombs.

He then turned to the two knights. "I'll needs statements from both of you, as per usual. He must have been an elusive mark to have taken so long to capture."

Ashei snorted. "More so irritating. He led us all around Labrynna and some parts of Hytopia, yeah. We caught him just as he was about to switch continents."

Link was jostled as Epona nuzzled her nose against his pouch, searching for treats. She'd been travelling the desert on sparse rations and was understandably hungry for something tastier than dried carrots and grains. He shoved her away from his pouch and delved his hand in it. After sifting around for a bit, he finally found was he was looking for. A ripe apple that he'd been saving for himself for the end of their trip.

Sighing, he offered the fruit to her and she eagerly ate from his hand. He ignored the tug of his stomach as it growled in lament and instantly decided that his next stop would be the mess hall.

Link listened as Ashei recounted in a concise manner the events of their journey.

It was normal for Ashei to do the talking for them. The first time Archer had tried to engage Link in conversation it had been so awkwardly one-sided Link had avoided the man for days afterwards. Archer hadn't given up though, and continuously approached Link whenever they came by to drop off another criminal. Even with his numerous attempts, Archer could never get a sentence out of Link that was more than a few words long, and eventually he came to realize that Link was simply a naturally silent person and perhaps a bit shy when it came to social interactions.

Link didn't mind anymore when he spoke to him, as long as he wasn't expected to give long replies back.

Archer raised his eyebrows, clearly impressed by Ashei's tale. Once she was done, he stroked his short trim beard in fascination. "I wonder, if he had sailed to another continent, would you have followed after him then?"

"He was our mark, yeah," Ashei quipped succinctly. "We would not have returned until the queen's justice was served."

Link noticed how her jaw clenched slightly, but did not remark upon it.

Archer nodded and continued to follow them as they went to water their horses.

After making sure that Epona was settled in, Link leaned against a stable post and opened his canteen, taking short swigs of water to wet his throat. His body urged him to gulp it down, but he knew from experience that drinking too fast in this kind of heat would only leave him with a stomach ache.

"That's another success to you both." Archer nodded proudly at them. "By Din, I swear that half the men and women here were one's that you brought to custody. I'll be sure to put this forth to the Arbiter."

Link slowly lowered his canteen and wiped his mouth.

The Arbiter, huh.

As the highest ranked warden in the grounds, the Arbiter was essentially the judge and was the final power that determined the fate of the criminals brought to him.

He'd be hypocritical if he said he despised that sort of power. How many times had Link extinguished another's life? How many times had he himself employed that power and made his own decisions as to whether someone lived or died? Not recently, and hopefully, not anytime soon. It was different slaying someone in the midst of battle, but it was another thing entirely to kill someone while they were helpless. Even in the face of the law.

It was all for the sake of Hyrule. He wasn't too adverse to the hunting part of his job, but bringing in the convicts and having to deal with the whole judiciary system was something he wouldn't mind overlooking.

Sighing, Link relinquished Epona's reigns to one of the stable hands and went to write his statement.

* * *

Late in the evening Link was hovering beneath one of the arches of the coliseum, watching the proceedings below.

Usual whenever they finished a job Ashei would always press them into leaving right away. She couldn't stand the dessert, and was unwilling to spend more time than they needed to there.

And as was routine, Link was always quick to oppose her, and somehow he would manage to persuade her to remain an extra few days. Long enough to witness the very end of it.

There was a steady rise of voices as Lord Banting was led to the center of the coliseum, bound and surrounded on all sides by soldiers and statesmen. The Arbiter, his Honor, Lord Albion, stood ten paces away, hands clasped behind his back with his considerable heavy robes dragging over the flagstone floor.

The trial had been held the day before, and after being provided the evidence of his crimes, the Arbiter had declared him guilty. There would be no chance for him to plead mercy or to appeal for a lighter sentence. The interrogators had wrung out all they could about his dealings, and with nothing left, it was time for him to be executed.

Another faction of investigators would be issued with the task of locating and recovering the missing children. For now, Link and Ashei had completed their part.

The Arbiter stepped back, and one of the mages took his place. Banting was held still as the mage placed a glowing hand on his brow. It would be a quick and painless death. A spike of power shot through the brain and it was done.

Lord Banting's body slumped and four pallbearers carried him over to lie upon an altar, where a priest and priestess would recite hymns to lay his soul to rest so that he would not return as a dark spirit.

It was at that point that Link turned to leave. He'd seen what he had to, and it was enough.

This always baffled Ashei. To be honest, Link wasn't so sure himself why he was always determined to watch, but he supposed that witnessing their sentence to the very last moment brought him a sense of closure. Or maybe it was his own silent code of honor that compelled him to stay.

He often wondered how he could even pity them. They were criminals of the worst variety and deserved his every disdain. But it didn't mean he wished any suffering upon them. It proved to be a small relief to him that those who were executed were at least granted swift deaths, and the ones who were simply imprisoned were not tortured or maimed, as they would have been in the past.

That was the difference in Zelda's regime compared to her ancestors'. In the days of the old kings and queens, Lord Banting would have been shown no honor on his execution. He would have either been sucked through the Mirror of Twilight or have had a prolonged, agonizing death. He'd receive no respectful burial either. His body would have been tossed in a pit with the rest, his soul doomed to dwell in agony for eternity.

He knew this because he had faced those ghosts of the past. Had slain their reanimated corpses until their limbs were dusted and they couldn't rise again. The Arbiter's Ground had been a haunted, sorrowful place. It still was.

But Zelda saw to it that everyone, no matter how despicable a person they were, were given sanctification.

He wondered… what sort of ruler had Midna become.

He paused in the shadow of the columns, and looked down at the coliseum, eyes instinctively drawn toward the vacant frame where the Mirror of Twilight once stood.

He had no regrets. His and Midna's time together was brief, but it had been fulfilling, and resulted in both of them changing in ways they otherwise wouldn't have. He was glad to have met Midna, and he was glad that she had her kingdom back. But still, a large part of him wished that somehow he might be able to see her again someday.

Just once more…

The statesmen had begun filtering out of the auditorium.

Disliking the idea of anyone seeing him and stopping to chat, Link made his way down to the stables, where Ashei was impatiently waiting for him so they could leave.

* * *

By midmorning of their second day on their journey back to Castle Town they'd finally made it out of the dessert and had traversed the path spanning the south side of Lake Hylia and were now riding through the southern fields of Hyrule. In less than four hours they would reach their destination, and Link barely noticed the time passing, preoccupied as he was, deeply immersed in his thoughts.

He could tell that Ashei was dying for a bar. She always became irascible after visiting the desert, and the only way for her to cope was by drowning herself in a few meads and some rambunctious company.

On the other hand, he just wanted to check in with the captain and begin their next assignment. And perhaps, if they had the time, he could go visit Zelda in the interim.

It had been a while since he'd seen her. He hadn't been keeping up a regular correspondence with her because he'd been busy, but she'd always made certain to send him letters via hawk or postman, whichever could deliver to him, and he was always happy to receive them.

Their relationship since the Twilight Invasion had only grown over the years. It was inevitable that something would bud between them after they'd done battle together and after he'd saved her country from peril and despair. More than that, it was their entwined fates that bound them. The Triforce marks on their hands was permanent proof of that.

"You should probably turn left here, yeah."

Ashei's snappish comment brought him out of his musings and bade him look to the left.

The field was interspersed with trees, becoming denser the further out his eyes focussed until they formed the clusters of a large magnanimous forest. Faron woods, and beyond them, Ordon.

Link stared puzzled at the scenery.

Why would Ashei want him to go back to Ordon? It was neither harvest season nor festive time.

"Ah," he remarked as comprehension dawned. "You need a break."

Ashei scowled, but made no protest. "It's just this last case, yeah. I've seen some gruesome things, but what we've uncovered with Banting." She huffed, fists clenching around Diavir's reigns. "Just go home. See your girl. We've been gone for a while. She must be missing you, yeah."

Pools of red rose in his cheeks as Link stammered. "It's not like that between us," he snapped defensively.

Ashei had the gall to smirk and roll her eyes. "Yeah, we all know. Rusl's always lamenting that he'll never get to see you settle down and spawn your own pack of insufferable offspring. Foolish man. Acts as if he's your father, yeah."

He shrugged, unconcerned. "He just wants me to be as happy as he and Uli are."

"Of course he does. That's what any family man would say, yeah."

Link was accustomed to her acerbic remarks and snide comments, so was overall unruffled by it.

Despite her sourness on the subject, Link knew for a fact that she was perfectly happy with her current relationship with Shad. He also knew better that to rib her about it, as most likely it would end with one of them planted with their face in the dirt. Her solution to dealing with insults and arguments were to methodically beat the other person into the ground. Usually the beating transpired with a bout of fisticuffs, but swords could be used depending on her temperament.

Ashei gave him a hard shove, almost knocking him off of Epona. "Go visit your village, yeah. Contact me when you recover from the thrashing Uli's bound to give you for being gone so long. They all probably think you're dead."

Link cringed. More than likely it was Ilia who was liable to strangle him for that. He'd never been gone from Ordon for more than a span of a few weeks. But two months…

He was irrefutably doomed.

That was one confrontation he wanted to avoid. Although there was the problem that the longer he stayed away the more time her anger would have to fester. There was no choice but to face this head on, as soon as possible. He'd have to quickly come up with an offering to give her. Maybe that would allay her fury.

"Right," he assented, flicking Epona's reigns and reluctantly steering her south. "We'll correspond the usual way?"

Ashei grinned a sign of triumph. It seemed that she'd really wanted that break.

"Of course, yeah."

She gave her right earlobe a tap where it hosted a stunning blue stud. On her other ear rested its twin, both baubles glinting in the sunlight, a lighter shade of blue from his own pair of earrings.

Crafted from the same precious stones that formed the rare gossip stones, they had been beyond fortunate to receive them as a gift from a travelling wizard. The wizard himself had been no one of consideration, incapable of any remarkable feats of magic, but the valuables he had been carting around within the deep confines of his robes had all been genuine.

Using them as a method of communication had proved to be an invaluable means of coordinating their efforts during their hunts.

"I expect you to be up to par in two weeks, yeah."

Link the rib in stride and sent her a mischievous gleam. He called back, loud enough for her to hear. "Send Shad my regards, yeah."

He laughed as a stream of expletives escaped her mouth.

"It's not funny to imitate me, yeah!"

Link gave her a brief wave then with a great 'hiyah!' kicked Epona's flanks and sent them soaring.

They galloped across the fields, and he revelled in the speed and the wind lashing at his hair and cloak, flaring it behind him.

Intrinsically he knew that no horse alive could match Epona's pace. Not even Ganondorf's enormous black charger had been outclassed. And at the time Epona had been carrying the weight of two riders. Her vitality amazed him. Even though she'd been trained as a young filly to carry out the work of a dray horse, as soon as he'd needed her too, practically overnight she'd reformed into a fierce warhorse. As if she'd been born for it. As if anything else had been a waste of her potential.

He was unsurprised when they breeched the tree line of Faron woods within only half an hour.

He breathed in the fresh scent of the forest and admired the cast of light that filtered in through the canopy, illuminating the leaves in bright shades of glowing green.

Languidly, he released the reigns and leaned back and stretched then placed his hands on the back of the saddle as he lazily took in the scenery. Epona knew the way, she didn't need to be steered. She threw her head and neighed with delight when she realized where they were headed. She then briskly cantered through the forest, eager to return home.

He closed his eyes and relaxed. He waved at Coro when they passed his house, and soon they had also passed Faron's spring. Moments later Epona's hooves were clopping along the wooden bridge spanning over the ravine that marked the separation between Faron and Ordon. After a few more yards they finally arrived.

Link stopped at his house and dismounted, patting Epona's flank then allowing her to go off and graze.

She flicked her ears and went straight for her favorite patch of grass.

Link observed her fondly and brushed a hand through her mane, but frowned when his fingers caught in a thick knot of hair. Ilia was not going to be happy about that.

His ears drooped at the thought of his childhood friend.

Impulsively he decided that he could take the time to give Epona a proper brush down. She had more than deserved it after their long trip away. And he silently added, letting Ilia wait a few moments more wouldn't harm her. Although inwardly he grudgingly admitted that he was stalling.

When he took his time in caring for Epona, and when he was finished he gathered up the packs and supplies he'd unloaded from her and put them away in his house.

At last he turned to the village.

Uli was the first to notice his return.

She closed the door after just visiting Sera's Sundries shop, basket dangling over one arm, the other curled around her young daughter. She froze when she spotted him then broke out in a broad smile.

Link grinned and jogged the last few steps to her when she waved him over.

"Link, I didn't know you'd be back so soon!" she exclaimed cheerfully, despite Ellory, her little girl, tugging insistently at her hair. It had grown since last he'd seen her, and she winced with every tug Ellory gave it.

Link eagerly freed her from the little bundle and Ellory's attention was immediately claimed by his shiny earrings. He plopped his hat over her face to detract her from her interest. He was not overly fond of the idea of having those earrings torn out.

"Wished I'd stayed away longer, do you?" he cajoled. "Two months away not good enough?"

Uli smiled and stuck a hand on her hip. "Try two months and seven days. Time means nothing when you're out adventuring does it."

Link had the sensibility to look contrite.

He took a brief sweep of the rest of the village, noting Jaggle from across the small creek waving at him. Link gave a quick wave back.

"Where are the kids?" he asked curiously. If not helping out their parents with chores or hanging around in front of his house swinging sticks they'd normally be conspiring around the village, cooking up another game for their amusement.

Ellory eventually managed to remove his hat from her face and was now drooling all over it. Link tried not to cringe. It would have to be given a thorough wash as soon as possible.

"At the ranch," Uli supplied, eyes giving a bright twinkle. She took Ellory from him, balancing her easily in one arm. "Bo has them milking the goats. Five have just calved. I'm certain they wouldn't mind a small distraction."

He grinned cheekily. Those kids would use any excuse to take a break. He might as well give them a good one.

Uli wrinkled her nose at the sight of his drool-sodden hat and gave him an apologetic smile. "I'll have this washed for you by evening."

"It would be appreciated," Link said gratefully, ruffling Ellory's hair. Ellory ignored him and continued chewing on his hat. "Thank you Uli."

He took off, starting up the slope toward the ranch. Wanting to see how long it'd take for them to notice him, he leaned against a post, observing them.

The kids were all helping Fado with the goats with Mayor Bo presiding over them, making sure that they actually did their work. Ilia and Colin were conversing amiably while brushing down the thick mats of fur of one of the beasts while Fado cleaned its hooves. A few feet away Talo and Beth were milking their separate goats. Suddenly Talo got a cheeky look in his eyes and sprayed a jet of mild straight at Beth, who shot to her feet shrieking and toppling over her stool.

Talo ducked his head and laughed when she chased him around the yard.

"You stupid idiot! You got milk on my shirt! Do you know how hard it's going to be to wash out!"

He ran backwards, taunting her by sticking out his tongue and jeering. Link decided this was a prime point to intercede. He stepped away from the gates and when Talo turned back around he careened right into him.

Talo staggered from the collision then blinked his eyes wide, looking up at him. A huge smile overtook his face and he whooped loudly, "Link! You're back!"

This grabbed the attention of the others and they all rushed over to clamber around him, Beth at once forgetting all about the milk stain.

"Link! You took forever. How'd it go this time? Did you catch him?" rambled a much taller and lankier Collin, with a swell of enthusiasm.

"Who was it this time?" asked Talo eagerly, hands fisted in front of him.

"I bet it was a sorcerer," exclaimed Beth. "Come on Link, tell us about it."

They crowded close and Link fought off their enquiries as best he could, smiling all the while. "I'm afraid I'm not authorized to divulge such information," he said to their looks of dismay. "It's all confidential."

A long groan of disappointment sounded and Talo snapped his fingers. "Rats!"

Link took a surreptitious look around and angled them a secretive smile. "I'll tell you about it after dinner. Don't let anyone know," he whispered.

They whooped loudly then tensed at the booming voice that called over to them.

"Get back to your chores or you'll all get a walloping you'll be feeling five years from now!"

Link laughed as their faces all turned sheer white before they shot back to work, Beth and Talo squabbling while Collin grinned and listened with amusement.

Mayor Bo strode up, large and bald as ever. Even after Link's latest growth spurt he still had to look up to him. Ilia sauntered merrily beside him and graced him with a jubilant smile.

"Hello, Link," she said, brushing fur off her hands. "It's been a while."

"That's what everyone's been saying," he replied, shrugging then yelped when she pinched his ear tip and dragged him down.

"Three letters in almost two months! That's all I get!" she shrilled, her voice high and slaughtering his eardrums. "Were you dying or something? Not that any of us would have known! Did you forget how to write?!"

Both he and Bo winced at her tone. Link faltered under her reprimand. "It couldn't be helped. Ashei and I went all the way to Labrynna. The postman doesn't deliver outside of Hyrule."

He jolted back when she abruptly let go, and massaged his ear, striving not to pout. Ilia hadn't changed a bit. Bo only gave him a sympathetic shrug.

"Labrynna?" remarked Ilia, intrigued. She tapped her chin in thought. "It must have been a difficult journey."

"Tell you about it after dinner?" Link offered meekly as recompense for worrying her.

She pondered for a bit then nodded her assent, smiling. "Alright. But for now, father has something he has to tell you. In the meantime I'll go see to Epona."

Link's eyes rounded in alarm and he reached out an arm to stop her. "Er – Wait, Ilia-!"

But she had already left, sprinting down the path to the village.

He sighed, not at all anticipating the inevitable verbal assault he would soon receive. He hadn't yet tended to the various scrapes Epona had sustained. He was in for it now.

A large hand fell on his shoulder, offering him silent support. "I swear that girl purposefully finds reasons to be cross with us," said Bo in a voice of long accustomed resignation. "Endure it as best you can, lad."

If enduring it meant having his honor trampled all over…

He shook his head, deciding to fret about it later. Raising an eyebrow he turned to Bo. "So what's this you wanted to tell me?"

Bo instantly became uneasy, scratching the back of his neck and putting Link on the alert. The weight of his hand lifted from his shoulder as he motioned for Link to follow.

"Walk with me."

Link readily obliged. They headed back to the village at a leisurely pace. Link didn't have to wait long for Bo to begin talking.

"It appears someone has been looking for you. About two weeks ago a man in a cloak came to town late in the evening. He was... shifty and in a hurry. Acted like he was hiding something important. I don't know what to make of it."

Link's ears twitched but otherwise he didn't react. "Did he leave a name?"

Bo shook his head. "No. Said something about it being too risky. I couldn't even see his face beneath his hood. Odd if you ask me. He left not ten minutes later, and then just last week he appeared again, same time in the evening, asking if you'd been by."

This caused Link to frown as he pondered the information. He had many friends and acquaintances outside of Ordon, but none that would need to sneak in under guise to go snooping around the village in search of him. He also had many enemies...

"You think," he started, brows furrowed as they made their way over the bridge. "That this person will come again this week?"

The Mayor shrugged, tugging anxiously at his moustache. "Maybe. I told him to check Kakariko or drop in at Telma's in Castle Town. You usually visit those places. Don't know if he actually went to look there though."

They stopped at the lane leading to Link's house and stood facing one another. Link looked up at Bo and gave a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure it's nothing important," he said trivially, doubts festering in the back of his mind. "Thank you for telling me. I'll stick around for a bit and see if he comes back. If not I'll keep an ear out on my travels."

Strange men in cloaks were never the harbingers of anything good.

Bo grimaced before returning his smile. "Well, if he's any trouble I'm sure you can handle him." He turned to leave, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the ranch. "Have to go back and make sure those miscreants aren't causing any trouble. Farore knows Fado can't deal with them on his own. Got no spine."

Link waved him off. "Get going. I'll be there at the communal dinner." He paused and looked lost for a minute. "It is Friday today, right?"

Bo chuckled and mused his hair as if he were still a youngling. Link gave him a bland look. "Yes, it's communal dinner night," said Bo. "You came back just on time."

"I suppose I did," replied Link, practically salivating at the thought of Uli's cooking.

"I'll be looking forward to hearing about this new adventure of yours. Good luck with Ilia," said Bo in parting, ambling back to the ranch.

Link visibly shuddered and steeled himself. Goddesses help the poor sod who ever ended up with Ilia. Link would forever admire such a man.

He felt a tug in his gut. Once again he'd have to water down many of the details of his hunt. The villagers of Ordon were by no means naïve, yet at the same time they were also unaware of many of the types of deranged atrocities that happened outside of Ordon. Murder for the sake of murder was unfathomable to them. Robbing someone of their hard earned goods was pointless. Why steal when you could just ask a neighbor to borrow something if you were going through hard times. Like any small village, Ordon was a tight-knit community and everyone supported each other. Why shouldn't it be the same everywhere else?

Evils were delegated to villains in the sagas, and their own experience during the time of the invasion reflected one of those fantasy tales.

But as Link had long learned, each place was vastly different, and not all of people were as amiable as the Ordonians.

With some hesitance, he headed for the enclosure to his house.

* * *

Link crouched close to the ground, harvesting a patch of wild truffles that were cluttered around the base of a giant deku tree. He straightened and eyed a broken branch a few feet away from the trail then shouldered his pack and started back to the village.

He'd been in Ordon for four days now and during that time he'd been at work assisting the villagers with whatever they needed, lazing in the pasture, and scouring the perimeter. It was a necessary period of calm in his life of action. Even Hyrule's hero needed a break once in a while.

The kids of Ordon – he really shouldn't call them 'kids' anymore, they were already in their teens – had gone off to play with the monkeys, leaving him to scavenge for herbs as a favor to Sera. It was only by chance that he'd come across the mushrooms. They'd fetch a pretty price at the market, and there was even enough for the villagers to keep for themselves.

The sound of a foot crunching against dirt alerted Link to someone skulking in the brush. He pretended not to notice and leisurely strolled out of the forest. Once the herbs and truffles were delivered to Sera, with the addition of a nice few rupees to show for it - despite his insistent refusal of the money - he made his way back home.

He scaled the ladder quickly and entered the house, closing the door firmly behind him. Then he immediately made his way across the room and swung out a window on the opposite side. He landed agilely at the base of his tree, form crouched and taut, sword already in hand. Stealthily he prowled around the trunk to peer out.

A cloaked figure had entered the enclosure. He hovered near the entrance and looked around before springing to the tree house.

It could have been anyone. He was covered head to foot. There was no way of identifying him. Without a doubt this was the mysterious stranger Bo had mentioned. He'd seen the man's tracks in the woods and knew he'd come knocking sooner or later. It was too bad that Link wasn't going to be answering the traditional way.

Diving in, Link bore down with his sword, the tip veering centimetres away from the cloaked figure's chest. The stranger gave out a deep cry of shock and tumbled back, landing hard on the ground, hood flying off.

Link froze and lowered his sword. He recognized that voice.

"Auru?" he asked with a small measure of uncertainty.

Auru groaned and hurriedly pulled his hood back on. Feeling awful about the scare he'd just given him, Link stretched out an arm to help him up and Auru hissed as his back creaked.

"Sorry," Link murmured, ears drooping bashfully.

Auru simply waved him off, massaging his shoulder with a gloved hand.

"You were being vigilant and you were not attacking with outright intent to kill. I can't fault you for that."

Link ducked his head. "I'm still sorry."

"No matter, no matter."

Link nodded. "What are you doing all the way in Ordon? And where's Rusl?"

Jumping all of a sudden, Auru once again looked around nervously.

"Not here. We're too out in the open," he hissed.

Link couldn't help but frown at his obscure remark.

He hesitated, before he decided to ask, "Were you the one who was looking for me? Is something wrong?"

Auru held out his arms and hushed him. "Yes yes, I asked the mayor for your whereabouts. Been wandering for weeks trying to locate you." He scanned the area and hastily motioned up to the house. "This would be better discussed in a private setting."

Bemused, Link nodded and started up the ladder before pausing and looking down. "Should I help you up?"

Auru huffed in affront. "I may be getting on in years, but I can still climb a ladder."

Link smiled, although because of the ambiguous circumstances it was only half-hearted. "Right, you still have a decade or so before your health will really start to decline."

Auru grumbled beneath his breath and hoisted himself up the ladder.

Once safely inside the abode, and only after shuttering the windows and making sure the door was locked, would Auru allow himself to relax. Link's eyebrows shot up at the extent of Auru's actions, but he made no comment of it. Although silently he was greatly concerned.

Link lit the fire in the hearth and prepared them tea. He handed a cup to Auru, who thanked him gruffly, then brought his own to his lips, opting to lean against the wall instead of taking a seat with Auru at the table.

Auru took a long sip of his drink and sighed, swiping a hand through his grey hair. He had discarded his cloak the moment he'd stepped into the house, unearthing the worn travelling clothes underneath.

He took another sip then placed the cup down on the table. "Have you been after the same man this entire time?"

"More or less," answered Link briskly, nibbling on a slice of pumpkin bread. He didn't like thinking about it.

"Ashei and I have been all through Hyrule and Labrynna looking for him. He had many connections to exploit, and favors to call in."

Auru nodded, face grim. "Right. That would be why I couldn't find you anywhere in Hyrule."

Link eyed him thoughtfully. "Why not send a hawk out? It would have been easier than looking for me yourself."

Auru picked up a slice of the pumpkin bread, his face one of consternation. "Pumpkin. It's always pumpkin here," he muttered.

"Pumpkins and goats are what Ordon is reputed for," said Link, shrugging.

The man grumbled then bit into it.

Rather impatient now, Link shifted and stared down at his drink, swirling his cup. "So what was so important that you had to personally come to me?"

All at once Auru's whole demeanor shifted, changing from something semi-uneasy to extremely ominous. "I feared any written messages would be intercepted," Auru replied in a quiet voice. "And the others' absence would have been noted so I was the one who had to be sent."

Link's ears perked, more baffled and unnerved than before.

He frowned, thoughts whirring with all sorts of foul imaginings. "Explain."

Auru sighed and rubbed his temples. After a few seconds he spoke, "It's her majesty."

His eyes flashed at the mention of the queen. If anything had happened to her...

"She's safe," Auru quickly inserted, catching the deadly glint Link held. "But I'm not certain for how much longer..."

Link's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Auru inhaled deeply through his nose and released the breath in a long gust. "It began a few weeks ago." His eyes lowered to stare at his hands and the half eaten pumpkin bread. "She has been… behaving peculiarly."

"Peculiarly?" shot Link, brows pinched with worry. Peculiar was not a term normally associated with Zelda. "How so?"

Auru parted his mouth then shook his head. "It's difficult to describe."

"Give me some examples," said Link. "How has she been acting?"

He stroked his beard as he contemplated. "Well, she's become more... reticent is the best way to put it, I suppose. She's become hypervigilant and jumpy, and during meetings she gazes off lost in thought." He shook his head. "The queen takes her duties seriously, she'd never daydream. She's been locking herself away as well, sometimes for hours on end." He sighed. "I don't like to make assumptions, but from what I see..."

Links frown deepened a fraction. He knew where the older man was heading with this. These were all small things, trivial peculiarities to some, and yet they held more bearing than he was comfortable with. Together they were all signs of paranoia.

Slowly he set down his cup, staring thoughtfully into the fire. He then lifted his gaze to Auru.

"Have you spoken with her? Do you know what's wrong?"

"I haven't," said Auru. Then he inserted before Link could say anything, "I fear that if I so much as broach the subject she'd close up. Whenever anyone shows concern for her she insists that she's fine or simply has a light headache."

"Could it just be stress?" Her role as queen was the most daunting occupation in all of Hyrule. She must have overworked herself again. Queen Zelda never allowed herself any time for rest.

"No," said Auru grimly, eyes boring into the table. "I suspect it's far deeper than that..."

Link felt his pulse accelerate in fretful anticipation, a hundred foul scenarios plaguing his mind.

At length, Auru raised his eyes to meet Link's in a look that displayed utmost severity. "I…I think someone is threatening the queen…"


	2. Chapter 2

**As I've mentioned on tumblr, I've decided that I had to rewrite some of the chapters. They just didn't sit well with me and then a friend of mine pointed out far too many loopholes and errors and after some consideration, I came to agree with her. So as a result, a lot of the plot points have been changed (although luckily we haven't reached any of them in the previous version), and some scenes have been altered. I apologize for taking the old chapters down, but it had to be done.**

 **Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this rehash of chapter 2!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

Empty silence was all that followed for half a second. Then Link was swept up in a whirlwind of motion.

His cup was uncaringly set down on the table as he pushed off the wall, making for his pack. He was accustomed to sporadic journeying so had an arrangement of perpetually readied travel supplies stashed in the cubby by the door. Inside held his warrior outfit, weapons, provisions, and an assortment of other things he utilized in his wanders. In moments he was gearing up, exchanging his regular clothes for garments more suited for battle. He was just finishing adjusting his vambraces when he caught sight of Auru's bewildered expression.

Auru looked completely startled at his rise to action. It was almost offensive. Saying the queen was in danger was as good as a call to arms. Did he expect any different?

"What are you doing?" Auru braced his hands on the table, crumbs from his forgotten pumpkin bread splattered around him. "You don't plan to leave this instant, do you?"

Alright, now he _was_ offended.

Link unsheathed a lethal looking dagger and tested its edge, satisfied when a swell of dark red blood appeared on the tip of his finger then shoved it back in place and fitted it snugly in his boot.

"I'm sorry, was I supposed to dally?" Link retorted.

Why was Auru even questioning him? He had to get to the castle post haste. What did it matter if it was dark and raining and disastrous traveling conditions?

"Link!"

Link acted as if he hadn't heard Auru's admonishing hiss and pulled on his chainmail, then tunic. He'd be out the door in two minutes. It would be difficult to make good time in the dark, but Epona was well rested and they'd have the light of his lantern to guide them. He estimated they would break through the forest by morning and then it was a straight day of galloping to reach Castle Town. Had Ashei been notified about the threat? If so she would have already implemented extra security measures around Zelda. As second in command of the Knights of Hyrule, she had the authority to arrange it.

A chair scraped against the floorboards and Auru took three quick steps toward him, landing a hand on Link's arm.

"Stop moving and think for a second will you!"

Link shrugged him off, busy fastening his belt and pulling on his sword and shield. Auru's sudden grip on his wrist halted all movement. Link shot his eyes up at him, exhibiting his irritation in the intensity of his glare.

Auru held his gaze with a sharp glare of his own.

"There's a reason that I came to you other than you being the hero! Do you think that if this were an ordinary threat that the knights at the castle wouldn't have taken care of it by now? Did you ever consider what type of threat this is? What if it's political? What would you do then? Blast it all, Link! I came to you because you're a hunter."

That got Link's attention.

He paused, considering, then slowly closed the door to the cubby, turning to face Auru fully.

Auru seemed to wilt in relief before steeling himself, his whiskers bristling as he motioned back to the table.

With rising tension, Link went over and sat down, opposite to where Auru seated himself before his half-eaten meal.

Link leaned back agitatedly in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. His intent gaze blazed from beneath his fringe, the ambience in the room taking on an air of severity.

"And is it a political threat?" Link asked.

Being a man of action, Link was accustomed to dealing with problems with sword and shield. He had little refinedness for the political game. It wouldn't make sense to ask him for help then. But the fact of the matter was that Auru _had_ called upon him.

Auru sighed and took a deep sip of his now lukewarm tea, face scrunching at the taste. "We don't know. It very well could be."

Link wasn't liking this. It was too vague. Too unspecified.

"Why don't you give me all of the details."

Auru cast him a sullen look and coughed into his hand. "That's what I was getting to, but you didn't let me finish before you were running off blindly."

Link said nothing but inclined his head for Auru to go on. He would judge at any point of the narrative if he deemed the threat too dire to wait. For now, he'd listen.

"First off," Auru began, clearing his throat. "We do not base this all on untenable assumptions. We do have some proof that the queen is in danger, and moreover I'm almost positive that she is being blackmailed. Which means that you running after her would have been the most foolish course of action you could have taken. Think, Link. If whoever is blackmailing her is in Castle Town, or has spies around the castle - of which I have no doubt -, your sudden presence would put them on high alert and more than likely raise suspicions. They would suspect that the queen summoned you for protection and their demands might steepen."

Link's eyes widened. His fists clenched, fingers digging into his palms. He hadn't considered blackmail as an option, and he instantly wondered what about Zelda was blackmail material. Her rule as monarch was practically pristine. Zant's invasion may have formed a dark stain in Hyrule's history books, but it hadn't been Zelda's fault and she had done all she could to protect her people during that time.

His blue orbs met Auru's somber black and the older man gave a shake of his head, sighing. "The Harkinian line is tainted with dark deeds. What is written in the scrolls are only a fraction of the mysteries that the royal family has concealed. I doubt the queen herself knows all the horrors her ancestors have committed throughout the ages. For all we know someone might have unearthed an event of the past incriminating enough to use against her. Something that one of her ancestors did that was so dire it could affect her current rule."

Link inwardly shuddered as his thoughts were drawn to the Arbiter's Grounds as it was during his quest to find the Mirror of Twilight. It had been a place of desolation, filled with the restless souls of those condemned by Hyrule. He'd also heard that the previous king had been a harsh bearer of justice, and that anyone who committed even the smallest of offenses would receive punishment that was tenfold the severity of that crime. From the rudimentary history lessons that all Hyruleans received, he knew that many of her ancestors were far worse.

"But why would she be held accountable for the errors of her ancestors?" Link demanded. "Hyrulean law forbids the condemnation of children for the deeds of their parents."

Auru studied the remaining tea in his cup, brows furrowed deeply, contemplating.

"This is only a conjecture. We don't know if or how she is being blackmailed."

His jaw clenched. It was like they were going around in circles with these fractured bits of information. He didn't have time for this.

Link snarled. "I asked for the facts, not deductions."

His sharp demand was met with a stern look from Auru. The older man didn't seem to take well with being yelled at.

Link immediately felt contrite and dipped his head in silent apology. Auru accepted with a nod of his head and continued.

"Very well," Auru said blandly, leaning forward over the table and twining his fingers together. "But promise me first that you won't go charging off recklessly like you were about to do."

Link narrowed his eyes. "Auru-"

"At the very least swear to me that you'll keep a level head, Link! The last thing the queen needs is a hot-tempered hero brandishing about his sword at everyone he considers remotely threatening."

Eyes glinting with impatience, Link thought it over then finally ceded. "Fine. I swear that I'll be rational." _For the moment._

The tension seemed to seep out of Auru and he exhaled long. He leaned his chin against his folded hands and pressed his thumbs to his temples.

"Some of the soldiers have noticed shadows outside Queen Zelda's window during their night patrols. We've sent men to investigate, but so far nothing has been found. Her personal bodyguards have also reported hearing strange noises and experiencing odd occurrences. Torches going out, then suddenly lighting themselves up again without any explanation as to how, footsteps in the dark that lead to dead ends. At this point they say they're just waiting for an attack to happen. We think that whoever it is uses magic. We're all on edge. I've spoken with her bodyguards and they've been ordered not to mention anything to anyone, least of all the queen."

Link stared at the wooden table, eyes scorching over the grainy texture of the surface. He didn't like what he was hearing.

The chair creaked as Auru shifted, uneasy at Link's prolonged silence.

"Of course we can't work with mere speculations. But… we do have one viable bit of information that is concrete proof that she _is_ being targeted."

Link's head lifted, a deep frown formed on his face as he grew increasingly uneasy.

"One of the knights overheard her majesty speaking in her study. It is what prompted us to finally take action."

"What did she say?" Link felt anxious for even asking it. The pause that followed was eerie. Foreboding.

Auru looked down, his eyes appearing sunken as they were cast in shadow. " _They won't stop… They won't stop until I am dead._ "

The fire in the hearth flickered. The shadows stretched long over the planked floors of his hollow, appearing haunting and disfigured. All of a sudden the walls seemed to stretch high above them, looming and encompassing.

A bang was what brought Link out of his pensive thoughts. The shutters from the window above the loft hit the wall again as the wind battered it against the house.

Huffing in irritation, Link quickly scaled the ladder and fastened the shutters close, all the while his mind conjured troubling images.

He made sure the shutters were latched tight then descended the ladder, landing with a hard thud at the bottom. His hands clenched and unclenched, mind raging with gruesome thoughts. Zelda was as high profile as one could get in Hyrule, and although her people loved her, there were always some that would hold ill will towards her. It could be anyone. Hell, this threat could originate from another country altogether. It was no secret that, although Hyrule was oft plagued with misfortune, it was cherished by the Goddesses and so was highly desired by other nations.

He agreed with Auru that, from the information gathered, it was most likely that she was being blackmailed. But by whom? And with what? He doubted she'd tolerate the actions of her ancestors being used against her. The only thing viable would be threatening the lives of her people, like Zant had done during the invasion.

They were supposed to be past all this. She was supposed to be safe. If whoever it was so much as breathed in her vicinity- so much as touched a hair on her head- he would _murder_ -

Link breathed in, urging the flush of angry adrenaline through his veins to subside.

Auru was right. He couldn't charge in sword blazing. Not until he found out who it was. Then only the Goddesses would be able to hold him back.

"Link?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Link could see Auru's wary expression, his body taut with cautious anticipation.

Link went back to the cubby and reached inside for his pack, hoisting it over his shoulder.

"If Zelda is in danger then I need to be by her side." His tone was resolute. He would not argue any further.

"Stubborn whelp," Auru groused out, passing a hand through his hair. He eyed Link contemplatively. "You're still heading out right away, despite what was said. Will you at least be discreet and not do anything rash?"

If Ashei were here she'd scoff and say that discreet was for the Sheikah, despite the fact that both she and Link were well-disciplined in that area of calculated action.

"Zelda's life is at stake," Link said. "I won't do anything to compromise that."

Auru simply nodded. "I would insist that you wait while we form a plan, but I can see it would be pointless. Head to Telma's first. And, Link. Be careful."

Link looked curiously at Auru. Was he not coming?

Seeming to read his question, Auru helped himself to another cup of tea. "Dear boy, I've just been out wandering haphazardly across the country in search of you for weeks. I think this old body deserves a rest," he said, tearing off another piece of pumpkin bread.

Link nodded and went to fetch a parchment and pen.

It went unquestioned that Auru would be staying in his house in the meantime. But it wouldn't be long before Ilia came to check on him and discover his unfamiliar house guest, and thereby for the rest of the village to become aware of him as well.

Link quickly penned a note for Mayor Bo, explaining about Auru and about his own abrupt departure, and signed it messily at the bottom then handed it to Auru.

Auru glossed over the note once before repeating gravely to him, "Be careful, Link."

Link gave him one last glance and pulled his navy blue cloak over his shoulders before heading out the door.

* * *

Link did not go to Telma's first.

Although he appreciated Auru's advice, he would not be able to rest until he saw for himself that Zelda was safe.

Because he had set out when it was dark and raining, it had taken longer to reach the castle than it normally would. He arrived in the late evening, just as the gatekeepers were about to lock up for the night. Muddy and drenched, Link slinked past the doors in the nick of time, sparing him the hassle of having to scale the walls or find some other means of entry.

He felt slight guilt at leaving Epona out in the fields, especially since he'd made her trudge all day through mud and soaked grass to reach Castle Town, and it was still drizzling and unpleasant outside, but she was too recognizable, and people would at once know that he was in town if he brought her in with him. Besides, he knew she could take care of herself. She'd probably dither around Lake Hylia, or find cover among the crevices that dotted the many limestone cliffs to the east.

Hood pulled up and clenching his cloak tightly closed, he walked hastily down the main road, thankful to the late hour and that most people had sought the dryer and substantially warmer comforts of the indoors. He made sure to not attract attention as he meandered along the streets. Eventually he reached the castle battlements where he then proceeded to duck in a shadowed corner when no one was looking. He took out his clawshots, fastening them securely over his forearms then waited for a gap in the patrol.

Breathing steady, he watched fixedly as a soldier atop the castle's outer wall paused and looked over the ramparts. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he moved on, spear swaying as he walked. In a split second Link lifted his clawshot and was soaring up the wall. Another swift pull of the trigger in his other hand and he was veering over the castle's inner wall. His next shot caught onto a turret and he banked sharply right before landing deftly on the walkway that connected the turret to the body of the castle.

He stowed the double clawshots away and, crouching low, traversed over onto the rooftops.

Everywhere the night patrol was scouring the battlements. Link was pleasantly surprised to see that the scaffolding from the reconstruction efforts had finally been taken down after so long. Zelda had insisted that rebuilding the castle came last in the reparations of her county. Link took this as a sign that the land had finished it's healing and the only thing now was to tend to the sorrowful hearts of her people. Although an endeavor of that magnitude might take many lifetimes to fulfill.

Without the scaffolding, Link was hard pressed to sneak around as efficiently as he otherwise would have. The soldiers on guard may not have the sharp sight of an owl, but they would be able to spot movement. If it came down to it and he was spotted, he'd reveal himself and swear the soldiers to secrecy. It was imperative that no one knew of his return yet.

Fortunately, luck was with him that night and he avoided the patrols with no problem. Link soon found an ideal spot and hunkered down on a ledge in the shadow of a looming tower. From his location he was able to see directly across to Zelda's personal quarters, and through the large windows of her balcony doors.

Wasting no time, he once again sifted through his pouch of items and unearthed the hawkeye mask, which also conveniently had an owl vision function for seeing in the dark.

Once that was in place over his eyes he was able to discern much more accurately the previously indistinct objects in her room. He detected no movement from inside, but he knew that Zelda occasionally – or rather, very often– worked late in her office and so might not retire for the night for some time.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a crazed stalker, yeah."

Link jolted and whirled around, momentarily forgetting he had the mask on so the face that greeted him was blown up and encompassed his entire field of vision. He fumbled to tug the mask off and glared at Ashei, irked with her as much as he was with himself. He'd been so encompassed with his task that he hadn't even heard her coming.

With lips drawn in a full-fledged frown, he glared at her and went back to his observations, lowering the mask once more.

"I'm not stalking."

He caught what he thought sounded like a restrained snort then felt her warmth beside him as she crouched down on the ledge to his left.

"No, you're just lurking in the most prime location to ogle her majesty in her bedroom."

Link shrugged. "Auru said that I should be discreet."

"I think he meant that in a different way, yeah."

Link deigned to ignore her. He caught sight of movement in Zelda's room and was focused entirely on it.

To his horror, Zelda apparently hadn't been in her office working, but had just exited the bathroom, her hair wet, and donning only a shear nightdress that masterly accentuated each and every curve, the neckline dipping down dangerously low over her -

He yanked off the mask and wordlessly shoved it at a Ashei. Perplexed, she placed the mask over her face, while Link hid his burning face behind his hands.

"That was very noble of you, Link," she said with a low whistle.

Link was too busy muffling his face to reply. His eyes were tightly shut, but he could still see an imprint of the image of her on the back of his eyelids.

Oh Goddesses, he was a sinner!

A rough shove on his shoulder reoriented him.

"You don't have to worry anymore, yeah. She's in bed."

Link slowly lowered his hands and cautiously looked over to Zelda's window. The drapes had been pulled shut so he could no longer see in.

Ashei handed him back his mask and stood, joints cracking as she stretched.

Link stowed the mask back in his pouch and stood as well. Now that he'd seen her safe and sound, there was no reason to linger.

He caught Ashei grinning at him, and briefly mused that he liked her better when she was brooding.

"Don't mention this to _anyone_." He made sure to enunciate each word with an inexorable level of sternness, but it seemed to be lost on Ashei.

She breezed past him, giving his shoulder a small pat before heading out. Grumbling to himself, Link followed, acutely aware of the redness that still burned on his face.

"I suppose Auru caught you up? Shad told me," said Ashei. "We'll have to come up with a lie to explain our extended stay at the castle. It would look suspicious if we cease our hunting all of a sudden. I doubt the captain's going to be happy about it. For now, we'll lay low at Telma's, yeah."

Link nodded, grateful for the subject change. It was easy to slip into the role of Hyrulean Knight, and it helped shift his thinking to a more analytical angle.

Right. He had to figure out how to protect the queen while at the same time not alerting whoever was after her that they knew anything. He was due for a visit with Captain Martin in any case, so he'd have to make a brief appearance sometime soon.

Something flickered at the edge of his vision and he paused.

Ashei saw that he wasn't following her anymore and raised a brow of inquiry at him.

Link stayed very still for a few seconds, then shook his head. "You go on. There's something else I want to check."

Ashei nodded grimly. "Contact me if anything comes up, yeah," she said, then bounded away.

Link didn't watch her go, instead his vision was focused straight ahead, taking in nothing and everything at the same time. His ears, however, had become perfectly erect, listening in the quiet of the night.

Droplets of rain pattered on the rooftops and the wind whispered through the turrets. Below he could hear the faint voices of the soldiers at the gate as they spoke with Ashei and without hesitation, let her through. Since everyone already knew Ashei was in town, she didn't need to hide like Link did.

Link listened intently for another few minutes and scowled. His hearing yielded nothing. He could have sworn he'd caught the silent screech of something scraping against stone.

Squinting against the drizzling rain, he scanned the skies, almost expecting to see a kargarok circling above him. After a while of unpleasant flashbacks he shook his head, turning back to peer at Zelda's balcony.

He could have been mistaken. It was probably a keese, or a guay, but even so, a swell of unease settled in his stomach. Before he knew it, he was striding back the way he had come, then going further, across the rooftops until he reached the ledge directly beneath her balcony.

He had many misgivings about what he was about to do, but his insistent mind would not rest until he had assuage his worries.

Link first investigated the immediate area, paying heavy consideration to the stonework and mortar, ascertaining that everything was untouched.

 _Shadows outside her windows…._

Satisfied, Link then clambered up the side of the wall and hauled himself over the banister onto her balcony, landing on silent feet.

 _…_ _reported hearing strange noises…_

Link searched around the balcony for any signs of disturbances. Crouching down, he inspected the flooring, the rails, every surface possible; for scratch marks or subtle remnants, like dirt or threads of clothing, that would serve as evidence of another's presence.

So far, nothing.

 _…_ _seeing strange occurrences…_

It was a pity and a nuisance that the rain, although diminished, was unrelenting. He couldn't scent anything out. Whatever odor he would have been able to pick up had been rinsed away by the heavens.

It must have been his imagination. He has been high-strung all night and his senses had been overactive. Except for during that aggravating instance with Ashei.

Link wiped away his wet fringe, eyes unconsciously drifting toward the balcony doors, before a heat of shame hit him and they drew away. There was something exceedingly wrong with dwelling outside a woman's bedchambers, especially in the middle of the night.

But it wouldn't hurt. Just to check.

The moment his first few fingers lightly brushed the handle he felt a hot sting shoot through them and up his arm. Link jerked back and scrutinized his hand, finding to his astonishment that his fingertips were left unburnt. Nothing appeared to have harmed him.

He exhaled a long, slow breath, feeling his nerves slowly calm as he rationalized what had happened.

For a second, his mind had jumped back two years, to the battle in the throne room, and the awe-inspiring, yet repulsive display of overwhelming magic that had nearly torn apart both him and, more fearfully, Zelda.

His distaste for magic had only escalated since then, yet in this circumstance he couldn't stop a small smile from tugging at his lips.

Zelda had erected a barrier. Clever woman.

He didn't know if this was a nightly ritual of hers or if it was only because of the threats. Still, he was thankful that she had taken her own precautions.

Auru had said he suspected the culprit of being a magic user, but faced with Zelda's own power, not even the most talented of sorcerers stood a chance.

This above all, comforted him in the fact that, although in danger, Zelda was well-protected. It gave him confidence that for the time being, he was not needed, and could immerse himself in finding the culprit without having to worry about her constantly.

Only now did he feel the relief he'd sought since finding out about the threat. He had to remind himself that Zelda wasn't entirely vulnerable. She too had been trained in combat and could take care of herself when the time called for it.

Finally feeling a small measure of satisfaction, Link left for Telma's.

* * *

The next day found Link in the castle, standing outside captain Martin's office.

He stared down at the missive he'd received earlier that morning, hesitating to go in.

Why was the captain giving him another assignment? Hadn't Ashei told him – vaguely he hoped - what was going on? That they were currently occupied with a mission of their own?

In the end he could just decline. The captain knew he wasn't obligated to assist Hyrule as it's 'Royal Bounty Hunter', it was a role that he took upon himself. Besides, the queen's safety took precedence above everything else.

Deciding that hesitating wasn't going to get him anywhere, Link firmly knocked on the door and wasn't surprised at the prompt, almost annoyed, command of 'enter' he received.

Captain Martin was seated behind his desk when Link came in. Link had to look past the tidy stacks of papers to see the captain, bent over and scribbling furiously on his document.

When Martin noticed him, he calmly placed his quill down and folded his hands. His tone revealed a level of stress and annoyance that was often prominent in the man.

"You have a fun time off gallivanting in Ordon? Ashei only reported in two days ago when I sent for her _after_ I received a letter from Archer detailing your success. If you two wanted the time off, you could have asked."

Link shrugged a tad bashfully as Martin waved the matter off.

"It's fine, Link," he said in reassurance. "Unfortunately though you're too late to accept the next assignment I had ready for you. Some bandits in Kakariko Gorge have been causing trouble, but sir's Allan and Thomas have already agreed to deal with it." His tone then turned to one of scolding. "Really, Link. When I send for you I expect you to arrive promptly. That missive was sent out four days ago."

Missive? What missive? If it had been sent four days ago he would have received it by now.

It took a moment for Link to understand the subtle meaning, and he blinked bemusedly when it clicked. Martin was putting up a front. He hadn't really sent a missive. He knew perfectly well that Link had rushed here as soon as he had met with Auru and that he'd spent the night at Telma's, so this was for the benefit of anyone curious enough to wonder why Link lingered in the castle.

Looking decisively chastised, Link continued the ploy. "I apologize, captain. It won't happen again."

Martin nodded briskly in satisfaction and looked over some papers. "I haven't been able to look through any decent marks worthy of your skill recently, so I have nothing new for you at the moment. You'll just simply have to find a way to occupy yourself until I find something suitable for your standards."

Link nodded and, despite being a higher rank, gave the Hyrulean salute to the captain before striding out the door.

Right before he was about to leave, Martin inserted one more comment.

"May I suggest a visit to the training yard as something to keep you occupied while you wait."

Link considered the not-so-subtle indication and left.

For some reason Link didn't think Martin meant that he needed to refine his own skills. It was either there was someone there he wanted Link to meet with – maybe Ashei – or that some event was going on.

He sighed. Cryptic messages should have been a thing of the past during his first 'grand tour' around Hyrule. He might as well resign himself to living with them for the rest of his life.

The training yard was situated on the north side of the castle grounds, right next to the barracks, for ease of access, and was partly bordered by the inner wall. It was separated by low arched wall into different sections, according to the ranks of the people who used each section.

Since it was closer, Link entered through the trainee side and was immediately greeted with the sight of numerous men and women of varying ages all over the place. Many were already at practice with the standard issued wooden swords, while others were sitting around on the benches, chatting in groups and gesticulating wildly.

No one noticed as Link strode across the yard and seated himself on one of the empty benches to spectate. He would have preferred to look over the knight potentials, but it must have been ridiculously early in the morning for he couldn't see anybody in their section, so it would have to wait. Silently, Link turned his attention to the new trainees and mentally evaluated them.

In Hyrule there were three ways that one became a knight. The first as a child a person may start as a page and then as they aged and developed, be promoted to a squire then become knighted if they were good enough. The second method – a more arduous one, mostly reserved for the common folk – was through the military. Anyone could become a soldier, barring those outside the age range or who had tremulous health conditions, and as a soldier they could climb the ranks, and if they excelled in the art of combat and maintained virtuous values, could sign up to join the squires as knight candidates. Lastly, and most rarely, was by accomplishing a tremendous feat of valor, or showing great duress during battle.

So far the latter only applied to him and Ashei.

Link sat back and crossed his legs. These trainees were at the bottom of the ladder, not yet soldiers, but aspiring to become one.

He watched them go through their routines, the standard sets that all soldiers were taught, and noted many mistakes and miscalculations in their timing. He sighed in boredom, musing that even Colin and Talo could match them. Surpass them even. Although both boys had received specialized one on one training from him. Perhaps it was an unfair comparison.

Soon his eyes began to glaze as disinterest took over. He was just contemplating swiping a bread roll from the kitchens, when suddenly a shadow passed over him.

"Shouldn't you be training instead of watching?"

The shadow belonged to a young man around his own age. The sweat matting his hair and the wooden sword held at his side indicated that he was one of the few who'd actually been going over the exercises.

The youth sat on the bench next to him and chugged thirstily from a canteen before wiping his mouth and smiling at him. "I haven't seen you in the barracks at all. You're new here, aren't you? I'm Arwin, simple cadet of her majesty's army. Where're you from?"

Link was tempted to raise an eyebrow. Did he honestly not recognize him? Maybe he'd been gone from Castle Town for too long.

"I'm from Ordon," he replied, purposefully omitting the introductory part.

Arwin didn't seem to mind his evasiveness as he bent forward, arms slung over his legs. "Well, you have to be at least a bit decent to have made it to the castle regiment. Most people from the other provinces are trained in fortresses in their own areas." Suddenly Arwin's eyes were drawn to a space over Link's shoulder and he straightened. "Hey, you're not supposed to use a real sword yet. The sergeant still has us using wooden ones."

"I didn't realize it would be an issue," said Link, somewhat fascinated by the youth's candidness. It had been ages since he'd been treated as an equal and Link was not compelled to ruin that now. He had a feeling that the man's attitude would change like a switch if he knew who he was talking to.

Arwin leaned back and spoke informatively. "Things are done differently here. The sergeant doesn't allow exceptions. And being a newbie doesn't give you an excuse to slack off."

Link pointedly glanced over at the many other trainees loitering around, uninterested in making good use of their time to do their warm ups, in favor of socializing.

Arwin scoffed. "Well, there'll always be slackers who think they're better than everyone else and don't have to train as hard." He scrunched his nose. "Or who are just plain lazy. If you don't have any standing they're a hard bunch to deal with."

At that time there was a small ruckus from across the yard, and through the many archways Link saw more people trickling in to occupy one of the farthest sectors.

Arwin followed Link's gaze and smiled broadly. "Those are the advanced recruits. The knight potentials, we call 'em. But for now they're all still squires and official soldiers." He directed a finger at one of the men in particular. "See that one. That's Ryan. He's the best out of the lot. He's a lordling but I heard that instead of starting out as a squire, he joined later as a soldier. It's only a matter of time before he's knighted. We've seen Dame Ashei eyeing him the past few days. She'll recommend him for sure. We're all waiting to see the hero, though. Wherever Dame Ashei is, he's bound to not be too far away."

Link's ears visibly twitched and he had to prevent his hands from fidgeting. "You… you like the hero?"

Arwin audibly scoffed. "Most of us idolize him."

His eyes widened and his shoulders imperceptibly tensed.

Arwin's eyes sparked, noticing this and he grinned. "You too, huh. He's what inspired many of us to try for knighthood. Most of the girls though were influenced by Dame Ashei. It's great to see. We need more Dames to balance out the male knights, am I right."

Silently, Link nodded in agreement, voice all the sudden lodged in his throat. Maybe he should leave before he gave himself away. He never felt comfortable with people singing him praises.

"Hey Arwin, who's the new guy?"

All at once his new companion went tense. Arwin's jaw locked as he raised his eyes to meet the jovial pair of the youth before him.

The youth's mouth stretched in a sneer as his eyes flickered between them both.

"Someone from the outside? Has he been inducted properly yet?"

"Leave him alone, Will. He just got here. He hasn't even settled in."

Link was surprised by Arwin's vehemence, but at the same time he was curious as to what this induction entailed.

"Still soft as always, I see," replied Will, his tone full of derision. He looked to Link and winked. "What say you, newcomer? Up to a little spar?"

"A spar?" asked Link.

An arm was thrust in front of him, positioned horizontally across his chest.

"Don't do it," Arwin hissed. "He only wants to humiliate you. It's his way of putting you in your place right from the beginning."

"You're making me out to be the bad guy here," said Will, a few of his cronies in the back sniggering. "You're still harboring resentment because I thoroughly whipped you the last time we fought."

Arwin furiously shot to his feet, but the other boy didn't so much as flinch.

From his right, one of the onlooking trainees piped up.

Arwin said through gritted teeth, "Hey, Ordonian, trust me, you don't want to fight this guy."

"The man can speak for himself!" shot Will, smirking down at Link. "Well?"

It was not the first time Link found himself trapped in an undesirable situation. He was tempted to get up and leave. Or go over to view the squires where they had begun their routines.

"I would assume that you can somewhat handle a sword since you have one strapped to your back, but exactly how good are you at wielding it?"

"Ah..."

Link looked around. Most all of the rookies had ceased their training and were watching them now. He was rather taken aback. He had never met anybody with Will's type of condescending attitude, nor had he met anyone who could reel in an audience with a few cutting comments. If he'd ever spoken in that sort of tone back in Ordon, Bo would have tanned his hide before he could say pumpkin pie. That's if Uli hadn't shredded it to ribbons first.

Link's silence stretched long. Will scoffed and absently spun his wooden training blade.

"I suppose not then," Will sighed, a smirk curling at his lips. "Surrendering before you've even begun. You've already established yourself as a coward. Only the weak give in without a fight."

In a split second Link's whole being grew rigid.

Weak...?

Had Midna been weak when she'd surrendered under Zant's tyranny? Had the Zora been weak when they gave in after witnessing their queen's beheading? Had Zelda been weak when she sacrificed her freedom in order to spare Hyrule?

He knew that the slight had not been intended as anything but a jibe at a fellow cadet, but Link couldn't help but take it personally.

A sudden cool wave of contempt settled over him as he regarded the other boy.

"That sort of comment is asinine at best," inserted Link, for once not minding the attention that was drawn to him. "It's a short sighted opinion."

Will jeering smile morphed into a scowl. "You giving me lip, newbie?"

Link was about to retort when he was restrained by Arwin's firm hand on his arm. "Listen, new guy, you shouldn't antagonize Will. He'll make life in the barracks hell for you."

Callously, Link shrugged him off and stood. "I'm not worried about that."

"You should be," Will snarked in reply.

Link surveyed him with an unimpressed glance. In a swift motion he unfastened his baldric and held it and his sword out to Arwin.

"Hold this for me."

Arwin numbly took it and held the sheath between white fingers.

Link appropriated a wooden sword that was leaning, neglected, against the wall and gave Will an indicative look.

The boy needed to be knocked down a few pegs, and he might as well be the one to do it.

"Let's spar."

Will stared at him in sudden bewilderment before a mocking grin lit his face. "You don't know who you're dealing with, rookie. My dad's a lieutenant in the queen's army and he's been giving me lessons in swordplay."

The fact that Will was classed as a trainee made Link wonder at the efficiency of those lessons. But maybe Link was being a tad mean. It was probable that he decided to join the military late. Even proficient swordsmen were required at least a year in the training program in order to acclimatize to military functions.

Will readily picked up his training sword and moved to the middle of the grounds.

Once again, Link was halted before he could even take a step.

"Seriously, you don't want to do this," Arwin insisted, "Will is really good. Better than all of us. He was the best candidate in all of Eldin province. He's only with us trainees because he has to be."

Even more of a reason to show him up. He was almost irritated at Arwin's lack of confidence in him.

Wordlessly, Link waited for Arwin to reluctantly release his hold, his face falling as he watched Link stride over to stand opposite Will.

Both men held up their wooden swords in a salute.

"Remember, it's all on you if I break any of your bones."

His quip was met with stony silence as Link studied his opponent's stance. Will had a steady foundation, and by the tension in his muscles, he was ready to react at a moment's notice.

Maybe he had had some decent training.

"Whoever disarms the other first wins, and also…" Will's keen eyes flitted over to where Arwin stood, frowning with nervous anticipation on the sidelines, along with the rest of their group. Will's eyes gleamed. "Also the winner receives the other's sword as a prize. I get yours there," he tipped his head toward the sheathed blade that Arwin was holding, "and if you win, you can have the one my dad gave me."

Link's nonplussed stare instantly converted into a frown. "Definitely not. My sword is something I'd never gamble with."

After putting the Master Sword back in its pedestal, he'd been granted a new blade as a gift from Zelda. It was the sword he'd been knighted with and it meant far too much to ever risk losing, even if the risk was void in this instance.

The youth snorted. "If you're so certain you're going to lose, fine then."

In a flash, Will swung.

Link blocked the first blow by lifting the wooden sword over his head. Tilting it, he easily slid Will's sword downward and moved back to make space. Will at once attacked again, and soon they were in a midst of blows. Link maintained his task of blocking and dodging, slowly being pushed back and weaving around the other man's form.

The rest of the trainees were busy on the sidelines yelling and spurring them on. To no surprise, it was mostly Will's name they were cheering.

Inwardly he approved of Will's aggressiveness, but he noticed how he tensed his shoulders a tad too much when he swung, and sometimes he messed up on his footing, limiting his reach in some instances.

Link huffed as he ducked a swing. If Will had been doing his warm ups like he'd been supposed to, his body would be more loose, and he wouldn't be stumbling around so much.

As the spar progressed, Link saw that Will was tiring. His swings went wide, his breaths came out harshly and his shirt was stained with sweat. Link was actually surprised that he was still going. He hadn't anticipated that they'd be fighting for this long. Usually a spar might last up to five minutes. Maybe ten, if both opponents were relatively equally matched.

Deciding that he had enough dancing around his adversary, Link sidestepped one of Will's thrusts and hooked his sword around the base of Will's. With an agile twist of the hand, Will's wooden sword went flying across the grounds, and his stunned face was met with the pointed end of Link's weapon.

Murmurs sounded in the crowd of trainees as they conveyed their shock.

"So he was just toying with him all along."

"No, I've seen this tactic before, he was just tiring him out first, he barely did anything."

"Still, none of us have ever disarmed Will."

Link was satisfied to see Will vastly more subdued than before. His eyes sparked with anger, yet that anger didn't seem aimed at Link, rather it appeared more self-directed. With wary hesitance he raised his gaze to Link's and Link slowly lowered his weapon.

"You can keep your sword. I have no need for another," Link said bluntly.

Will's eyes widened, before he dipped his head in a slight nod.

At least the man was accepting of his loss. It bespoke of one decent quality going for him.

It was then that Link realized that the yard had suddenly gone completely quiet. Even the knight potentials at the opposite end of the field had stopped their training and had coalesced under the arches to stare over at them.

Feeling a surging amount of unease, Link spun around to see Zelda with two of her personal guards, hovering at the entrance with her hands behind her back. All the trainees had snapped to hasty salutes and stood stiff as statues.

Link bent in a low, reverent bow, knowing that the jig was up. Her presence alone would oust him.

As he expected of her, she addressed him directly. "Putting my young soldiers to shame, Sir Link?"

It seemed that with those words all of the trainees abruptly forgot propriety and Link once again became the center of attention.

From the corner of his eye, Link saw Will's face gain an unseemly shade of green before becoming awash with shock and perhaps a tinge of horror. He gaped speechlessly and Link suspected that he was regretting his abrasive behavior toward him.

Link hitched his shoulder in a shrug and gave Zelda an innocent smile.

He was somewhat alarmed when she stepped forward and unearthed the rapier that she had been hiding behind her back. She brandished it with expert flourish and gave him a inquiring look.

"Perhaps you would prefer a spar with someone of closer caliber?"

Link felt all eyes on them. The silently awed trainees, the knight potentials, even the guards on the battlements, were riveted to the scene.

Link himself had eyes only for Zelda, his dear friend and once comrade. Here she was, one of his most precious people, alive and well, and dispelling every horrible notion that Auru had painted to him with one single quirk of her lips, her teal eyes twinkling with mirth at the prospect of a duel with him.

How many times had they sparred together over the few years since they'd known one another? Not enough in his opinion, and not since that brief instance shortly after the defeat of the Twili. Perhaps it was time for a reassessment of her skill.

Dimly aware of the multitude of eyes watching him, Link was handed his steel sword by one of Zelda's bodyguards and he drew it up in a salute, and was given a matching salute by his queen.

Then Zelda's rapier whipped through the air, a flash of liquid steel. Link responded just as quickly, countering and attacking in a flurry of motion. He had been taking it easy while fighting Will, and even had he not, he'd always had ample stamina to spare.

His motions became of combination of thrust, parry, riposte, as they battled across the grounds. Soon they realized that the simple field was not big enough for their duel as it carried over to the other sections of the grounds and they began weaving through the many archways. Both neither noticed nor cared. Although Link did absently note when they reached the armory against the far wall and he was dodging behind tables full of weapons and avoiding the bunch of spears that had clattered onto the floor.

He could see the excitement on her face and was sure that it was matched by his.

One fierce clash of their swords saw sparks flying off the blades. Usually a rapier against a broadsword stood no chance, but when imbued with magic that gave it durability, it proved to be just as formidable. As an enchanted blade passed down the Harkinian line over the ages, Zelda's rapier would never scratch nor break.

Their duel hadn't the seriousness of a real fight, but he found it was no less challenging. He was having the most fun he'd had in ages, and by the gleam in her eyes, Zelda was too.

She even smiled a little when she succeeded in knocking him back a few steps after a spinning strike. Ever competitive, Link countered by backing her against one of the stone monuments at the entrance of the training grounds.

Eyes flickering, Zelda suddenly pulled away and dashed out of the grounds. Link shot off after her and barely registered how their audience was following too.

Abruptly, Zelda swirled around and began barraging him with swift strikes. Link parried most of them but had to leap back when the last one nearly nicked his side.

"Almost had you there," she said, in the midst of catching her breath.

Link shrugged good-naturedly and lunged. He swore he heard a small 'eep' from Zelda before she retreated up the stairs to the castle for higher ground.

Zelda swung when Link reached her, and he mentally cursed when he fell for a feint to the right then dodged around him, aiming for his exposed back. He spun sharply and managed to catch her blade with his own, then began his own assault.

He had always been in awe of her agility, and he was doubly impressed when he saw that it did not falter even when battling in a dress. However, despite her admirable qualities he still managed to overcome her and in a split second her rapier was flying down the steps.

Momentarily startled, Zelda tripped backwards and fell.

His eyes met her astonished ones as they both paused, panting heavily.

A few seconds passed then Zelda smiled. "Well fought, Link."

Swallowing thickly, Link offered a hand and helped her up. She went to retrieve her rapier and they both saluted.

It was then that he was hit with the sound of cheering all around him. The trainees from the yard who had followed them in order to watch, the knight potentials, the guards, and various nobles that had been meandering around the castle grounds had also stopped to applaud. He could hear many of the soldiers exclaiming loudly in praise for their queen.

Zelda sent them a smile and gave a small wave.

"You have yet to speak a word to me, Link."

Shifting a little, Link put away his sword and turned to her.

"That was well fought, your majesty."

Zelda's face softened. "I haven't seen you in so long. You didn't come back to the castle right away after your hunt this time."

"I was due for a visit to Ordon," he replied a bit tepidly.

He didn't mean to disrespect her by avoiding the castle. He thought of how to convey that but she quickly assuaged him.

"I'm glad you got to spend time with your family," she said kindly. "I wouldn't mind visiting Ordon one day myself to meet them. The last time I traveled there was when I was a young girl."

Link was rather surprised that she'd ever visited such a remote a place as Ordon. His incredulity must have been displayed on his features for she seemed to read him like a book.

"You didn't think that royals simply loitered all day in the castle, did you. I did much travelling when I was younger. I usually accompanied my grandfather whenever he went to oversee the provinces. I was there when Ordon first merged with Hyrule."

Oh. Then he wouldn't have seen her back then. He was nine when he'd been taken in by Rusl and Uli. Ordon had officially become a part of Hyrule when he was four.

Zelda eyes darted to a location over his shoulder and Link followed her gaze and felt bile rise in his throat. Lord Raleigh was storming across the courtyard. Still alive and kicking, apparently. He had hoped for the contrary. It seemed that every time Link saw the old lord he was hurling at him like a rampaging rhino, all too eager to attack. Link quickly suppressed his distaste and turned back to Zelda as she spoke to him.

"Will you come to dinner later?" she asked. "It would be nice to talk. It's been so long since we last saw each other."

Around them the crowds had dispersed. The sergeant in charge of overseeing the new recruits was hollering at them to get back to work. And slowly they left the area.

"I doubt hunting down criminals makes for a good topic for conversation," Link replied, watching both Arwin and Will give him one last bewildered glance before returning to the training grounds. Maybe he would speak with them later.

Zelda let out a light laugh. "You'd be surprised how many ladies swoon at such things. Will you come then?"

Link smiled and gave a jerky nod. All the while he silently assessed her. She had seemed vibrant during their duel. And even now, he didn't detect any of the paranoid behavior that Auru claimed she had portrayed. He had to remember though that Zelda was a master at concealing emotions and could easily hide any indication that something was wrong.

She gave him a pleased smile and straightened her dress. "I have to go now. I'm expected for another meeting." She took a few steps away and paused before turning back to him. "Link, I'm glad you're back."

Then she walked off to join a group of women in flamboyant dresses that were heading toward her.

One of the women touched her arm in affection. "So this is where you've gone. You rushed off so quickly we weren't able to follow."

"I did not rush off. I merely walked with haste," replied Zelda nonchalantly, although Link swore he saw the tips of her ears brightening with redness.

She chanced a side look back at him and walked away with her entourage, shadowed by her pair of bodyguards.

Link swiped his fringe out of his eyes and made to head back to Telma's to gather his things in order to settle in properly at his quarters in the castle, when he came face to face with Lord Raleigh.

If there was one person he knew with absolute certainty had the wellbeing of her majesty in mind and fully supported her, it was this man. Lord Leon Raleigh was a nobleman of the highest regard. His position as Head of the Council granted him the greatest position of authority aside from Queen Zelda herself. He was a man of confidence and power, with nearly unmatched intellect and wit. It could be said that he had personally kept Hyrule afloat during the Twilight Invasion, despite his limited reach as Zant had effectively stripped him and the rest of the council, of power and influence. While Zelda had been imprisoned in her tower, he had kept the citizens in check and insured that mass hysteria didn't break out.

It was something that he was never hesitant to boast about while in front of Link, and it was always emphasized before the lords and ladies who had done nothing while their country was in crisis.

Link's lips curled in disdain.

Raleigh might have sustained Hyrule, but _he_ had saved it.

And maybe that was part of the reason why Raleigh held such a disliking for him.

From the moment of first making his acquaintance they had felt a mutual animosity toward each other. Link's lesser status was regarded as a personal insult to the minister. Raleigh couldn't look him in the face without sneering. And link saw the vastly older man as the archetype of a noble snob. Encounters with Raleigh were something he tried to avoid at all costs, and the few that he'd had had always left him roiling in anger.

Naturally, Raleigh wore his perpetual frown as he met Link's gaze, his eyes narrowed into slits. "So, you've returned," he said, reluctantly cordial.

Link nodded, equally displeased to see him. "It appears so."

If possible, Raleigh's eyes narrowed even further. "Don't be pert with me, boy. Insolence is not becoming of Hyrule's Hero." He said this with a snort of mockery.

Before Link could brandish a reply, Raleigh swept past him, brushing him off like an innocuous pest.

He was grateful that their encounter had only been brief, but still it managed to spark a rage inside him. Raleigh's mannerism, his haughty attitude, it was enough to make him want to vomit.

Link took a deep breath to calm himself, although it did very little to help. If his anger didn't cool off soon he'd have to drag out one of the knights to vent his frustrations out on. Three spars in one day sounded good to him. He certainly wouldn't be setting any records.

On edge and cranky, Link headed off to Telma's, hoping that his foul mood wouldn't leak out and cause the buxom matron to scold him for it.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think of it. Better? Worse? I'll leave it to your interpretation.**

 **As always, I'm open to any advice or suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

It was later on in the day when Ashei barged into Link's personal apartments.

Striding forth with pomp as if she hadn't almost burst in on Link innocently changing – thankfully he had just finished pulling on his tunic – she situated herself against the doorsill of the antechamber and spread her lips in a wide all too gleeful grin.

"Quite the show you and her majesty put on, yeah. It's the most circulated piece of gossip of the day."

Link, as casually as he could with a sudden migraine building behind his eyes, leveled a look of exasperation at her, conveying his overall disinterest of the matter.

"I could have been naked, you know. I just finished bathing."

Ashei shrugged dismissively. "Does it help if I say that I consider you as a brother, yeah?"

At his bland stare she raised her hands.

"Fine. You wouldn't be worthy enough to call kin anyways. Not until you can wrestle a snow ursa with your bare hands, yeah."

"What is that? A rite of passage?"

Ashei smirked. "Only for the northern folk. No one else is tough enough. Except for maybe the gorons, yeah."

Link supposed it would not have mattered anyway whether she'd seen him exposed or not. It was an inevitability that they had to deal with during their hunts. They were always in close quarters and, although Link tried to keep indecency to a minimum, it didn't always work, especially when one of them became too injured for a red potion to fix.

"So," Ashei went on, "other than that little display, did anything else of interest occur?"

Link shook his head in annoyance and took a seat on a plush chair.

"You don't have to be subtle. I know what you and Martin intend for me to do."

"And?" she persisted.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't like it, but I guess I'll have to."

They had found a way to justify Link staying for a prolonged period of time, by having him help train the knight potentials. It was an insufferable plan, he wasn't the best of teachers, even though he had some experience under his belt. He'd tutored both Colin and Talo for a while, before his occupation kept him away from Ordon. But when he'd tested both boys a few days ago he'd found they'd advanced on their own at an impressive rate.

"The good captain doesn't know exactly what's going on, since we don't want to risk word getting out," Ashei remarked casually twirling one of the many hidden knifes she kept on her person, around her fingers. "He only knows that we're involved on a case that requires us to be in the castle, yeah. Although I believe he's figured out it has to do with her majesty."

"Have you found out anything?" Link asked, instantly shifting to all business.

For all intents, this was just another assignment and he should treat it as one. Just another case to crack and culprit to hunt down.

Ashei's disconcertion showed in the furrow of her brow. "No. But I wouldn't be surprised if whoever it is decided to lay low for a while. Seeing you here is a good a deterrent as any, yeah. We might have to wait before this one decides to risk anything."

"These ones," Link corrected automatically, as Ashei looked up at him. "Zelda said 'they'. So there's more than one person involved. At least, that was how Auru relayed it to me."

A colorful curse escaped Ashei's lips as she set about to pacing.

"Damn! Shad didn't tell me this, yeah."

He watched her in utter boredom, mind preoccupied with wracking his mental repository for any conceivable explanation for the unusual occurrences. Had someone depicted any slight inference of mal-intent toward their monarch? Had he encountered anything like this before? He'd have to speak with Zelda. Any information she gave them could be used as a lead. In that instance another thought crossed his mind.

"Who was it who overheard her anyways? Auru didn't mention a name."

Ashei stopped and stood by a window, looking out over the grounds.

"Sir Hadrian of Tarrence," she responded succinctly. "I've already spoken to him and he's agreed to keep his mouth shut. He's assured me that he's only told Auru about it, yeah."

Link nodded thoughtfully. "I remember him. Bring him to our next meeting at Telma's. I want to have a word with him."

Just then a loud clatter rang from beyond the antechamber. Rapid footsteps charged down the hallway and stopped right outside Link's rooms. There was a sharp knock, and without waiting for a proper invitation to enter, the door was slammed open and subsequently closed as a flustered Shad leaned against the door.

Link's eyebrows rose at the dishevelled sight of him. His spectacles were askew, hair mused as if he'd run all the way from Kakariko, and he was bent at the waist, panting harshly.

"Link! Oh thank goodness, Link, you're here!" he huffed between long gasping breaths. "When I heard of your arrival I had to come find you straight away."

So much for avoiding any fanfare, Link had practically announced himself to all of Castle Town with that duel. He wouldn't be surprised if even those at Zoras Domain knew he was here by now.

"Easy there, bookworm," said Ashei, fixing his glasses for him. "You might give yourself an aneurysm, yeah."

Shad gawked when he saw Ashei and made a strangled croaking sound.

"A – Ashei?! What are you doing here? These are Link's apartments! Why – how-"

He was swiftly silenced by a hard punt to the shoulder.

"Focus, you idiot! You're acting like a raving lunatic, yeah."

Wincing, Shad rubbed the spot tenderly, before turning to Link and swallowing. "I – I'm afraid I did something immensely foolish."

Link rose from his chair and approached the scholar. Shad cringed under the intensity of his narrowed gaze. Link could be rather intimidating when he became this focused.

"Out with it, Shad."

Shad swallowed thickly, fiddling his thumbs in anxiousness. "Well, I was helping Zelda with some research in the study, and I figured, since there seemed to be no one around, that it was a good a time as any…" he tarried off, peering at both Link and Ashei alternatively with immense guilt.

Ashei sighed loudly. "What did you do?"

The scholar was practically squirming now. "I… may have… confronted her…"

From beside him Ashei groaned and swiped a hand over her face, while Link shook his head.

"That was the stupidest most irrational thing you could have done," shot Ashei.

Shad straightened up, affronted. "I tried my best. I broached the topic gently, asking if she was in any sort of trouble and when she kept insisting that she was not, I – I sort of called her out on it, and told her about what Sir Hadrian overheard."

"When did this happen?" demanded Link.

Shad thought for a moment. "A few hours ago. At noon. I was acting with her best interest at heart. If she's being targeted I wanted to assure her that there are those who would give their lives to protect her."

As if she didn't know that already. She was the queen. She had an entire army at her disposal.

Link frowned. At noon meant that Shad had spoken to her after their little duel. He wouldn't know how that affected her mannerism until he saw her for dinner.

"So you decided to pressure her to confess," Ashei scrutinized.

Shad balked at the implication. "Well, it didn't seem that way at the time."

Ashei merely sighed. "I take it she didn't react well, yeah."

Shad appeared downtrodden as he shook his head. "She dismissed me and ordered me not to mention it ever again. But she looked really pale and she was gripping the edge of the desk very tightly."

"You may have just placed her in a more detrimental position," said Link. "Whoever is threatening her might have the means to eavesdrop on her in the castle."

Shad groaned and covered his face. "Yes, I realize that now. But the thing is she was adamant about denying everything. She doesn't want anyone to know. Whatever is happening, whatever it is, it must be incredibly serious for her to go to such ends."

And that was the concerning part. Something definitely was up. And if Zelda was too frightened to mention it…

"It seems we can't approach her about it." Things just weren't planning out the way he'd like them to. "She must know she's being watched."

In truth, he had only worked on protection detail a few times. Once when acting as an escort of a caravan transporting an ill Prince Ralis to kakariko village. The next time he'd been assigned as a bodyguard to a man who had been the target of a number of assassination attempts and death threats. In the end, they discovered the perpetrator was one of his cousins vying for his inheritance. He imagined this instance was rather similar.

"Well, we'll just have to keep a closer eye on her, yeah." Ashei slapped a hand on Shad's shoulder and tightened her grip to the point where Shad winced. "Link and I will try not to let on that we realize anything. You should pretend that you kept these observations to yourself, yeah."

His face took on a look of new resolve and he gave a sharp nod. "Understood. And going off of the matter of eavesdropping, it might not be wise to discuss things in the castle anymore. It's too open, and too many people live here. I'm not implying that the staff or nobility shouldn't be trusted. But still, I think it would be in everyone's best interest if we conferred at Telma's from now on."

"I agree," input Link, holding his chin thoughtfully.

Telma's tavern was small, and an easy place to secure. Also, they had invested in magically soundproofing one of the sections so that no one could listen in. Telma's establishment had gained prominence after the invasion, but even so, it was pretty low key. Not many would suspect any suspicious gatherings going on in there.

As much as the security in the castle was top notch, it involved too many people. Link hated the thought that anyone could be a suspect, but the fact was, there were only a few people he could implicitly trust.

The clock on the mantelpiece bonged and Ashei clapped her hands together.

"Well, that's sorted, yeah." She threw a cheeky grin at Link. "And now Link has to go to dinner with the queen."

Shad adjusted his spectacles. "Ah, yes. I'll just have to retrieve something from my room and I'll be right along."

"Right along, you will," said Ashei, snatching his arm and jarring him so that his spectacles once again fell askew. "You and I are going out."

Blinking bewilderedly, Shad stuttered. "What?"

"That's two days you've missed out on our evenings together. How often do you think I'm in town, yeah? I don't intend to miss another." Ashei then gave a curt nod to Link. "We'll be seeing you tomorrow, yeah."

Wholly unconcerned that his friend was being manhandled out the door, - the gleam in Ashei's eyes suggesting that their evening together might extend well into the night - Link bid them good evening and returned to the task of preparing for dinner.

At Raleigh's biting insistence, he'd been forced to see a tailor and be fitted for a variety of proper outfits, befitting a person of his station so he could look presentable before the queen's court.

His nose wrinkled in remembrance. It hadn't been at all a pleasant activity, and he'd positively despised tailors since.

He had to admit that although they were pristine and too fancy to warrant any wear and tear, they fit nicely on his form and allowed him movement that was practical if ever he had the need to use his sword.

He spent a few heartbeats tidying his hair before making his way down to the dining hall.

When he reached it, Link was dismayed to see so many nobles already there lounging around or waiting at the table. He'd almost forgotten that Zelda rarely dined alone. Or rather, she was rarely permitted to dine alone.

To his disappointment, Zelda wasn't there yet. He'd have to wait in complete boredom for her.

Tersely, his eyes instinctively swept the scene for any sign of Lord Raleigh, and instantly relaxed when he saw that the abhorrent lord was not there. Dinner was already bound to be uncomfortable due to the amount of people, but if Raleigh had been there too he didn't think he'd be able to last through the first course.

Silently and unobtrusively as possible, Link decided to wait by the entrance. He didn't know most of the nobles in attendance, and those he recognized he didn't feel quite confident enough to approach or carry on a conversation with.

Link used to think that all nobles were vain elitists, but since being first introduced to court life, his standing had changed, and he decided that although a small handful were detestable, some were actually very pleasant people to be around. Just like regular people, although occupying a different social status. The only noble he had truly liked, other than Zelda, was an old man named Lord Collingsworth, who had no compulsions with approaching Link and starting up the most random but engaging conversations, albeit mostly one-side. He liked to talk about his family a lot, and sometimes delved into the topic of his businesses. Link was vastly disappointed that he wasn't there.

A servant offered him a glass of wine and not wanting to appear rude, Link took it, despite not caring for the beverage. He noticed most of the nobles had been served their own drinks and social standards dictated that he fit in.

Tepidly he sipped at the red liquid and tried not to scrunch his face at the odd flavour. He'd never drank wine back in Ordon. If ever there was a party and the adults were ravenous for something strong, beer was the beverage of choice.

He didn't particularly care for beer either now that he thought of it. Milk and hot cider, those were the perks of life.

"Sir Link, I presume?"

Link slid his gaze to the man who had appeared beside him. He'd seen him coming and had hoped by looking disinterested that he'd be bypassed in favor of more stimulating company. No such luck.

Link nodded and the man's face stretched in a wide grin.

"I'm Lord Legault Delabrie. Pleasure to meet Hyrule's hero at last."

Because decency forced him too, Link shook the lord's extended hand, his fingers colliding together from the firm grip.

Conversation from there became stilted as both surveyed the gathering of nobles.

Link wondered that the lord didn't leave right after. The silence grew long and awkward, although Legault didn't seem to mind. A pleasant smile sat on his lips, he seemed content to hang around.

Link gave an inaudible sigh.

This was why he preferred to dine alone. Then he wouldn't have to deal with other people's company and feeling conscious of the need for dialogue. But, he unabashedly acknowledged, he was Hyrule's biggest sucker when it came to girls. Usually he avoided eating with the nobility, and whenever he got hungry would head straight for the kitchens. The cook knew him well and although she could be a crabby person, still spoiled him rotten. However, since it was Zelda who had asked him to come, he couldn't very well refuse. Ilia had that same effect on him, and so did Luda and Beth, and even Telma to an extent. Thankfully, Ashei lacked the girlish charm, and he'd grown too used to her to ever become putty in her hands.

Sometimes it seemed as if the girls knew it and took full advantage of it too.

At length, Legault spoke. "I admit, I'm quite curious about you."

Legault carried on as if Link had already answered. "Well, how could anyone not be? First this mysterious youth shows up and saves our land from a fate worse than tyranny, and the next moment he disappears and is barely seen again. If you didn't drop by the castle on occasion I would have believed you to be a myth."

Legault smiled. "That was an exemplary show of swordplay earlier during your bout with her majesty. I wouldn't mind trying my own sword against you someday. Although, I'm not sure I'd last as long as the queen. Oh, no need to be bashful. Anyone can see that you're an expert with the blade."

Link had to take a moment to stop and properly scrutinize the man. Legault was of average stock, appearance-wise. Only slightly taller than Link, not overly handsome, but not unpleasant to look at either. If not for his regal attire he would seem very plain.

"I have to ask," said Legault, "Who was your teacher? You must have had some sort of tutelage to become as adept as you are."

Link's gaze grew distant as he was immersed in memories of the dead hero.

"Someone who is gone from this world," he answered cryptically.

Only his eyes gave away his disappointment as Legault said, "I see. I'm very sorry."

"Don't be. He was a great man, but he knew his time was up." Link's lips gave a faint twitch. "I think he was looking forward to moving on."

He had a feeling explaining that his tutor had already been dead to begin with would earn him an odd look.

"Well, the queen certainly has brightened up since your arrival. I daresay she's been looking gloomy this past little while." Legault gave a conspiring smirk at him. "There are those who say that it is because of the prolonged absence of her hero."

Link had just taken a sip of his wine and ended up with it going down the wrong pipe as he startled. He coughed harshly into his fist and a few people paused to look over at him.

His reaction seemed to have fortified whatever conclusions Legault was drawing up for his smile only grew, eyes twinkling with amusement.

Legault winked at him. "Fear not. I am a man of great discretion."

Link, for his part, felt utterly clueless.

All of the sudden the doors at the opposite end of the hall were thrown open and in sauntered Zelda. Link dipped into a bow along with everyone else in the hall, and then made his way to the table where he sat a few chairs down from where she was seated at the head of the table. Soon dinner began and everyone was immersed in conversation.

Zelda caught his eyes and gave him a happy smile before her attention was drawn to the older ladies sitting around her.

During the meal Link entertained himself by trying to remember the names of all the people at the table as they were mentioned. Legault, he noticed, was situated further down the table, surrounded by a few other lords and ladies of varying ages, and both the ladies who he had seen after his and Zelda's duel were seated at Zelda's end. He wasn't certain which was which, but they were named Sybil and Anne. After a while one of the men sitting next to him plucked up the courage to address him directly and carried on a small discussion with him.

Dinner was uncomfortable and seemed to last forever. Link was tense and nervous throughout the whole thing, and when finally the last course was finished off, he couldn't repress his relieved sigh.

As they were all getting up to leave, either to the throne room or one of the parlors, Link looked around anxiously for Zelda.

From the corner of his eye he could see Lord Legault fast honing in on him. Link surreptitiously cut into the crowd surrounding Zelda in order to avoid him. It didn't take him long to catch her eyes, his heart steeling as her teal irises landed on him and shone, before she politely excused herself from her cohorts and swiftly made her way over.

He was about to suggest they relocate to somewhere more private when she intercepted him.

"I'm sorry, Link, but we'll have to postpone our reunion," she said, guilt ridden and apologetic. "A matter just came up that needs to be dealt with right away. Nothing too alarming, but urgent nonetheless."

A rush of disappointment flooded through Link and he nodded in acceptance. He didn't like it, but he understood her position. She was the queen, and as such her time was not her own. Her personal schedule was subject to change at a moment's notice, and no matter how it vexed him, her country took priority over him.

Zelda pressed her lips together and gave him an abject look. "Perhaps… not tomorrow, but the day after? If you don't have to head out too soon?"

He was tempted to tell her that his stay this time would be lengthier than his usual ones, in order to wipe that utterly heart-wrenching look of chagrin from her features, but heroically kept silent. She would find out soon, he firmly assured himself.

Instead he replied responded with a heartening, "Of course."

Her smile was all the reward he needed.

"Thank you, Link. It means a lot to me. I fear we'd become strangers before long if I didn't get a chance to see you."

She meant personally, without the distraction of her court and subjects. He found that her entire demeanor changed when they were alone, becoming more relaxed and soft. It was in those instances that she truly disarmed herself and removed the mask she wore during court proceedings. She liked to talk to him, carrying on her own dialogue. Even the silences were welcoming. Sometimes presence was just as valuable as active socializing.

An older woman approached them and Zelda was urged to take her leave.

"Until then, hero," she spoke endearingly.

"Until then."

His eyes lingered on her for a bit before he swiftly strode away before Legault could swoop in.

She was far too composed to distinguish any abnormalities in her behavior. So far she conducted herself the way he always remembered her to. She hadn't displayed any residual turmoil from when Shad had confronted her. To the naked eye she was the typical healthy, thriving monarch.

It was upsetting though. It frustrated him because her obligations more often than not tended to get in the way. More than trying to observe and get information out of her, he had wanted a chance to just be alone with her.

It would have to wait. In the meantime he'd protect her as he always did.

* * *

The next day saw Link awake bright and early, although quite reluctant throughout it all. Knowing that Zelda was occupied all day put him in a dismal mood. As such, he determined that the best way to remedy that was by going straight to the training yard where he set to practicing his swordplay.

He went through various maneuvers for half an hour before his stomach distracted him and forced him to seek out the kitchens. It was still dark outside, but he knew the head cook would be up by now, preparing breakfast.

After devouring a plateful of scones – which the cook half-heartedly chided him about, saying he was going to give himself a stomach ache, but provided them for him anyways – he returned to the training yard to complete the rest of his forms.

It was when the light had started to first grace the turrets of the outer battlements that the trainees appeared, stretching and yawning with sleepy residue, at the opposite end of the yard. Their commanding officer wouldn't show for another hour, but the trainees were expected to start earlier than him.

He felt the shift immediately when they noticed him, as they all gathered quietly, watching him from their section, their movements rigid and nervous. Gone was the boisterousness from the day before, their self-assurance dwindled into silent focus as they cautiously began their routines. One by one they fell into practice, stealing not-so-subtle glances at him every now and then, whenever they thought he wasn't looking. This time each and every one of them was at work, not a soul daring to slack off with Hyrule's hero present. Even Will was more subdued, and paced himself along with the rest.

Link ignored them for now and focused on his movements, tireless in his resolve for constant improvement.

He could feel the atmosphere, heavy with apprehension.

It was almost as if they feared him. He was not their drill sergeant. It wasn't like he was going to bite their heads off just because they'd treated him as less than his station yesterday. It was actually refreshing.

Link stopped after his set and lowered his sword.

By now some of the regular soldiers had come out to train as well, along with a group of brawny youths wearing blue tunics, denoting them as knight potentials.

Link noted with some curiousness that it was a different bunch than the potentials from yesterday. The boy Arwin had pointed out to him was missing, along with several other faces he'd noted from before. They must have had a shift change then. When not busy training, the knight potentials acted as regular soldiers and carried out their duties patrolling the castle, streets, or outer battlements. To be fair, they split them in groups of two and alternated which had the morning shifts and evening shifts.

Link surveyed them all as they came in and slowly realized he was there.

Face passive, Link strode toward them until he was only ten meters away. Now that he had their full attention, he brought his sword up above his head and said loudly, "This is Caritas. A sword given to me by queen Zelda herself. It can never dull, nor break. Whoever frees it from my hand will be its new owner."

He near rumbled with amusement at the amount of eyes that lit up at the challenge. Shock swept through the crowd, but a number of them were already unsheathing their swords with eager anticipation.

One by one as they attacked, he easily disarmed them, and this he did while not even fighting at his full capacity. The last few to duel him were the easiest. Having become cocky thinking that he was tiring, he proved his tremendous endurance, and they became the quickest to defeat.

He won each fight swiftly and surely, a keen display of why he was her majesty's fiercest knight. And an outward display to anyone who might be spying on him that with no uncertainty was he a person to be trifled with. Perhaps Zelda's silent menace would take note.

As his last opponent shied away in defeat, Link gave his sword an angry spin and stabbed the point into the ground, both hands folded over the hilt.

"That was the most abysmal display of swordsmanship I've ever seen! One man! I am but one man and none of you could lay a single scratch on me!" he shouted, earning himself more than a few angry glares and some astonished looks. The entire yard had become silent, and even the guards on the parapet were watching now.

He took a moment to look over the potentials and went on. "From now on I will personally endeavor to train you. It's time someone raised the bar around here."

He witnessed the instant change in their expressions as their affronted glares morphed into looks of eagerness as excited murmuring carried through their ranks. To be trained by the hero himself!

Link silenced them by slicing his sword through the air. "Now, stand up and draw your blades."

For the next few hours Link had them go through their regular regime, all the while scrutinizing them, correcting their stances and offering analytical advice. When their regular instructor, Sir Lanceor, showed up and found them following Link's lead, rather than be irritated at all the sudden being replaced, he was more than happy to step back and take it easy for once, glad to have time for his own devices rather than disciplining young potentials. No one ever wanted to get stuck with training duty. It had been something the knights drew straws on.

The only break Link allowed them was a half hour for lunch before they continued training for another hour. When their time was up he dismissed them for the day so they could have an hour or so of rest before their shifts started.

Link took this opportunity to make his way across the castle to relax in the garden. And it was only by coincidence that the tree he decided to lounge beneath granted him an unprecedented view of Zelda's study. Four floors up, the tall floor to ceiling windows offered him a slanted glimpse of the inside, where he could occasionally spot Zelda flitting about as she toiled with her unending stacks of documents, and mingled with persistent bureaucrats.

It was as he was sitting there in the shade, munching on a rather scrumptious apple, that Shad found him.

"Link, there you are!"

He came sprinting up to him from across the lawn, a young knight in tow.

Link recognized Sir Hadrian at once and got to his feet to greet him.

Bent at the waist from exertion, Shad strove to catch his breath, before commenting, "You're a rather difficult fellow to locate." He straightened out and brushed down his doublet before folding his hands behind his back. "This is Sir Hadrian. He has time right now, so I thought it best that we question him about our particular issue."

"Yes, Sir Hadrian and I already know each other," said Link, tilting his head in recognition. Hadrian was one of the people he himself had approved for knighthood.

Hadrian reciprocated with a similar gesture. "And one would have to be daft not to know the Hero of Twilight."

Link frowned. That title again. It was as if that alone defined him. It seemed he was never to be rid of it.

Hadrian flitted his gaze back and forth from the both of them, as if wary about why he had been called upon.

"Is there something you need of me specifically?" he asked, somewhat hesitant.

Link eyed him piercingly and was met with Hadrian's steady gaze back.

"Yeah," Link replied plainly. "Come on, we'll talk when we get there."

With a look of confusion, Hadrian silently followed.

Link led them out of the castle, and down the winding streets of Castle Town all the way to Telma's.

Once there, they were given a private table in a more secluded area of the room, branched off from the main section, and concealed by a drawn curtain. Normally Link would question the security of such an open space, but he knew for a fact that on the underside of the floorboards and in the walls were wards written along each plank. Nothing would be heard from outside their corner of the room, and they would be alerted to anyone who tried to listen in. Zelda wrote the wards herself, after all.

The sole two customers loitering the main area were unobtrusively hanging around close to the door, and held little interest for anything but the ledgers they were working on spread between them. Other than them, the place was empty, and would remain so until the evening hour came along.

Link peered around at the ensemble of people. Along with him, Shad and Sir Hadrian, those also in attendance were Ashei, Rusl, and Telma. Auru was also there, having arrived earlier that day from Ordon. It was a throwback to when he'd first met the resistance. All of them had been seated around this very table, going over strategies and making conjectures of what to do about the entire invasion crisis.

After the introductions, wherein a bashful Hadrian bore the temporary scrutiny of everyone, they began. None of them wanted to extend the meeting too long. Rusl had to wake up early the next morning to head back home to his wife and kids. And while Link didn't mind the rooms at the tavern, actually the setting was more comfortable here, for a number of reasons, he'd rather be back at the castle before nightfall.

Shad had Hadrian describe in great detail what he had heard that day outside Zelda's study, before they all set to work.

"I managed to wrangle a list of felons to be hunted down from the good 'ole captain, yeah. Some nobles, but mostly the usual convicts and crime lords. We haven't yet rounded up everyone from the invasion, but it doesn't look like any of them are in a position to pose a threat to her majesty, yeah. I also have a list here of everyone in direct line to the throne."

Auru held the list close to his face and squinted at the writing, swiftly perusing it, before setting it down. "I doubt that any of her cousins would go so far, but one can never know. It certainly provides motive."

"I also considered some of our overly friendly neighbors, yeah," Ashei t'ched. "Trying to suck up to Hyrule, as usual, but for the most part we have good relations with them. Hyrule's always been a powerhouse, even when shit's happening. The other countries wouldn't dare oppose Zelda, yeah."

"Let's stick to closer to home for now," input Rusl, folding his arms across his chest as he turned pensive. "Is there anyone who we think has enough power to pose a threat to her majesty? Her cousins notwithstanding?"

Shad sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. Although it's true that Zelda is formidable, she's not invincible. I could name at least three of her cousins with enough power and gumption to try to overthrow her. Also, another sorcerer can do it, or a group of them. Also there's her other political opponents."

"If she thinks she's being watched somehow, then we know that the castle's been infiltrated, yeah," noted Ashei. "We can start by rooting out whoever is spying on her."

"It's probably a mage then," said Link, before thanking Telma as she came around with drinks for all of them. "But I don't know who in the castle can use magic."

"The most noteworthy mage, after the queen herself, would be Lord and Lady Albion. But I don't think it would be them," interjected Hadrian, who had previously sat quietly off to the side the entire meeting.

Link and Ashei exchanged intrigued looks before directing their curiousness at Hadrian.

"Why not, yeah?"

Hadrian became uneasy at the number of eyes suddenly staring at him, and hesitated. "Well, because of their daughter. Lady Anne is a very close friend to her majesty. The entire family adores the queen and have been intimately connected with her since she was born. They live in a townhouse in the upper district, and make it a point to visit the queen on weekends."

Ashei got up from her seat and went to hover over him. Hadrian sat rigid under her shadow.

"Are there any other mages you know?"

The man licked his lips, a droplet of sweat culminating at his hairline and drawing slowly down his face. "I suppose Lady Margaret, the queen's cousin, is also up there in terms of power. As are Lords Constantine and Serval."

Auru leaned forward over the table and folded his hands. "You seem to know a good many people of importance."

Hadrian replied succinctly, "I grew up a noble. It was required of me to know all of the greater nobility as well as their affiliations."

"Well, it's settled," exclaimed Auru, cheerfully slapping Hadrian on the back. "Sir Hadrian will provide a list of everyone with magic, and those he thinks might hold a grudge against her majesty."

Bewildered, Hadrian said tepidly, "It might be a lengthy list. And we don't know for sure if the culprits are nobles at all."

"I doubt any group of peasants would be able to pull off something of this magnitude," said Rusl.

"But let's not completely exclude them," interjected Auru, jotting down notes on a few loose-leaf parchments he had with him.

"Hmph, I don't know why anyone would want to harm Zelda at all," said Telma, busily giving the mug in her hand a thorough cleaning with her cloth. "She's such a sweet girl."

How Link would very much like that question answered. When they finally tracked down the people that were threatening her, being thrown in the dungeons would be the least of their worries. There was a torture method he'd read about in a book about the gerudo that he wouldn't mind employing, wherein the victim was sentenced to a thousand small slices and died a prolonged and excruciating death. By no means did Link endorse torture of any sort, but he liked to think about it sometimes.

His head snapped up when suddenly he realized something.

"Sir Hadrian, you said that Zelda was conversing in the study when you overheard her?"

Hadrian raised an eyebrow but nodded in affirmation. "That is correct."

"Then who was she speaking with?"

There was a moment of silence as they considered the implication of the question.

"I – I don't know, Sir," Hadrian uttered slowly, just as stunned as the rest of them. For not having thought of it sooner. His brow wrinkled in consternation as he applied deep thought to the query. "I didn't hear anyone else."

Even under the influence of paranoia, Link didn't believe Zelda was one to babble to herself. She had an image to uphold, and nothing told of the uncertainty of a reign than questioning oneself. But then, she wasn't known for making distressed remarks either.

"So somebody else knows what's happening," Auru mused, flicking his quill over his chin in habitually. "If the queen won't say anything to Shad, then who does she trust enough to confide in?"

Link had a few answers to that. Any one of her lady friends could be her confidants, yet at the same time he didn't think she'd tell them for want not to get them involved. The next to crop up in his mental list, was Lord Raleigh. As much as he hated him, Link ceded that he was perhaps the most devoted to Zelda's wellbeing.

Auru looked at them all gravely. "We all must be extra vigilant from now on. I don't understand her reasons, but if she won't even report this threat to her most trusted vassals, then it must be one of great enormity." He dipped his head toward Link. "I only hope that eventually she might confide in you, Link. There's no one who's proved themselves more worthy of that right."

Link nodded, but couldn't help but feel that it would be a long time before she revealed anything to him.

* * *

It was late when Link finally left the tavern. Lanterns flickered overhead and a square of light streamed from the door as Link walked out into the night, waving his goodbyes to Telma and the others. Hands in his pockets, he strode silently down the lane.

The streets which were abundant with activity during the day, were now void of life, allowing him a cool reprieve to be alone with his thoughts.

He released a slow exhale, breath misting in the chill.

Everything about this mission was troubling. In his previous assignments, it was a simple task to remain impartial. However, this one hit too close to home. He hated that Zelda was in danger and he loathed the fact she felt so helpless because of it. He only hoped that, when they did talk, she'd tell him what's going on, instead of determining to fight it herself. He wouldn't be surprised if she tried to do precisely that. Take on the burden so no one else would get involved and potentially be hurt because of it. But damn it, this was her life. Why hadn't she said something to him by now? He knew she was almost constantly busy, but she wouldn't be able to get anything done if she was killed.

At least their objective was as straightforward as ever. Find the culprits and apprehend them, and then… He might not have had the time to complete his education, as his tutor had like, but one thing he had mastered before beginning his job, was the law. He knew what penalty awaited anyone who threatened royalty.

And now that he was back and staying, his old tutor would be more than delighted to resume enlightening the poor forest boy of the proper ways to emulate his snobbish peerage, he was sure. He didn't mind the lessons so much, it was a necessary evil that he had resigned himself to a while ago, but he could do without the fuss and fawning. When it came to certain people, there was no end to it. And he had loathed seeing the satisfactory sneer that tarnished Raleigh's face whenever Link just came from a lesson. As if he was taking some personal pride in him becoming cultured.

He stopped himself short from pulling a face.

Already he was dedicating his mornings to teaching, he didn't want to be weighed down by anything else that would get in the way of their mission. He had roamed the castle corridors yesterday after dinner in order to assess the security and keep an eye open for any peculiarities, and had spoken to the men guarding Zelda's chambers. Their stories correlated with what Auru had told him. They told him how they heard things in the night. Unusual noises that they'd first attributed to Zelda being entertained by a nightly lover, which had caused his entire face to flare red to hear. But after a while they had been convinced otherwise. The sounds were too eerie, too otherworldly to be the cadences of pleasure. Sometimes the noises rose to the point where they were ready to burst down the door to protect their queen, only to find her sitting up in bed staring blankly out the window, before dismissing them, claiming she'd merely been restless that night.

The guards never fully believed her, and listening to them, neither did he.

Link was snapped from his musings and stared ahead when he caught the scent of alcohol. Two drunkards were staggering down the road, holding onto each other and swaying, singing at the top of their lungs.

Not in the mood to endure any encounters, Link diligently slid down a side street and walked more briskly.

The street didn't lead out onto a main one, rather it turned and pitched him down another alley, then another, combined with a few smaller streets. Link wandered further into the network of twists and turns that encompassed the lower district of Castle Town, but he wasn't worried. His mental map of the city was detailed and elaborate. He knew the way.

Around him the cobbles were littered with bins and stacks of crates. This particular alley was long, dark, and narrow. The light from the stars barely touched here, subverted by the looming warehouses on either side.

Link was about halfway down the alley when he abruptly stopped, long instilled instincts, flaring with agitated warning.

There it was again. A meek murmur, like the whisper of butterfly wings, reached his elongated ears.

The slight puffing of silent breaths.

Link searched around, at once pinpointing the originator of the sound. Beneath the stoop of the back door of one of the warehouses, nestled by a shelf of rickety crates, his eyes barely perceived a small hunched form, huddling in a ball, occluded by shadows.

Link released the unconscious grip he had on his sword and let out a slow, relieved, breath.

A child. But how had he nearly walked past without seeing it?

He then frowned. Why would a child be outside all alone? And in such cold chill. The thing was clutching their knees, face hidden beneath strands of greasy dark hair. The fact that they were unmoving immediately raised his concern. Scrutinizing the child more thoroughly he saw that it was barely dressed. Its clothes were worn and tattered and in the darkness it looked pale and scrawny.

Lips pursed in concern, he walked up to the child and bent down.

Although terribly thin, it didn't appear that the child was maltreated. Starved perhaps, and filthy, but otherwise unharmed. Was it homeless then?

Gently he touched a hand to the child's shoulder and shook it gently. "Hey. Are you alright?"

Nothing but raspy breathing reached him.

Link's hand moved to encompass one of the child's and he was alarmed to find it as cold as ice.

Immediately he drew back, fingers fumbling to yank open the clasp of his cloak.

"Goddesses, you're freezing! What are you doing out here?"

He'd thought there were institutes for orphaned children? Was this a runaway then? What was it doing away from home?

Link growled irately when the clasp caught and craned his head at an awkward downward angle to see what he was doing. When it was finally freed and he looked up he was startled to find the space before him empty.

The child was gone.

Worry swept through him and Link leapt to his feet, swivelling on the spot. His eyes darting around, searching along both ends of the lane and piercing every dark corner for any hiding spot that could fit a small form.

 _Hehehe_

A chill rushed down his spine and he spun around.

There, at the end of the alley, an immobile form stood facing him. The child gleamed in the partial glow of the moon, seeming to shimmer in the sparse illumination.

Link sighed and pulled his cloak off, draping it over one arm. In the dim light he could make out some of the child's features. It was a young boy from the look of it. From his stature he might be ten. Eight at least.

They stood at a standstill until Link decided to move closer.

"I suppose you're fine then," said Link, extending the arm with his cloak. "Here. You should dress warmly if you intend to wander at night."

 _Hehehe_

His proffered cloak went ignored as the child merely cocked his head and grinned vacantly at him.

Slowly Link lowered his arm. "We should get you back to your parents. I'll walk you home."

 _"_ _You can't stop it."_

Link blinked, equally surprised by the low rasp of the voice as well as the words that were spoken. He was quick to wipe the stunned expression from his face and instead furrowed his brows. "Excuse me?"

 _"_ _Leave."_

Cautiously, Link inched toward the child. The boy made no movement, still wearing that eerie grin that was far too wide to fit his face.

Something was off. Link couldn't tell whether it was the boy himself or the sudden heavy atmosphere, but quite abruptly his instincts were screaming at him.

He kept his focus on the boy, entreating him. "I'm not sure what you mean."

 _"_ _You can't stop it. No one can."_

"Are you trying to warn me?" asked Link, still slowly encroaching closer.

" _Maybe_." The child's grin became broader. _"Or maybe I just don't like you! Hehehe."_

That laugh. He'd heard it before. From a sprite in the forest. Now that Link thought about it, he easily drew parallels between the two. This gangly child was as a human form of that wooden sprite.

It was a ridiculous thought, but even so, Link thought to test it out. "Do you… want to play a game?"

It was instantly clear that that had been the wrong thing to say. The glint of amusement in the child's eyes instantly vanished, his mouth pulling in a twisted snarl.

 _"_ _I_ _ **hate**_ _playing games!"_ the child spat, his gleeful tone of his voice contradicting the vindictiveness spread throughout his features. _"Leave! You're not wanted here!"_

It was then as if all the breath had been sucked from him. All around him the shadows began to rise up, weaving and slithering along the walls and ground. Something creaked and a hollow groan emitted behind him.

"Look," said Link, hissing to the boy. "I only want to help."

The child snarled, an animalistic sound. " _Stay away! Just stay away from me!_ "

In a split second the child turned and ran down the alley.

Acting on impulse, Link chased after him, cursing to himself.

What the hell was wrong with this kid? He knew children could sometimes be problematic, but this was downright insufferable. Not to mention disturbing.

The child disappeared around a corner.

Link sprinted faster, all the while wondering how such a small bodied thing could outpace him so easily. He veered after the child then came to a sudden halt.

Empty darkness greeted him.

The child was gone.

Link scented the air, his hackles raised and his breathing suddenly labored. He growled in frustration. He couldn't even detect a whiff of him.

He scoured the alley, but this one was sparse, with no room to hide, even for a child. Walking down the length of it revealed nothing either. It was as if the boy had up and vanished.

Link sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair, frustrated at himself for letting a mere slip of a boy escape him.

Such hostility.

And why had the child said such things. It was downright disturbing. Stop what?

It took a few heartbeats while he searched, for his pulse to return to a normal pace. He hadn't even felt it escalating, hadn't noticed how high-strung and out of breath he had become until that moment. But it wasn't because of any physical exertion on his part. His body had been reacting instinctively.

Damn it, he was overthinking it. But bloody hell, that boy had left him unnerved.

In the end he decided to inform the soldiers on night patrol about the boy, requesting they keep an eye out, before heading back to the castle much later than he anticipated.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it!  
** **Feel free to review, or just leave a 'kudos' if you enjoyed and are feeling illiterate atm ^^**

 **Also, IMPORTANT! A lovely artist by the name of lenbarboza is now turning 'Villainous' into an illustrated comic! It will be a little while before she can post anything on it, but for now go check out her amazing artwork, and support her on her *pat* account! (okay, for some reason fanfiction doesn't like the full word. More info on my profile!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait guys. This was a particularly difficult one to get down. I haven't yet been fully able to revise it, so forgive me for any errors or inconsistencies.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

Link couldn't stop thinking about that boy. After eventually accepting the fact that he'd been outmaneuvered by a wisp of a child around half his age, his irritation transitioned to concern. And then his active imagination took effect. The boy had been malnourished, and clothed in rags, and Link couldn't help but ponder that that, along with his rebelliousness, could be attributed to escaping from a harsh life. For all Link knew, he was one of the children that had been kidnapped and sold during the invasion.

That thought bothered him tremendously. Knowing that many of the children that had been taken by Lord Banting's crew and others were still out there living hellish lives. That some might even be dwelling within the walls of Castle Town, slaves to selfish nobles. No matter all the searches they'd done and leads they'd followed, there were ways to keep them hidden.

Link winced as once again the small knife Ashei had been idly tossing in the air was flung across the room and thunked into the wooden beam above the pantry, embedding deep enough to remain in place. It was one of many such knives littered along the entire beam. Cook was going to have their hides for that.

They'd opted to eat in the kitchens that day for breakfast. It was early enough in the morning that the castle hadn't fully awakened yet, but late enough that the servants had already eaten and were off attending to their duties. It was also the trainees single day off for the week, which suited Link just fine. He didn't feel at all inclined to teach anybody anything right now, and was more likely to throttle them if they came too near.

Link's attention drifted back to his current company when Ashei made yet another not so subtle leud remark, which sent Shad blushing to the tips of his ears. She'd been throwing around all sorts of innuendos the entire meal.

Link assumed last night went well.

He'd briefly mentioned the boy to them, but Ashei brushed it off as a runaway, the same as he'd assumed, and hadn't shown any interest. Shad had paid it more attention and made a note to look into it sometime that day. It still rankled Link. There'd been something eerily off about the child, almost ethereal.

"Lord Crevan is supposed to arrive today, yeah," spoke Ashei, unearthing yet another throwing knife and once again tossing it up and down, catching it between two fingers on each downward spin.

Shad sank deep into his seat. "Not again. Can he not stay in his own province for more than a fortnight?"

"What do you think? He's desperate to win Zelda's favor and it's hard to do so when one's out of town most of the time, yeah."

As if instinctively – some ingrained wolf attribute maybe – his ears perked, his attention snagged.

"Who's Lord Crevan?" he asked.

It was a familiar name, although he couldn't quite place it, but then he didn't bother trying to remember most nobles. It was surprising to see Shad with a look of distaste marring his features. There were not many people the scholar so openly dislike.

Ashei was all too eager to inform him. "Crevan is a sap, yeah. I'm shocked you haven't noticed him before. He's overly clingy with her majesty. I'd suspect he wanted to be one of her suitors, if he wasn't her second cousin and fifteenth in line to the throne."

An image popped in his head of a distinguished looking male with aristocratic features and a perpetually pleasant countenance. Unlike Zelda though, his hair was a pale gold, and his face less round. He'd noted the noble, but never felt as if he had cause to worry about him.

"That man who's always in my face. That's Lord Crevan?" He'd never realized that he was related to Zelda.

Ashei smiled gleefully. "And typical Link, you can't even remember his name. Even though he introduced himself to you three times the last we saw him, yeah."

"He wouldn't leave me alone," Link glowered. Then he peered uneasily at her. "Are you sure he's coming?"

"Oh definitely, yeah," said Ashei. "I thought you might like to know when anyone of importance decided to drop by."

His gaze hardened. If he was related to Zelda then…

"Do you think there's more to this visit than he lets on?"

Ashei scoffed. "Doubtful."

Shad gave a small huff and fixed his posture. "His blood connection to Zelda certainly implicates him, but he'd still have to get through fourteen other people in order to claim the throne. I doubt he's out culprit."

"That's not very reassuring, Shad," said Link. "It's not always the throne someone is after."

"Well then, another thing that crosses him off as a suspect is his past history." Shad went on to explain. "You might have heard about our former monarch, King Boras, Zelda's grandfather. During his reign there was an insurgence, a small civil war that was quickly brought down. King Boras ruled with a harsh hand, and for a time the people began believing that he was neglecting his divine oath to serve the people and was instead trying to control them. Many of his verdicts were unreasonable and his methods of punishment more so. Capital punishment was a big thing, not just for murderers and rapists, but for those who committed even small offenses like minor forms of thievery or fraud. He was determined to eradicate the 'filth' of the country. He was a powerful sorcerer and often made great displays to diminish the spirits of the people and any hope for rebellion. Even his own council feared him."

Link frowned. "And Raleigh was one of those ministers at the time?"

Shad shifted his gaze and gave a timid shrug. "Indeed he was. Only in the later part of King Boras' reign though. I suspect that that's one of the reasons he's so protective of Zelda. Throughout her life he's been a major influence to her, perhaps in order to ensure that she doesn't turn out to be like her grandfather." He met Link's gaze firmly. "You must realize, Link, that when it comes down to it, the council has minimal say if the monarch decides to act against them. They assist in ruling the country, but any authority lies completely with the ruler. Having a council is considered a courtesy to the citizens."

"Nice isn't it, to know that our dear Zelda has that much power, yeah," Ashei drolled.

A frightening notion, Link conceded.

"But Zelda let's her council have a greater influence with her rule. I've been to council meetings and seen them veto her for some of the laws she wanted to put forth?"

"And that authority is given to them by Zelda," inserted Shad. "She is a benevolent monarch, more reasonable and open than most have been, so I doubt she'd ever reclaim that authority, but it is within her power."

"So Raleigh influenced her to be a puppet of the council?" said Link vehemently. The thought of a young and vulnerable Zelda growing up learning everything from a man like Raleigh made his stomach roll. He was her closest minister and adviser, she'd believe anything he had to say.

"You really are too harsh with him, you know that," Shad said, rubbing his temples. He leaned back in his chair. "Just because you dislike the man, doesn't mean he's the dark one incarnate. And you shouldn't go looking for faults in him. He really is a good man."

Link pursed his lips at that. It would be something he'd believe when it was proven to him. He was inclined to roll his eyes at the notion.

"We're diverting."

"Ah, apologies," said Shad. "Anyways, once Zelda was born and proved to possess the same magnitude of magic as King Boras, she'd become the target for assassinations. Similar to our current problem if you think of it. Although it wouldn't make sense for them to have the same motive. You see, the people thought that if they could kill Zelda as a child, they would be able to avert another King Boras from ruling. To them her ailing father was a better alternative. But when King Boras perished and Zelda assumed regency their worries were allayed. She abolished her grandfather's laws and gave the people back their voice. After that the Twilight Crisis happened, and now here we are."

"Thank you for that history lesson, but what does this have to do with Crevan, the little snoot, yeah?" demanded Ashei, propping her feet up on the table, much to Shad's disapproval.

"Lord Crevan was personally responsible for circumventing two of those assassination attempts. Without him, Zelda would not be alive today." Shad then gave a despondent sigh. "Which makes disliking the man so difficult. He has no magical abilities, his standing is good and he receives good ratings from the people in his municipality. He's more of a pest than anything. He craves attention, and rubbing elbows with Zelda herself is the best form of attention one can receive. And he'll keep on getting in your face in order to gain more of that attention. It's his attitude that bothers me, and his personality. But it's Lady Crevan you should be concerned about."

"I hate that woman," muttered Ashei. She tossed her knife high and snatched it from the air. She turned to Link. "You'll hate her too, yeah."

"His wife?" asked Link.

"His mother," Shad informed. "Don't tell me she's coming too?"

"Evidently," replied Ashei.

Shad moaned. "Great."

Ashei frowned at Link. "I'd understand if you didn't know her. She's a pacifist and hates warriors of any kind, she won't even give them the decency of her attention, yeah. And she hardly tolerates it that Zelda herself can fight. You might have seen her around Zelda a few times during court. She likes to stand right by the throne as if she were the seneschal."

"If she doesn't speak to warriors, how do you know her?" asked Link.

Ashei snorted. "If she can't stand warriors, do you think she'd be able to abide a woman learning to fight? She had to at least make her opinion known, yeah. Also, she practically lives in the Chamber of Roses. She glares at me whenever I step foot in that place, yeah."

Link nodded. The Chamber of Roses was a highly feminine place and was the only section in the castle –barring personal quarters (although that rule was rarely followed) – that was forbidden to all males. To his knowledge, it was designed by female architects and built solely by women as an act of respect to the gerudo back when relations with the desert people were tense. He didn't think even the past kings dared enter their realm.

"Just because Crevan helped Zelda in the past, doesn't mean he wouldn't change his mind about attacking her in the future," input Link, rather cynically.

Shad opened his mouth to object, but closed it, considering. "Well, that's a valid point. It shall be taken into account."

"We'll keep an eye on him, along with the thousand or so other courtiers in the city, yeah," Ashei said acerbically.

Shad looked uneasy. "Well, we do our best."

"And how's Sir Hadrian doing with his assignment, do you know?" asked Link. "Has he gathered the list yet?"

"Give the man some time," said Shad. "He was only given the task just yesterday."

"Then he's dallied long enough, in my opinion, yeah."

Trust Ashei to have unreasonable expectations. He could understand though. This threat had them all on edge and eager for some leads.

What to do next though. Zelda had her bodyguards to look after her. Men almost as efficient against magic users as he was. They hadn't received any solid confirmation that she was endangered, other than Zelda's frightened declaration, information that Link received second hand. He hadn't seen her reacting negatively to anyone she'd been around lately, yet that could be attributed to her already established flawless acting skills. If he was the attacker, he'd devise a method of watching her day and night, perhaps on occasion remind her that he was still there, holding his threat over her head.

The guards had mentioned no suspicious presences following her. But the shadows in the night, and the mysterious events that could only be explained by magic. There had to be some sort of residue, or… was there a way to spy using magic?

Well, he wasn't going to wait around uselessly.

Link stood up.

Ashei and Shad both looked at him.

"Leaving already? We haven't even pilfered the wine cellar, yeah."

Shad sighed. "You're thinking of drinking at this hour?"

"Leaving alcohol to the evening hours is old-fashioned, yeah," Ashei dismissed. "I'm pretty certain we receive a wine bottle twice a week as part of our payment."

Link smiled. "Take that up with Zelda and we'll see about next time."

He left the kitchen just as the head cook entered and blew her top when she saw all the knives Ashei left in the beam.

* * *

There were two libraries in Castle Town. One was so small that it encompassed a larger portion of Zelda's study in the castle, possessing only tomes and volumes of greatest importance. The castle used to have a proper library, but that had been burned down during the invasion as collateral damage, and Zelda hadn't been able to justify allocating funds to its reconstruction.

The second library, the one in which Link decided to go visit, was a public one situated in the town itself and accessible to anyone.

On the way out of the castle, Link passed the presence chamber and momentarily paused.

Legault was there, a flock of fancy women surrounding him, all giggling and fawning. He had to blink twice at the spectacle. Legault didn't seem the type that would attract women, there were many vastly more handsome men hovering around on the outskirts that he'd peg as female magnets. Why then surge around Legault?

Link flushed when he realized how disrespectful the thought was, then walked past unnoticed and hurried down the outside steps and through the gates.

He headed over to the eastern sector of the city where an enormous clock tower was erected past a circular court. The building was covered with lush green vines, tendrils scaling and coiling around every nook. The sun glinted off the glass face of the clock and lit up the smooth sculpted stones of the structure so that the uppermost ones shown white in the daylight.

Link entered and was immediately beset with the sight of a wealth of books. Bookcases bordered every wall on each of the spiraling seven or so stories inside the building, every available space was packed with books, all neatly arranged on their shelves. Curtained alcoves were also scattered about at frequent intervals, offering private reading areas.

Save for the few scholars, or academy students meandering between the shelves, the library was almost completely empty. At the front there was a desk, a clerk situated behind it and perusing an extensive list.

Link had already visited the library once before, so he knew to approach the clerk before he delved into his research.

He wrinkled his nose.

He never imagined he'd be doing such a thing in his younger years. Researching had always seemed like a waste of the day to him. He'd only owned a single shelf of books back in Ordon, and only because he'd inherited them from his parents, who had meticulously collected them or were given them as inheritance over the years. He'd read all of them solely because Uli insisted that he learn how to read and had made him practice when he was younger, before time at the ranch stole that privilege away. He'd been given the standard education of a civilian and that was it. Most people living in the countryside didn't bother with reading a whole lot when they grew older. They knew their numbers and they had the basic literacy skills to survive, and that was it. Out of all of them Mayor Bo was the most educated, followed closely by Ilia. But he dealt with paperwork all the time, and Ilia was training to someday take his place.

He hadn't known how extensive one's knowledge was expected to be when in the city. Lord Raleigh had been brutally conceited on that point in his education.

Upon catching sight of Link through the corner of her eye, the library clerk looked up and put down her list.

"Good morning. If you'll just wait one second…"

She retrieved a clipboard from one of the drawers and flipped a few pages. She then spun it around and held a wet quill out to Link.

"If you'll just sign here and write in the date, you can begin browsing right away."

Link took the quill and did as he was told.

When he'd fist come to the library he hadn't known that signing in was protocol, a way to keep track of who all entered the library and on which days. Link wasn't sure what it was for, but he believed it deterred people from stealing the books. Although he was pretty certain he'd been told that the books had charms on them as well, so it was entirely impossible to remove them from the library without permission anyways.

He gave the clipboard and quill back and the clerk beamed.

"Enjoy the books, and if you have any trouble finding anything, let one of us know and we'll help you as best we can. There are other librarians throughout the library, ready and willing to assist."

Link thanked her politely and entered the maze of tomes.

Each section was labelled, which made it indefinitely easier to find what he wanted. There were three entire floors devoted to magic and the arcane.

It was intimidating, the amount of information that was stored in there. He'd have to narrow down his search considerably.

As he walked along the shelves, his eyes were drawn by the many titles and miniature icons on the spines. One such book that made him take a second glance, was a book about magical lore. Above the title was a small image of a pair of children holding hands.

He could spare a few minutes to feed his curiosity. Maybe they'd have some Ordonian folklore.

The pages unearthed depictions of a variety of beings, some gruesome, some elegant. Half of them were filled with negative connotations. Many were of magical spirits, and legendary sorcerers and sorceresses with footnotes that contained book titles on where to find more information about any particular one.

Link paused when he reached a chapter that spoke about invoking spirits.

Slowly he went through each page, then froze. Above the text was an image of a boy, scant older than seven and wearing clothing fit for the destitute.

His heart pounded as he drifted toward the written portion.

A mischievous spirit that often took the form of a young boy or girl. They were the keepers of cats, and always had at least five around them at all times. They bore yellow lanterns and watched over the gates of the world beyond death. Extremely humble and soft spoken, they accompanied mortal children when they became lost and would remain until they breathed their last, and the mortal child, unknowing that they had died, would follow the spirits as friends to the afterlife.

It didn't mention how they were invoked or to what purpose the invocation was done for, and Link didn't care to check the footnote to discover where he could read more.

Link stared at the pale eyes of the drawn child and slammed the book shut, unable to look at it any longer.

"Myths and legends, huh?"

Link nearly jumped out of his skin when Legault suddenly appeared behind him, hovering over his shoulder. Legault took a step back and smiled in a bashful manner.

"I apologize for the scare. I'll consider it for payback for you ignoring me. I saw you on the mezzanine and was distinctly offended that you didn't stop to say hello. But then I reasoned that you had to be busy and had more important things to do, and also that you didn't want to intrude on my conversation with the ladies. Or, that would be the polite excuse." He shrugged in a carefree manner.

Link contemplated quickly depositing the tome back on the shelf, but realized the act would look too incriminating, and he had nothing to hide. So he nodded and fingered the spine, handing it over when Legault reached his hand for it.

"Hmmm, fascinating subject." Legault was all smiles, turning the volume over in his grasp and studying the cover. "I enjoy ancient lore myself, though I usually keep to the heroic sagas. It must be vastly more interesting to you, seeing as you are a practically a living myth."

He returned the book and Link coolly placed it back on the shelf.

"I'd prefer not to be written about in any book," he said.

He didn't consider himself worthy of any tale at all, other than perhaps a small segment in the annals that would undoubtedly be recorded in the history books of the Twilight Invasion. Anything more was unnecessary and unwanted.

"Well that's too bad," Legault tutted, his grin expanding as he took far too much glee in Link's expression of distaste. "Many stories have been written about you already. I can't guarantee the accuracy of the events or the validity of the authors' research, but everyone's been drinking up any novels about you. It's made quite a few writers' that much wealthier. I myself have read through all available content about you. Although, I must say, they all differ a great deal from one another, but they are inspiring reads all the same."

That lone fact made him tense up and wilt inside. People wrote books… about him?

Maybe he would have been better off quietly disappearing into the wilds as his inner wolf had once compelled him to do. He already had difficulty bearing the attention of the people, he didn't want to become their idol as well.

"By the by," Legault said, casually surveying the books nearest to them. "What are you searching for? If you desire to delve further into Hyrulean lore, my collection that I have at my townhouse is quite extensive. I also have a few rare tomes that you'd be hard pressed to find anywhere else."

"The sagas," Link blurted. "I'd like to read about the old heroes."

Legault looked positively delighted. "Certainly! I have epics written by Queen Zelda the fifth, regaling legend of the Hero of Time. I also have many volumes of a variety of ancient gerudo warriors, and Hyrulean knights, including the 'Tale of Sir Valenzuela', and the famous 'Maiden of Aether'."

He'd known the nobility were avid readers, but to keep copies of entire sagas to themselves? Obviously he'd underestimated the extent of their love of literature. It would take him almost a year to plough through all the books he mentioned.

"And of course," Legault went on. "If you so choose, I could also lend you the novels featuring yourself-"

"No!" Link snapped before his sentence was fully formed.

If he read a single word about himself he'd vomit. It wasn't right reading about oneself. It simply wasn't. He was rightly embarrassed at the mere thought of people writing about him. And depicting what was likely to be inaccuracies…

People were bound to form false assumptions of him.

"If you insist," said Legault, amiably. "I'll have the books delivered to you by the end of the day. Just make sure to take good care of them. I trust they'll be in the same condition when you return them to me."

So no dog-earring them. It was something that drove Zelda up the wall.

Legault raised his hand in a motion of farewell and left. Link watched him over the railing as he descended each level, signed out at the desk and strode cheerfully through the door.

Link's shoulder's visibly relaxed. It was a good thing he hadn't been looking at ways for magical spying and detection when Legault came in, as had been his original aim. As he wasn't someone Link implicitly trusted, he was automatically labelled as another suspect.

That was thrice now that he'd been taken by surprise these past few days. First Ashei, then that mysterious boy, and now he was positively ashamed to admit that Legault had stunned him too.

How indignant for a knight and a hero. He needed to be more vigilant. No more becoming too immersed in his deep thought wanderings to be able to detect what was around him.

Resolutely he drifted through the shelves to locate the section on magical spying. Eventually when he'd gathered enough books he'd secluded himself in one of the alcoves and began to read.

Flipping through each text was slow-going. Link was not a fast reader, and there were many terms he didn't yet comprehend, even with his tutoring sessions, which he was semi-shocked hadn't resumed already, now that he was stationed for a time at the castle.

If anything though, he was dedicated, and his focus went unrivaled. It was only when his brain was full and his stomach began rumbling noisily that he finally left the library.

On his way back to the castle, he stopped by the eastern gate and whistled for Epona. After ensuring that she was in good health and wasn't too mad at him for ditching her the other night, he brought her with him to be stabled at the castle, where he knew the grooms would feed her lots of fresh carrots and juicy apples. Although, he made sure to brush her down himself.

Lord Crevan had arrived in the time he was gone. And maybe that was the reason that Raleigh's glare was extra vehement when he spotted him as he entered the dining hall for supper that evening. The pale-haired lord was positively fawning all over Zelda. He must have been at least ten years her senior, yet he played the game like all the others. Flirting and lavishing her with attention, showing her affection that only another member of the royal family was permitted.

There was an older woman there also, standing to Zelda's right side, her nose upturned in the haughtiest manner. Her face was a slab of granite, unyielding and naturally condescending. Her piercing eyes swept over the assembly, sharp and scrutinizing every little detail, passing judgment on everything she saw.

Link could only assume that this was Lady Crevan. And she appeared every bit the refined uppity aristocrat that Ashei had described her to be. Everything about her was calculated, even her wrinkles appeared to be formed in the most deliberate of senses, adding to the harshness of her features.

Lord Raleigh appeared as if he was barely tolerating them.

Once again Link was asked to dine at the royal table with Zelda. He was surprisingly disappointed when he saw that Legault was not there this time. Despite his overwhelming enthusiasm and charisma, Link found himself liking the man, and he would have provided preferable company than those who were present that evening.

It was to his dismay that Lord Raleigh had also decided to dine with them this time. The older man once again sneered at Link, then brushed past him without a word, a clear dismissal, unworthy of even any acknowledgement.

Link tried to conceal his scowl all throughout dinner. With the Crevans commanding the seats directly next to Zelda, everyone had been shuffled down from their regular spots, and somehow he had ended up sitting right across from Raleigh.

Surely, Link mused, he must have done something truly loathsome recently to incur the goddesses' wrath.

The minister didn't seem happy about the seating arrangement either, and cast callous glances alternatively to the Crevans and Link whenever his gaze happened his way. He mostly spoke with the woman to his left, another minister if he was to go by their seemingly familiarity and their topics of conversation.

Link didn't think he'd ever experienced a tenser and more unpleasant meal as that one, and by the end of it Link was battling the cold shivers racing up and down his spine.

He only saw Zelda briefly before she was again swiftly herded away by her ministers, the Crevans trailing closely behind her. She cast him a fleeting smile before hurrying out of the room.

Lady Crevan paused on her way out when she noticed him and her face creased in an unpleasant scowl.

Link was tempted to scowl right back.

He tried not to take it personally. Zelda was the queen, she was always busy. And she had her bodyguards five steps behind her at all times, she'd be safe on her own. If she decided she needed him at one of her meetings, she'd tell him.

When he arrived at his room half an hour to midnight, he was surprised to see that a large parcel had been delivered to him, and was waiting for his perusal on the coffee table in the antechamber.

It was full of books. Books and books and more books. All from Legault.

Link lifted one out and studied the embossed cover, the title written in gold. That single book could probably pay for his meals for a month.

Wasn't Legault being too generous? Most nobles he knew hoarded their literary works like dragons, and would hardly allow outsiders to touch them at all.

Link moved the package to the desk. He would read them later.

* * *

Sweat was beading on his brow and Link had to swipe it every few minutes to get it out of his eyes.

He'd just finished his training session with the knight potentials. Fortunately their original instructor had decided that he should contribute and took over for the remainder part of the session, as he would from now on, leaving Link with only two hours with them and the ample time to focus on his own practice.

There was another training field in the castle that was specifically for official knights, but the men and women there were all far too familiar with Link and would badger him nonstop whenever he paused for a break. Here at least people left him alone. Too intimidated or too fearful to actually approach him. And it gave him the opportunity to act as a role model for the rookies to look up to. They still ogled him whenever they could, but at least they'd killed their lazy habits and were taking their training more seriously.

He still wanted to talk to Erwin sometime, and maybe Will. He hadn't yet apologized for concealing his identity.

And…well, maybe it was a bit conceited of him, but he'd actually enjoyed the stunned look on their faces when they realized who he was. Surprising he found that he hadn't disliked that single instance of recognition.

" _Incoming, yeah. Royal procession_."

Link was in the middle of a form when Ashei's voice rang through his earrings. He completed the next sword swing before cutting the rest of it short.

Lowering his sword, he went over to drink heavily from a flask of water.

"What?"

" _Up on the battlements. Her majesty's ladies have decided to take her outside to enjoy the day, or for some other frivolous reason, yeah. Careful, their eyes are hungry."_

It took him no longer than a second to spot the group striding along the outer walls of the castle, a small gathering of Hyrulean nobility, and among them Ashei decked in her fighting gear.

Ashei seemed not to be paying attention to the rambles of the entourage, keeping herself a small distance away from them.

If anything the rookies and other soldiers turned more focused when they noticed the group. Link even saw some of the men taking off their shirts or swiping their hair back in a smooth gesture.

The ladies on the wall virtually swooned. He quickly looked away when many gazes became focused on him, and flushed.

"Where's Shad?" Link asked, somewhat curious.

Although it was curiouser to see Ashei hanging out with the 'stuck up, upper class snobs', as she deigned to call them.

" _He's made himself scarce for a while. After confronting Zelda, he doesn't feel he should make her more uneasy because of him."_

Link made a noise of agreement, then scoured the parapet for Zelda and stopped short.

It was that exact moment as his eyes alighted on her that the sun caught her in its ethereal rays, giving her an almost deity-like countenance. The glow caressed over the soft panes of her face, her hair like a cascading waterfall of caramel, ignited in the sun's fires. Her dress was a pale blue, the layer of chiffon floating in the breeze like the wings of a butterfly.

Link felt his throat go dry and refuse to function properly when he tried to swallow.

" _You're not even paying attention to me anymore, yeah."_

Link fought back his furious blush and deposited his flask on the bench, returning back to his routine.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

" _You can gawk at her majesty better from up here, you know."_

He snarled. "Ashei!"

" _Just a point, yeah."_

Link huffed and went through his drills, his body automatically performing each maneuver with precision honed from performing it a thousand times.

" _Fine. I wanted to inform you that Sir Hadrian has the list for us. And we've also had a breakthrough. One of the guards confessed some things. Auru wants us at Telma's fifteen minutes after the closing hour, yeah."_

He exhaled smoothly as he finished his form and stretched out his arms. He was glad he had decided against removing his tunic despite the heat generated by his exertion. He was hyper aware of the many wolfish eyes from the parapet indiscriminately watching him.

"What kind of things?"

" _I don't know, yeah. He's only spoken with Auru, but it seems even her bodyguards have reached their limits. Auru said he appeared really concerned and a bit helpless. Of course, it's sort of difficult trying to protect someone when they won't say who or what they need protection from, yeah."_

The frustration sounded through his earrings and Link couldn't help but feel the same. Not only that, he hadn't yet had a chance to speak to Zelda about anything lately, much less glean what was on her mind. Their interactions had been short and limited. The only gainful time they had was during that one spar.

She did promise though that she'd make time for him today. Hopefully her council wasn't keeping her too busy.

" _Shit!"_

Link jerked up, not too shocked to hear a curse word coming from Ashei, but stunned at the suddenness of it.

" _Shit shit shit shit shit!"_

"What is it?!" Link near shouted, startling a few knight potentials who were resting a few feet away from him.

" _She's gone! Damn it! Link get up here! Zelda's disappeared!"_

It was then the screaming registered. The ladies who had been with Zelda on the parapet were in hysterics and pointing over the wall to the other side. The noblemen that had accompanied them were yelling, startled. One of them was hollering orders at the guards running toward them, while Zelda's bodyguards were already on the move, descending the stairs and hurling out the small side door in the wall.

Link ran after them, blade already in a defensive hold. He cursed himself for not having his clawshots with him. He could have been over there in a flash.

"What happened?" he demanded. "Where is she?"

Ashei's voice stammered in reply. She was already through the small side door and out on the bridge outside the castle.

" _I don't know."_

"What do you mean, you don't know!" Link hollered, dodging panicking rookies.

" _I looked away for a split second and then the next she was gone. The ladies are screaming that she fell over the wall."_

Damn it! The moat on the other side would catch her, but at that height, the impact could cause severe shock and damage to the body. And if it rendered her unconscious… The moat encircled the entirety of the castle and leaned right up to the edge of the walls. He knew why Ashei herself didn't risk jumping in after her. Having been brought up in the northern region where the water was either frozen or persistently freezing she'd never had the opportunity to learn how to swim. She'd be useless in the water.

One man on the parapet had hurriedly shoved the ladies and lords aside and was pulling off his coat. In a flash he mounted the embrasure and dove over.

Link only caught a flash of him, but he knew it was Legault. Hopefully he could reach her before it was too late.

* * *

The shock of cold hit her like a thousand knives cutting into her skin. Zelda felt herself floating in a daze, her hair and skirts rising up as she sank further down. It was only when the weeds at the bottom began to brush up against her legs that she realized with firm clarity that she'd fallen into the moat.

The cloudy haze that had been occluding her mind instantly vanished. She could feel a pounding ache on the back of her skull but thrust it aside as she became aware of her predicament.

Her lungs were tightening. She needed to get to air. She swirled her limbs and began to shoot upward toward the speckled surface when something cold and slimy wrapped around her wrist. Believing a strand of seaweed had managed to latch onto her, Zelda clawed her fingers and tore at it to try and get it off, only she found it to be much thicker than seaweed, and much more firm.

Hesitantly she looked down and released an underwater scream. The precious air was lost in streams of bubbles, but that did not concern her as much as the sight of the pale grey skeletal hand wrapped around her wrist, enslaving it.

The hand clenched, bony fingers digging into her skin as it began to drag her down. Zelda kicked and flailed, her skirts tangling around her legs as she tore at the limb, desperately trying to cut loose.

Oh Goddesses, she was going to drown! Her lungs were screaming for air and black spots were starting to appear in her vision. She could no longer restrain the impulse to breathe and at once sucked in a lungful of frigid water. She instantly regretted it as the foul substance filled her lungs, piercing and invasive.

Any second and she would lose consciousness and be at the mercy of the _thing_ that had her.

With each second that passed her struggles were becoming weaker. Soon her energy had left her and all she could do was tug weakly as the hand drew her further in. Pulling and pulling her down down to the dark murky bed of the moat. Seaweed surrounded her on all sides as she touched the bottom, mud sucking against her clothes.

She didn't notice when the hand let go, her consciousness was fast leaving her. She had no energy to fight anymore.

The next thing she realized was the sensation of something hitting her stomach hard. Wetness rose up in her throat and she turned on her side to cough it out. She coughed and coughed mouthful after mouthful of filthy water until her throat ached and her lungs didn't feel so full, then she laid back, taking deep gulps of blessed air.

Something was holding onto her, hands keeping her still.

Eyes widening, she panicked and started flailing, shoving the thing away from her with all her might.

Her fingers burned with her light magic and she was about to let it loose before a deep voice penetrated her senses. It was soft and soothing as it called to her.

"Zelda…Zelda, stop, you're hurting yourself. Please, you need to stay still…"

She held back a quavering sob and let her magic die down.

Opening her eyes she saw the blurred outline of a face hanging over hers. Her gaze cleared as she blinked the water out of her vision, and her eyes connected with a pair of cobalt blue irises.

Her dress clung to her uncomfortably, and her slippers had fallen off. She was freezing beyond belief and could barely feel her limbs. The moat water came directly form the ice caps of Snowpeak and retained its frigid temperature all the way down. It surprised her that she could even move.

Taking shallow breaths, she shivered and sunk further into the warm body that held her. Not Link's, but someone else.

"Please, your majesty, say something!"

She shifted her gaze to Legault whose face appeared next to Link's. It was his body that she was against. He was soaked through, all his expensive silks and fabrics ruined from the water. Despite that, he was emanating heat enough to warm her through the drenched fabric. He must have dove in after her and freed her from the spectral appendage.

Suddenly she noticed how close she was to the water's edge and she jolted, inching further back.

"Zelda?"

Link was gazing at her with concern, an expression that she was well used to seeing these days. But Zelda didn't so much as look at him, her focus captivated by the methodically lapping water.

A hollow wind ruffled the stalks of grass, rippling over the water in a swirling eddy.

And on that breeze, the cackle of something sinister.

 _Hehehe_

Zelda closed her eyes firmly shut, waiting for _it_ to pass. To lose interest and move on.

"You majesty, are you quite well?"

Her eyes opened to peer at Legault, who seemed to be looking at her warily, water dripping from his hair over his face as he gazed at her with deep concern.

"I don't think she has a concussion. She must be experiencing a kind of shock."

Or she was simply too spooked and freezing cold to want to speak.

Her voice was raspy as she replied, "I'm fine."

Reigning her shivers under control, she attempted to sit up, however Link just pushed her back down.

"You shouldn't move until the healers check you," he reasoned. "You might have some internal damage."

Trust Link to always think practically in any situation. She flared her magic to determine her own state, but couldn't manage more than a wisp no matter how she beckoned. The stress must be hampering her ability to focus. Sighing she set in to wait for the medics.

"I would like you to bring me inside the castle. It should be fine if you carry me."

She didn't like feeling so exposed, so vulnerable. And also she wanted to be as far away from the water as possible.

Fortunately Link and Legault conceded to that, and making certain not to jostle her too much, bore her inside. By then her bodyguards and some of the knights who had been nearby, had surrounded them, provided her coverage from prying eyes. Ashei was there as well, barking orders and clearing the area.

They appropriated one of the armories and laid her down on a bench. Link took off his tunic and bundled it up for her to use as a pillow.

Zelda lay still, resting. She could hear the mad rush of voices outside, and for the most part ignored it. She was mentally preparing for the questioning that was to come. Questions that she'd be unable to answer.

"The medic is here," said Legault.

She nodded, head jolting in sudden pain and she squeezed her eyes shut to block it out.

The medic was let in and knelt down at her side, hands outstretched and hovering over her torso, magic weaving through his fingertips.

Zelda waited patiently for her diagnosis as Link and Legault watched from across the room, next to a spear rack.

With precision, the medic scanned her, then began pulsing his magic through her.

"Just a cracked rib. It can be mended in a heartbeat," he said, reassuringly. "Also your temperature is exceedingly low. We need to get you out of those wet clothes and bundled up in something warmer. And maybe get some tea in you, or hot soup."

Legault, who'd been listening in, opened the door to order one of the guards to fetch warm blankets.

Link merely stood there, hand gripping his sword and gaze lethal.

The medic unstoppered a red potion and made her drink some to take care of the number of small lacerations she'd incurred, then task complete, gathered his things to leave.

When it was just the two of them in the room, Link turned to her and demanded in a tone she hadn't heard since the battle with Ganondorf.

"What happened?"

His anger perturbed her and she could only thank the Goddesses that it wasn't aimed at her. It was the situation that made him furious.

She was rather upset that she'd have to disappoint him. She wouldn't be able to answer his question the way he wanted her too and it made her hesitate for fear of his reaction.

A voice at the door, however, prevented her from replying as it rang out.

"That's exactly what I'd like to know."

And Lord Raleigh stepped into the room.

* * *

 **I kept some parts the same as the last version, but most of it is entirely new.**

 **As usual, leave a comment and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It took blood, sweat and tears to crank this one out. But thankfully finals are over, and now I have a small break before summer term begins.**

 **Thank you to everyone who's faved, followed, and reviewed so far! I appreciate your patience with the rewrite! We're almost caught up. The next chapter will deviate very little from the original version's 'soiree' chapter, and then the new stuff begins. Again, I'm really sorry for changing so many things, but I feel the story's become better for it, and I'm happy everyone seems to like it so far!**

 **Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

"That's exactly what I'd like to know."

Raleigh's timing couldn't be more conveniently inopportune, Link thought.

Had he been close by to arrive so promptly?

As expected, Raleigh leveled a distasteful glare at him before striding purposefully to Zelda's side. Link stepped away to allow for room as the older man bent to evaluate Zelda himself.

Raleigh's steely eyes softened upon alighting on the queen. "Are you hurt?" His hands went to press against her forehead, then her cheeks, checking her for any injuries and expressing all the concern that any blood father would.

Link hated to admit it, but Shad was right in saying that the minister cared deeply for Zelda. She was the only person Link had ever seen him show any affection for. Link suspected that not even his wife – if such an unfortunate woman existed – would be able to instill that level of emotion in him.

Zelda gave a patent nod and asserted that she was fine, despite her contradictory appearance. "I must have been leaning too far over the embrasure and fallen off."

This caused his brows to raise high on his head, before abruptly furrowing.

Fallen off? The embrasures were thick. She would have had to have been leaning over a considerable amount to accomplish that.

Despite Link's incredulity over her meager and not wholly convincing explanation, Raleigh seemed to accept it.

"Come, you need some proper rest," said Raleigh, guiding Zelda upright by the elbow. "A rank lodge for weaponry is no fit place to recuperate from such an ordeal. I'll see to it that all your meetings are cancelled for the day."

"Thank you, Raleigh," muttered Zelda, not raising any objections, to Link's further astonishment.

Zelda, who was a work oriented enthusiast, who had simply brushed off her hands after the debacle with Ganondorf and set to restoring her country a moment later, who had no tolerance for illness of any sort and allowed nothing to impede her.

Link had been preparing to fight her tooth and nail to ensure she rest properly and avoid the social calling of her court and council. He was pleased, don't get him wrong, but it rankled him how she so easily heeded Raleigh's advise when ordinarily she'd disregard anyone else's.

Nodding in slight abjuration, she allowed the minister to assist her to stand, the faint trembling of her form the only indication as to how shaken she was. Other than that, nothing gave away that she was anything less than composed. She had instantly raised her mask of impartiality, her features honing to a sharpness that he was all too familiar with, having been witness to its use when she adorned it during court proceedings or when confronted with a particularly abrasive individual and in the midst of zoning them out. Although this time she lacked the miniscule smirk that embossed it.

Somehow it didn't seem the same without that smirk.

"I've ordered the guards not to allow anyone near," Raleigh informed her. "Not even Lady Crevan can get passed them. That woman can scent trouble on the wind. I wouldn't be surprised if she's already on her way."

Zelda opted not to reply, or simply had no energy for it.

It wasn't right. None of this was right. How could they both be so dismissive of this? He was no fool. The entire debacle reeked of foul play.

Link determined that the only thing to do was to step up.

"If I may be so bold, your highness," he said, a purposefully neutral edge to his voice. "I believe there is more to it than you simply having 'fallen off' the battlements." He swore Zelda's eyes shuttered, even as Raleigh's threatened to bury him. "It's either you were climbing around recklessly, which I severely doubt, or someone would have had to had pushed you."

Raleigh looked ready to burn him at the stake, and inwardly Link was piqued. Had Raleigh been the one Zelda had been speaking to in her study when Hadrian had unceremoniously eavesdropped on her? Whatever this danger was, he was now convinced that Raleigh was apprised of it. And for some reason, both he and Zelda were adamant about keeping it from everyone.

Wouldn't that be contradictive though? Concealing a danger from her own guards and soldiers was by no means a conducive way to assure her protection.

"Careful, Sir Link, of what you are implying," Raleigh spoke in a way that told he had only been tolerating Link's presence with remote indifference beforehand, and was severely annoyed that he had to apparently acknowledge him now. "Or at least think before you commence tossing accusations about."

The minister's adder-like eyes squinted as they pierced him with an annoyance-suffused glare.

Link held his stare with unyielding wolfish eyes. The thought of blackmail recurred in his mind and slowly began to solidify. It would explain their grave reactions and persistent silence. Was there even more at stake than they had perceived?

Raleigh harrumphed, holding Zelda gently by the arm. "Why are you still here? Go and be useful. Berate her majesty's protection detail for this disgraceful failure to account for her well-being. Don't just stand there gawking like an incompetent fool."

Brushed under the rug. So easily disregarded. It was as if the lord was trying to rile him up, to avert his attention.

How he despised that condescending drawl. That greater than thou attitude that the minister always directed at him.

Link locked his jaw to restrain from hurling an equally foul retort.

Useless?! Who was one of the first to arrive on the scene? Who was it who had cared for Zelda since Legault had rescued her from the moat? And now Raleigh wanted to take credit for his belated spur to action?

He looked to Zelda who was clinging to Raleigh's arm with a death grip, fingers bone-white and straining, shivering in her wet garments as they dripped on the floor. Her eyes were oddly downcast. Link had never before seen her looking so sullen.

"Zelda?" he said her name quietly, with open concern.

Her skin was white as parchment. She didn't look at him. Instead her eyes were clouded in a far off stare, immersed within herself.

"Thank you, Link," she spoke at a whisper. "Could we speak later? I feel unwell."

The hatred emanating from the two men abated in favor of their concern for their queen. Raleigh lofted one last haughty look at Link, the side of his lip giving a small quirk of a sneer, before he led Zelda from the armory.

Zelda's knees were so wobbly Link was surprised she didn't crumple to the ground. Somehow she managed to glide smoothly to the door of the armory and leave just as gracefully.

Refusing to be dismissed so easily, Link followed close behind.

Outside the grounds had been cleared of loiterers. All the nobles and trainees gone, none but Ashei and a number of soldiers remaining. Legault lingered close to Ashei, who stood stiffly with command as she sent some of the soldiers ahead to clear the corridors to Zelda's chambers. In respect for Zelda, they desired as few witnesses as possible to her current state.

Link looked on with approval. Zelda didn't need any more attention because of this. He could only imagine what the nobles who had been already present were going to say about it. It was impossible to stop the gossip mills once they started.

He studied Zelda, his heart falling at the despair lining the undertones of her mask.

It struck him that he never wanted to see that look in her again. She didn't deserve to be so miserable. But damn it all, he wished he knew what to do for her. He wanted to be with her at all times, to protect her nonstop from everyone and everything. However, he knew of more than one voice who would oppose that. She already had bodyguards - as blastedly inefficient as they were proving to be - and watching over her day and night would exhaust him eventually. Not to mention old Raleigh trusted him as far as he could toss him. There was no way he'd allow Zelda's safety to reside in the hands of some lauded peasant boy, no matter Link's credentials.

A woman in a bright red shawl rushed up to Zelda, carrying a load of blankets. Lady Devra, he recalled. Without pause, she bundled Zelda up and both she and Raleigh hurried her along up the stairs to the castle proper and out of his line of sight.

Link stopped at the gate to the training grounds and hesitated as he looked after them - her. He wanted deeply to give chase, yet held still.

Raleigh would take care of her. For now, there was evidence to gather while the scene was still fresh and the scent clear.

Link went first to the wall, intent on searching out anything that could be of use to their investigation.

Legault looked up at him as he was climbing the stairs to the battlements, and gave him a meaningful look. Link suspected that their thoughts may have aligned on the matter. That clearly this wasn't an accident as Zelda insisted it was. Something had happened up here, and one way or another, he was bound to discover what. He hadn't succeeded in the past two years in catching every listed criminal he was assigned by sheer luck.

As he'd done at Zelda's balcony, he scoured every inch of stone in the area, looking for traces of anything peculiar, and sniffing the air for the pungent odor of malignant magic.

That was his greatest suspicion. That somehow magic was involved. As no one had been accused and taken into custody for physically shoving her off the parapet, there was no other viable explanation he could fathom.

Link paused as he took a whiff of air. Roses and the cool scent of winter. Her scent.

He flushed ever so lightly when he realized he had been savoring it, and promptly returned to his task.

He breathed in the other scents in the area and frowned when he couldn't detect a hint of magic. But then a lot of the time magic was odorless. He couldn't find any evidence of violence either, only a torn patch of fabric that had snagged on the embrasure that matched the exact shade of Zelda's dress.

He looked over the side of the wall, testing it for himself how much he had to lean over before he felt unsafe, and also checking if there was anything on the outside that could have maybe been used to yank her down.

His ears flickered at the familiar stride approaching from behind.

"Find anything?" said Ashei, casting her gaze about, offering a fresh set of eyes to the scene, her sense of perception as acute as Link's.

Link remained silent, an intonation Ashei understood as negative.

Ashei sighed coarsely and fingered the pommel of her sword. "This is messed, yeah. Lord Raleigh has ordered everyone's silence, although if people are to ask, we're supposed to write it off as a bleeding accident. I call bull, yeah."

"What do you think?" Link asked, moving back to enable a broader view. "You were there with her. Did you… see anything peculiar? Was anybody acting weird?"

"It shames me to admit it, but I didn't see anything." Ashei's teeth clenched tightly, jaw feathering in self-admonishment. "I was right there and I let it happen, yeah. I couldn't do anything."

His heart went out to Ashei then and he clasped a comforting hand on her shoulder. She allowed the touch for a scant moment before shrugging it off with a small note of irritation.

"It's not pity that's needed here. It's action, yeah." Her voice fortified at the declaration.

"So… you'll change your mind about going near the water?" Link offered, once again scrutinizing the area as he spoke.

He shifted his attention to different sections of the grounds. The gates, the trainee entrance and beyond that to the barracks, whose spires he could see over the encompassing wall. Then he sighted along the parapet and nearby towers, anything that could offer a good vantage point for a marksman or surveyor.

"You really are a bane, yeah," hissed Ashei, turning from him with a scoff in order to look down at the soldiers still dallying about putting everything in order. "Fine, whatever. I only do this for her majesty's sake, not because of any of your coercion, yeah. I still think water is for the Zora's, and if Hylians were meant to swim in it, we'd have been born with fins."

"That's like saying if we were meant to wield weapons, we'd have been born with them attached to our hands."

Link noticed Legault finally leaving the grounds after talking in length to some of the soldiers. Link made a note to ask them what was said.

"Has Legault mentioned anything?"

Ashei followed his gaze and watched as he faded from view, clothes still sopping.

"Nothing of consequence. I believe he was shocked just as much as everyone else. It's thanks to his quick thinking that her majesty survived so I can't really fault him for being as mindlessly vapid as the rest of us, yeah."

Link nodded, humming in contemplation. "I think this indicates that whoever is behind Zelda's harassment is no longer satisfied with simple threats. The situation has escalated and it's important that we work twice as fast to bring it to a close."

Ashei looked at him, a tiny smirk accentuating her sharp features. "Your orders, sir?"

Link cringed, inwardly buckling under the weight of that referral. "Please don't say things like that. It sounds weird."

"Hero, then? Or champion? Favorite of the queen?" Ashei went on with profound amusement.

"Ugh, just go fetch me Sir Hadrian. You said he was ready with his list?"

"Affirmative, yeah," replied Ashei straightforward. "While you meet with Hadrian, I'm going to find Auru and urge him to have the meeting earlier. And bring that guard in too. See what he has to say, yeah."

Link blinked. He'd nearly forgotten about that.

"Does Sir Hadrian happen to know magic?" he asked.

"Not that I know of, yeah. But I can quickly find someone who does."

"Someone trustworthy," Link inserted. If he couldn't scent any magic out, maybe an actual mage would be able to detect something. He just hoped that whatever essence lingered didn't fade quickly.

He frowned, remembering something else. Back then after Legault had pulled Zelda from the water and revitalized her, she had been quite vehement about getting away from the water. Had something about it spooked her? Was the thing that had yanked her over, in the water?

Looks like he was in for a bit of a dip.

* * *

No matter the attempts to control the situation, the gossip mills had exploded not a quarter hour after the event had taken place, and soon everyone in the castle had heard of at least three different versions of how Zelda fell off the parapet. Many speculations were made of it. Many claimed that one of Zelda's lady friends had been overcome with jealousy and had shoved her, intending to play it off as an accident. Others claimed that the entire thing was a flagrant rumour spread about to ignite gossip and to stimulate the oftentimes drollness of court life with some excitement. But most of them fervently argued that Zelda purposefully jumped over in order to draw the attention of Hyrule's gallant hero. This story being, of course, the most outlandish concept of the lot, ended up becoming the most popularized as well. The nobilities' love for scandal ever prosperous.

Although the story that Hadrian had been informed of and was ordered to relay if anyone were to ask, was that the entire thing was an accident.

Poppycock. He'd bet his beard on it. For her to take a tumble off of the outer walls like that when no other incidence of falls had been heard of ever before except in war time? And all too soon after what he'd overheard outside her office? It was too much of a coincidence.

So he could say that it was no shocker when Hadrian found himself summoned by Sir Link, a well-reputed man and someone he greatly respected as a fellow knight and leader.

He had been tapped as a knight initially by Link when he'd first been coerced by his cohorts to try for knighthood, and his pride had swelled under Link's praise of his skills and professional conduct, both of which had been instilled in him from the cradle. As the years progressed, he continued to hold high regard for the Hero of Twilight, a man scant younger than himself. Unlike many of the others, he hadn't felt any nonsensical resentment or jealousy for him, despite his youth and humble beginnings. Rather, he considered it a privilege to look up to the single person who had the nerve to accomplish what – most ashamedly – no one else could, although not for any lack of effort. Many secret societies had been created during that time in the Twilight to overthrow the usurper, Zant, and assist in restoring the monarchy, although unfortunately they'd gone about it wrong and been swiftly suppressed and disbanded in the most gruesome way possible. Only Sir Link had succeeded, his nerve and daring carrying him through. Although, Hadrian imagined having the blessing of a Goddess did raise one's chances quite a bit, but there have also been tales of unsuccessful heroes, so he supposed there was still credit to be had.

As such, he took it as an honor that he'd been entrusted with the task of personally working with him on the matter concerning the queen. A matter of which he was as yet not fully privy to, but regardless it was a privilege.

He only hoped he'd live up to his role.

The page that delivered his note abided in antsy silence while Hadrian perused it then sent him off.

He had anticipated a summons, but not one so quickly. Sir Link really was a man devoted to his duties.

Feeling a small measure of importance, Hadrian swiftly gathered his list from where he'd stashed it in his modest apartments then hastened to the training grounds.

After asking around, he eventually found Link at the edge of the moat on the outer side of the wall.

Hadrian shut the postern and crossed the narrow walkway to the grassy turf of the northern field, stopping ten steps away from the younger knight.

"You called for me, Sir Link," he said, snapping to a sharp salute.

Link only inclined his head slightly in greeting, a surprisingly elegant gesture. "I did."

Now that he looked closely, he could see the other knight fidgeting with something. He also noticed that his chainmail was of an odd variety, resembling the scales of a Zora. Glancing over the hero, he realized that most of his apparel was curiously of Zoran make and style, including the headpiece which bore the Zoras' most distinguishable feature, the head-tail.

"You're early," said Link, adjusting the straps of his headgear. "I didn't think you'd make it down here so quick. Give me a second, will you."

Then, out of the blue, Link dove into the moat, cutting a straight path through the murky depths and disappearing entirely.

Hadrian was left confounded. What in Hyrule…?

A few seconds passed and the surface had settled, with no signs of disturbances beneath the water.

Self-discipline had him standing there with a soldier's posture for over fifteen minutes before Link surfaced farther along the moat, wading along with the slight current.

With a tip of his head, Link arched back into the water and was lost to sight. He reappeared not two feet away from him, and heaved out of the water.

The suit must have been designed to facilitate the wearer's oxygen intake under the water. It was Hadrian's only explanation as to how he had been able to stay under for so long.

Sir Link whipped off the headgear and tucked it beneath an arm, wiping his sopping fringe from his face. He smelled rank with filth from the moat water, the odor augmented by the glare of the hot sun steaming droplets off his skin.

"Nothing," Link simply said, without any elaboration.

Hadrian tensed when Link lofted his head to regard him and motioned with a small wave to follow.

They stopped at the barracks for Link to dry off, quickly bathe, and change back into his regular clothes before venturing back through the three sets of defensive walls to the inner bailey then up to the castle proper. They traveled the most remote routes he knew of, winding through many sets of corridors. The ease of which Link led them had him almost believing the rumors of his wolfish nature. He seemed to know exactly where to go to avoid everyone, his movements a methodical mixture of feral grace.

By the time he realized where they were going, they'd wended their way through the whole castle without detection. Hadrian didn't think he'd ever had been able to travel through it without encountering at least one person. How Link did it truly baffled him.

The gardens were like a burst of color before him, contrasting starkly against the bleak grey stones of which the castle was constructed.

Link trekked deeper into the lush expanse of orderly foliage before choosing a particular apple tree to stand beneath. He plucked one of the ripe fruits from a low-hanging bow and snacked on it eagerly, eyes venturing upward.

"Where do you fancy would be the easiest spot for an assassin to strike at Zelda?"

Hadrian stood there nonplussed for a moment, before venturing an answer, clearing his throat.

"I - I suppose in her bedchambers, or solar. Somewhere that would allow her majesty some privacy. An assassin would be able to dispatch her quickly without too much fuss, if they were extremely skilled." He hesitated uncertainly before carrying on. "Also, a smart move would be to attack her while she traveled. Her guards can't prepare for all eventualities. An assassin could use any means to catch them by surprise and separate her majesty from her entourage."

Link nodded and munched on his apple, still staring upward.

Curious, Hadrian followed his line of sight to a far off balcony, suspended on elaborate buttresses and overlooking an enclosed section of the gardens. Queen Zelda's own private gardens.

"I see…"

Hadrian turned back to Link to see his cobalt eyes had hardened, a manic – almost predatory – glint flaring from somewhere in the deep recesses.

"Then why attack in broad daylight, among so many witnesses? It eludes me…"

Hadrian watched anxiously as Link mumbled to himself.

"You've been informed of the events of this afternoon?"

Hadrian made a grunt of assent. "Yes, Sir. I was informed by Sir Bravos in passing."

Link nodded expectedly. "What do you think about it?"

He blinked. "Sir?"

"Do you believe it was an accident?"

Hadrian pursed his brows in contemplation. "In my personal opinion, I think that there's a deception going on in the castle. Something that no one can see, but it hangs over our heads every moment of every day."

"Do you think it's not Zelda herself that is being targeted, but the citizens?" asked Link.

He had to think about it for a small while, but in the end, he shook his head in the negative. "Not unless they are being used for blackmail. I still believe the main target is the queen. No one else shows signs of being terrorized."

Link's eyes were intent when they focussed on him. A forged combination of steel and fire.

It came to Hadrian that Link hadn't picked this spot by chance. That it was the queen's balcony he was watching. That he was keeping an eye on her even from a distance.

"We need to go over your list," said Link, chucking the apple core into a bush and wiping a drop of juice from his mouth. "I suspect more than ever now that we are dealing with a powerful mage."

Hadrian's spine straightened. "I have it right here."

His notes were enclosed in a medium sized booklet, filled to the brim with elegant cursive. Link's eyes bugged out of their sockets when he took it and started perusing the pages, expression becoming more incredulous the further he probed.

"This… this is it? All of this?"

Hadrian looked on with slight bemusement. "Is something the matter? I've separated everyone into different categories based on potential motives, then ordered them in terms of rank. I also labelled who can do magic and their type of magic. The ones marked with an X beside their names are those least likely to be suspects because of their close ties with the queen. I thought it would be prudent to list potential friends as well as enemies. It should all be very concise."

"But so many…" muttered Link, flipping through the pages. He growled and snapped the booklet shut. "You've done well. Thank you, Sir Hadrian."

Hadrian could have beamed with the praise, and puffed his chest out further. "I am at your disposal," he said with a short bow.

Link raised his brows and shrugged but didn't comment.

Not for the first time did Hadrian wonder as to Sir Link's relationship with Queen Zelda. He had never seen Link so tense, so inspired, as to when she was concerned. They made a formidable pair, to be sure. The imposing, yet magnanimous queen and her silent champion. Often he had seen them together at court, although more scarcely now that Link's new occupation kept him away for lengthy periods. Yet whenever he was around, the queen would choose no other to attend events with. There was a noticeable barrier between the two, however. A smidgeon of hesitation, as if both were scared to step over a line, and Hadrian pondered, what magnificence – or horrors, as it were – would Hyrule experience should that boundary be crossed.

Silently, Hadrian observed Link and wondered what he was thinking.

Although Link was a few years his junior, he could sense the experience of a battle-worn warrior emanating from him, as if he were hewn from a blade at birth. Hadrian had never taken part in the investigative unit among the knights, and was gleaning a new insight as to how they functioned through Link. It would help more, however, if the champion in question would inform him of his thought process. He was a silent source of strength, as ever. Link rarely spoke to anyone outside his cadre unless absolutely necessary. It was a trait that the ladies found fiercely alluring, and all others intimidating as hell.

Speaking of ladies…

Hadrian covertly glanced over to the right where a number of court ladies were coming around a bend in the hedge. The way they giggled and glanced at the unsuspecting hero was nothing short of predatory.

Link himself appeared aware of their presence, albeit perhaps oblivious to their intent. He gave them no regard, so focused on his work that he paid nothing else a wit of attention.

His aloofness only served to deepen his appeal to the women, as their tittering and overall whimsical conversations grew louder.

Hadrian stared at Link, incredulously.

Did he realize how many women he unconsciously strung along with his silent deportment? Link was either clueless, or already spoken for. As he'd heard nothing of the latter, Hadrian concluded that Link was indeed oblivious.

It was… rather inspiring, actually. How devoted Link was to his duties as knight and champion. Any ordinary man would have preened under the attention they received, but it never affected Link. Nor did he ever lead them on unfairly or play them against each other, as some men were wont to do. He truly was an admirable man.

The ladies squealed when it began to drizzle, darting back toward the castle in a rush of gowns. Link seemed to take this as cue to tuck the booklet he'd been analyzing into his pouch and head off without a word.

"Ah, Sir Link, is there anything else you have need of me for?" Hadrian waited with anxious anticipation as Link stopped and turned to face him.

"Stay in the castle. Keep an eye on those people on the top of your list, and help Ashei find me a trustworthy mage."

In seconds he was gone, bounding through the gardens and disappearing from sight.

Hadrian shook his head then mentally went over his orders. They were simple enough. There was only one thing he found truly troubling and that was keeping an eye on the nobles on his list. He didn't fancy spying on his fellow peers. But for Link, and for the queen's sake, he'd do it.

In that moment, as Hadrian made his way out of the gardens, he could have sworn he saw a streak of movement jaunting across the castle rooftops.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Link had been denied access to Zelda's chambers when he had gone to inquire about her. The knights at the door had been staunch in their refusal, saying that not only had Lord Raleigh forbade any visitors, Queen Zelda herself had requested total solitude. No one other than the head healer and her maid attendants had been allowed to enter.

At this point, Link was actively contemplating assigning himself as her personal bodyguard. It might be a good idea to keep close to her at all times.

Stewing with irritation, Link retreated to the solarium, the only room close enough to Zelda's chambers that he wouldn't be chased out of. It was one of Zelda's private rooms, and she'd insisted that Link was free to utilize it whenever he so desired.

Currently he was going over his messily scrawled notes from that day in the library. He was pleased to see that everything was actually legible for once, his handwriting was certainly improving, although not in heaps and bounds like his former tutors would have wanted.

Something foul settled in his stomach. The more he read about the subject, the less he liked about the whole theory of magic and its usage. He'd already disliked it a great deal, ever since he'd first felt its effect touch him and given him the body of a beast. He hadn't spoken much before, but being silenced completely had greatly terrified him. To think, a simple spell could steal away one's voice, or in Midna's case, practically her whole inheritance. No one should be able to manipulate people that easily. Even if his was caused by entering the Twilight Realm, it was still the world's magic. And he hated it.

Ever since he'd become a hero, all those lords, ladies, people who he'd hunted down, nobles who were supposed to work in tandem for the well-being of Hyrule, all of them either were mages or had employed mages to deceive and manipulate, to take advantage of the people who were helpless before the power of magic. It gave them too much of an advantage. It depended on a person's genetics and their general aptitude for magic, it was not a discipline that one had to work hard for. It was like a privilege that ordinary folk didn't have. Through his reading he'd become aware that everyone had small levels of magic in them, since they were created by the Golden Three, but how much was imparted to each individual usually dictated their standing in life. He found this to be ridiculously unfair. And also, those who were from well to do families usually bred with other magic users so to keep them in certain bloodlines. If it weren't for the occasional variant who was blessed by chance that appeared among the commoners every so often, then magic would be contained exclusively among the nobility.

Although perhaps he was being a tad unfair. He'd also known many magic users who were of decent stock. Zelda was the prime example of this. He couldn't see her ever abusing her power to manipulate the will of the people, as Shad had explained her grandfather had done. She only ever wielded her magic righteously. And he himself had a few magical artifacts in his arsenal. He supposed he was a bit biased, since he only got to see the ugly side of the spectrum. Zant and Ganondorf influenced him greatly in that regard, along with the people he'd hunted down throughout his two years as royal bounty hunter.

Regardless, it existed and no matter how much it might embitter him, unless the Goddesses willed it, magic would never be eradicated.

Thankfully there weren't that many methods to magically spy on people. Either that or he hadn't looked hard enough. Although it was heartening to know that for each method he found, there was also a way to counter them. He'd heaved a great sigh of relief upon that. At least it was preventable. The castle was fortified both physically and magically. It would be impossible to employ any spying techniques here in the castle. However, once again, his search yielded blank results. He had hoped for something that would give more of a lead.

He placed the scattering of papers down and rested his head back, closing his eyes. His brain was full to capacity with infuriating knowledge. He didn't have the mind for researching like Shad. Maybe he should leave it all to him from now on. Something to do that would keep the scholar busy, that's if he could convince him to take time off from studying the Oocca.

Sometimes he wished for that simple life as a goat wrangler again where books didn't matter so much, and where the spoken word was so much more meaningful than the written. Why were so many people in the city prone to reading? The only things worth reading were stories and legends. Things that kept him on the edge of his seat.

He thought back to the box of novels lying on the table in his apartments. Legault's collection that had been loaned to him. Link hadn't perused them yet, but maybe he'd take a gander at them before bed.

The thought was tossed almost as quickly as it had been formed. He had no time to be indulging in flippant works of literacy, no matter how appealing a small break from reality sounded. Perhaps when it was all over he would, but until then he couldn't afford to.

A knock sounded and Link slid forward on his chair. He looked up right as one of the servant's entered the solar.

The servant gave a small bow. "Sir Link, her majesty the queen wishes to see you."

He was on his feet faster than ever, his notes shoved haphazardly in his pack next to the booklet, as he strode out and through the hallways.

He'd heard that Zelda had been ensconced in her rooms since the incident, with no one but Lord Raleigh and the physician allowed to see her.

He hoped to the Goddesses that Raleigh was no longer there. Although seeing as the minister had hardly looked inclined to budge from her side in the armory, he'd say that prospect was low.

In his haste Link didn't bother taking any long detours, only ducked his head as he passed many milling nobles, all of them more vocal than usual that day. He ignored them and tried to tune out the rumored whispers. At one point he passed by a parlor room where Lady Crevan's voice emanated with unnecessary vollume.

"Absurd! Completely absurd. You'd think that as young strong men, her guards would have been able to anticipate something like this! Oh, cease your caterwauling. A noble lady does not weep. Have some decency! Lo? Do you have something to say, Lord Trevellyan? Well stop blubbering and out with it. Really, it's a wonder how this castle is ever functional when I'm not around. Do you have any idea-"

Link's brief peek into the room made him witness to many abashed faces and sobbing women. He made a mental note not to cross Lady Crevan's path. Ever.

This time the knights at Zelda's door didn't stop him when he knocked and was bid enter. The door closed fully behind him before he allowed himself to step further into the antechamber. He'd only ever been in the queen's quarters a few times, and never unchaperoned.

Scanning around, he didn't see anyone else. Only Zelda, sitting with her legs up on a pale blue settee, feathered with a mother of pearl pattern, and ornaments along the wood. She was clad all in flowing satin, her chestnut hair floating free around her shoulders in loose waves, her toes peeking from beneath the end of her garb were bare of any covering. She was overall the most informal he had ever seen her.

In this light, without all the makeup and pomp, her skin looked so sallow, the bags under her eyes more apparent. It appeared as if she hadn't slept well in weeks.

She had a book on her lap when he came in, but by the tension in her shoulders and the fingers rubbing at her temples, Link could tell that she hadn't really been immersed in it. She looked more stressed out than anything.

Her hand was abruptly lowered when she saw him though. Her spine straightening a fraction as she gazed in his direction. He had a feeling that she'd meant her brief moment of distress to be private.

He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but her smile, though timid and hesitant as it was, caused the question to lodge in his throat.

"Good evening, Link."

He gave a short nod, still struck by the casualness of her attire and mannerism.

Zelda's lips twitched as if she was suppressing a laugh. "You may sit down. I am still Zelda to you, whether I'm in full regalia or simple dressing robes. No need to stand on ceremony."

Link almost choked on his tongue. Dr-dressing robes…?

"Oh don't look at me like that. I am still considered presentable."

"S-sorry." He didn't know what else to say that wouldn't be considered rude or inappropriate. You look nice regardless? Don't worry, I'm not affected by it? It could all be taken as too crude.

Zelda smiled and canted her head, setting her book down on the coffee table. "It took me some effort to be rid of Lord Raleigh. He would have had me confined here in solitude, but the opportunity was too good and I couldn't pass the chance to see you."

Link blinked, not at all expecting that. What had he been expecting, actually? Mostly he'd thought she'd be in need of his comfort, but it sounded as if she was doing just fine on her own, if he ignored her sallow complexion and all other subtle indications to her distress.

"I've been feeling guilty about putting off our meeting," she went on. "It seems that some good has come from falling into the moat. For once I don't have scores of people surrounding me at all hours of the day. I do love doing what I do and being there among my subjects, but granted, it leaves very little time for myself." Her eyes shimmered. "I might even fabricate some symptoms. Lord Raleigh will surely then push the council to giving me even more time off."

He'd almost forgotten how conniving she could be. Taking advantage of her recovery period like that. It could almost convince him that the rumors of her purposefully throwing herself off the battlements were true.

Almost.

"Zelda, about what happened…"

Zelda averted her head, giving a small sigh. "Please, Link, let's not speak of it. It's embarrassing as it is. I'd rather not relive it."

Link frowned. She was being far too defensive of it. "But what if-"

"I don't want to make it an order, Link," she said quietly.

She looked so despondent then that he hadn't the heart to push her further.

Mutely he nodded his head in acquiesce.

"Thank you," she said softly, in obvious relief. "I already dread what everyone else is saying about it. I'd rather wait out the rumors."

He could only imagine how she'd react if she ever got wind of them. In truth, he hoped she never found out.

There was a knock on the door and Link's hand instantly went to his sword.

"Ah, that would be Melissa. I rang for tea before you arrived," Zelda explained coolly, her teal eyes wavering toward his blade the only acknowledgement of his unconscious movement. "Enter!"

A stout middle-aged woman came in, bearing a tray full of delicacies that at once had Zelda's face lighting up. She set the tray down and poured two cups of tea. She didn't seem fazed at all by Link's presence in the queen's wing, merely going about her work as if it were ordinary.

"There's a tonic for you as well, your majesty," said Melissa as she finished straightening the throw pillows at the other end of Zelda's settee. "Elvira's orders. You're to take it with your tea."

Zelda's attention was concentrated on the sugary confections as she replied, "Yes, thank you."

Melissa beamed in satisfaction before heading out.

With that Zelda's mask was gone and she grimaced in revolt at the small bottle at the edge of the tray.

She sighed. "Sometimes I believe the head healer takes enjoyment in forcing her dubious concoctions on me. She claims that they're more effective than red potions, but I have my doubts."

She uncorked the bottle and without giving herself time to think, downed it in one gulp. She gave a small shudder then helped herself to her tea to wipe away the taste.

"Ah, pleasing to the palate, as always," she said with a note of sarcasm, then picked up the small spoon in the sugar jar. "You take cream and sugar, right?"

"Ah, just one spoon," Link replied. "But I can do it."

"It's fine," said Zelda, before stirring in the single spoon of sugar and holding his teacup up to him.

Link took it gingerly and waited for it to cool before sipping.

"I must confess," said Zelda, picking up her own cup and holding it delicately in her lap, along with the saucer. "I'm curious as to why you're still here?"

Link looked up from where he'd been stirring his tea, to see her sparkling eyes alighting on him.

She took a sip of her tea and hummed in comfort. "I wonder why you haven't embarked on yet another thrilling adventure, spreading your grandeur and heroism to every corner of Hyrule."

"I didn't know you were so anxious to be rid or me," Link said completely straight-faced. "I can leave in the morning, if that is what your majesty desires."

Zelda jolted, her cup clicking sharply against her saucer as she almost spilled it. "I-I didn't mean it like that!"

He couldn't help himself and gave a tiny smirk of amusement. Zelda was quick to catch on and passed him a cold no-nonsense glare, the same one she used to intimidate her court. It only worked fractionally on him. Fractionally.

Zelda huffed and leaned into the cushions. "You're impossible."

She refused to look at him then. Unwilling to let the conversation dissolve, Link decided to answer her.

"I've been training the new knight potentials," he explained, gratified when he'd regained her intrigue. "And to improve my own skills."

"I suppose one can only go so far with being best in all the land," Zelda drawled, voice tinged with merriment. "Once you're best on the continent, then your name might be something worth remembering. What was it now? Lawrence? Leon?"

Her face lit with glee as he visibly cringed at that. He'd be damned if he ever shared a name with Raleigh.

"It's, Sir Link, your majesty. You knighted me yourself." It was a strain to keep himself from outright chuckling.

"Hmm, Link. How monosyllabic. I'll try to remember it." Her expression was one of utmost seriousness but for the spark in her crystalline orbs.

They spoke well into the evening, heartily feasting on the cakes and scones that had been served along with their tea. Zelda seemed to take particular delight in those.

"Cook doesn't allow me to have sweets often," she elucidated. "Say's it makes for an unhealthy diet. Absurd, I know." She picked up a plump powdered scone and took a bite. "She must have taken pity on me this once to make me so many."

She moaned and savored the treats. For some reason watching her made Link feel very uncomfortable, and more than once he hid behind the rim of his cup.

He was happily surprised when Zelda opted for them to share a private dinner right there in her antechamber instead of in the dining hall with all the other nobles. She gave him a wink and mentioned not to tell anyone else.

"The ladies would be extremely jealous of me, dining alone with the hero. They might start a revolt."

Contrary to popular belief, he _had_ noticed an impressive gathering of ladies following him around, he just chose not to acknowledge them. He'd thought their attentions would wane with time, but it seemed that the anecdote 'absence makes the heart grow fonder', was true indeed. Several times over the past few days of his stay here, he'd caught them staring avidly – hungrily – at him whenever he trained. Beforehand they'd be quick to learn his schedule and appear at the most opportune moments to spy – ahem, spectate. This time he'd made sure to veer away from habits and plan his daily activities randomly in order to subvert that. And it worked, except when he trained the knight potentials.

It was slightly agitating that he couldn't elude them all the time. Although Ashei had told him that if he raised his bow and arrow at them she was certain they'd get the hint. Pity he was too noble for that.

Before he knew it, their supper dishes had been cleared and the sky outside had darkened. He remembered that he was supposed to meet up with Ashei to go over what she'd learned from Zelda's guard, but decided it could wait. When else would he be able to see Zelda? It was the first time they'd spoken properly since he'd arrived at the castle.

Sometime during their session they had both moved to the sofa before the hearth. Sitting side by side, they indulged in the warmth emanating from the flames.

Zelda tugged her robe more tightly around her, gazing solemnly at the darkened sky beyond her window.

She gave a harrowing sigh and in it Link witnessed the vigor she'd expressed throughout the evening evaporating. Once again it was hard to miss those dark circles beneath her eyes.

She turned to him, giving a meager smile. "It's late, and Lord Raleigh is due to check on me. As much as I loath to, it is best to end our evening now."

Link did not dispute it, although he did break out into a fraction of a frown at hearing Raleigh was coming. He didn't fancy Raleigh's reaction upon finding him here, and neither would Zelda.

"His meeting should be finishing in about half an hour, leaving you plenty of time to reach your rooms," said Zelda, consulting the timepiece on the mantle.

Of course she had timed it so precisely so that they wouldn't be interrupted. Fancifully, he wondered at the conniption Raleigh would have if Link lingered a bit longer. Perhaps if he were bolder he wouldn't hesitate to find out.

"Thank you, Link," said Zelda quietly as Link got to his feet. "Other than this morning, today was pleasant. I'm glad you're here. In truth, I also wanted to ask you something…"

There was a monetary pause in which Link remained stone-still awaiting any request she may give him, and whereupon Zelda gathered her nerve.

"There's a small soiree, in two days' time that I am to attend," she began. "And I was wondering if you would be my escort? If it's not too much to ask. You have every right to decline. I know you're busy and it probably may not be of any interest to you."

That was it? He wondered as to her hesitance. He was used to escorting her to the various balls and galas that were held at the castle. As champion and savior of Hyrule, he sort of had that right to be her first choice as escort in regards to any social or public events until she eventually chose a suitor. This would be no different.

"If it pleases you," he answered simply.

Zelda's eyes shone and she smiled up at him. "Thank you again, Link. Goodnight."

He cast one last fleeting glance around the room, looked at Zelda, then bowed and took his leave.

The knights at the door nodded as he departed, heading down to his own rooms.

He'd have to give the former resistance group a good reason for missing out on their meeting. He let out a low curse. He'd had the perfect opportunity to convince Zelda to confide in him, but blew it. Sure she had requested he not pry, but for some reason he didn't think Ashei and the others would look kindly upon that. Auru was bound to have his head for it.

Dreading the meeting to come, Link stole like a phantom through the castle. A silent breeze through the winding corridors.

* * *

 **As usual, leave a comment if you liked it!**

 **And feel free to point out any inconsistencies or spelling errors that you may find. I'll try to correct them right away.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I lied. I wrote too much so next chapter will be all about the soiree. Apologies!**

 **Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews! Seriously, with all the crazy stuff going on in my life, they really inspire me to keep on writing despite all that, and help remind me that people are waiting for new chapters. So thank you!**

 **Enjoy the read!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

He was practically beaming sunshine when he arrived at the training grounds that morning, causing more than a few of the knight potentials to make a misstep in their routine or to stare openly at him. Normally he was all mundane and neutrality with only the occasional small quirk of the lips when he approved of something. Never had they seen him so… so exuberant.

Throughout the training period, Link found himself handing out more praise than critiques, and any criticism he did give was lighthearted and filled with a plethora of encouragement. At some time during the training a few of the potentials mustered up the courage to outright ask him if he was alright. What nonsense. Couldn't they tell that he was in impeccable form? Nothing to construe to any of the contrary.

For once it was as if that inky ominous cloud looming over their heads had receded a touch, giving way to blue skies and clear weather, if only for the time being.

When their knight instructor arrived a few hours later to take over, instead of banking back toward the castle as per his usual routine, Link lingered behind, content to watch with heady interest. Eventually he ventured over to the opposite end of the grounds past the arches to where the rookies practiced. He'd been meaning to confront them again after he'd first had the pleasure of making their acquaintance.

He recognized Arwin and Will from before, as well as a few other faces. They didn't notice him at first, the novelty of his presence in the yard across from theirs having died down somewhat.

It was when their drill sergeant stepped out to speak with another soldier that the first of the rookies saw him.

The girl emitted a small 'eep', freezing suddenly, which prompted her friend to look over and similarly freeze up when she saw him. Soon Link found himself once again the center of attention.

Diligently drifting his gaze over them, Link looked them all over. When he met the eyes of Will and Arwin, the two he was most familiar with, the former abruptly looked down, shamefaced, while the latter fidgeted uneasily.

Link hadn't thought clearly over what he'd intended to say to them and so stood silently, which only seemed to intimidate them further. Nobody moved an inch, and if it weren't a necessity for survival, he suspected they wouldn't be breathing either.

Link frowned. He didn't mean to scare them. He'd only wanted to see how they were doing.

Inhaling a steady breath, Link said deliberately, "At ease. You don't all have to be so tense."

If anything they stiffened up even more. He would have sighed disparagingly if he wasn't feeling so elated at everything else.

Silence presided over the group.

Link suddenly regretted his intrusion, but just when he decided to leave, Will came forward and stopped a few feet away.

Wary, Link held his stare, his guard raised.

"Do you have something to say, Will?" He uttered the name with a low drawl, feigning triviality to hide his slight trepidation.

Will stood stock still, expressionless and unrevealing but for the slight twitch of his brow before he all at once sketched a rigid bow.

"Sir Link, I apologize profusely for my disgraceful behavior towards you the other day. It was inappropriate to treat a reputed knight as yourself with such disrespect."

Link blinked blandly, taken aback.

Seeing his lack of open reaction, Will continued. "I acted callously, without proper thought. If I had known who you were I would have never dared acting with such audacity. Even without knowing, I shouldn't have behaved that way. I was inconsiderate and arrogant in front of what I thought was a new recruit, when I should have been supportive and encouraging. My pride got in the way. For that I am sorry."

Of all things… He hadn't been expecting _that_. Was this really the same egotistic little shrew he'd brought to heel those few days ago?

It wasn't like most bullies he knew to fess up and admit to their faults. Much less apologize for them.

Link canted his head to the side then strode up to the youth. His sharp eyes picked up the slight tensing of Will's shoulders, still bent in his bow. Link planted his feet and placed a hand on his sword hilt.

"I accept your apology," he said plainly, giving Will permission to rise from his bow. When the other boy had straightened up Link lowered his voice so the others would not overhear. "Although if you are truly sincere, you'd start with making it up to your cohorts." He indicated with a shift of his eyes to the rest of the rookies behind Will. "Those are your future comrades. Think on it, you'll be trusting your back to them one day, and can you do that easily if you've shown only animosity to them?"

They had to be roughly the same age, and Will was definitely at least half a foot taller than Link, but in spite of this, the other male lowered his gaze demurely and referred to him quietly, "No sir."

Link's lips lifted at the corners in a modest grin. "I must apologize as well. I too was at fault for deceiving you by withholding my identity."

Will's eyes widened. "It was still uncouth of me."

"What lessons are you being taught at the moment?" Link asked. "Asides from your physical training?"

Will looked slightly surprised before listing off, "Ah, well there's arithmetic, logic and philosophy, astronomy, history, war tactics, ancient Hylian, manners and comportment, law, and geography. "

"And in manners and comportment, have you been studying the knights' code?"

"Why...yes. We were required to memorize it within the first week." The minute hunch of his shoulders showed that Will was catching on to what he was getting to.

Link said kindly, "It's not something you can just turn on and off. You can't simply follow the code one moment, and disregard it the next. It's not a hobby. A knight - all of her majesty's soldiers, really - are expected to _live_ by the code. Every minute of every hour of every day. It becomes your lifestyle."

"I-I understand, sir," Will said, ducking his head further.

Confident that he'd gotten his point across, Link started toward the rest of the novices, still watching rigidly like statues.

As he passed, and without breaking stride, Link murmured silently, "But even among the knights, remorse is a rare and valued quality."

Will snapped his head toward Link, who flashed him an approving smile, before stationing himself at command position before the amateur troops.

Link glanced around at them all. "Continue on as you were. I'm sure when the sergeant returns he won't be pleased to see you idling."

Like spooked bomskits, they all shot back to work, none of them daring to dawdle, albeit not without casting timid looks at him every so often. Arwin did this more so than any other. His brows were furrowed, lips pursing as if he was trying to figure something out.

As with the potentials when he'd first gone to oversee their training, the novices did as he bade with nervous tension. Pressing down the onset of irritation at their sudden skittishness around him, Link strode through the ranks, observing them.

As he watched them his thoughts began to drift, and inevitable they ended back to the pleasant, albeit peculiar, evening spent with Zelda. Despite her initial despondent appearance, she had seemed to brighten up during their conversation, becoming more at ease the more they talked. She had been her usual, mesmerizing self and with each word spoken he'd become more entranced with her. He'd forgotten how enchanting she could be. It was no wonder people fell to their knees to please her. She didn't need any of the ruthless control that her grandfather was known to exert over his subjects. Her very demeanor was enough to entice them. Not to mention she was very approachable and not known to throw fits or act out of pettiness.

And what's more is she had alluded to the intention of calling for him again today. If he hadn't promised Auru he'd be sure to attend today's meeting as a sort of penance for skipping out yesterday, he'd clear his entire schedule for her.

If only… if only she wasn't being targeted. If only she was able to run her nation peacefully. Didn't they see that she was what's best for Hyrule? She was so kind and considerate. He knew she might look imposing and distant, but beneath her cold defenses there was a blazing hearth of kindness and wit sharp enough to leave the wisest of people stuttering. Why would anyone want to harm her?

That thought sobered him up, fouling his good mood. As long as the knowledge that she was in danger hung over him he would not be able to rest easy.

Shaking himself out of his dreary stupor, Link approached one of the girls to give a few pointers. He was relatively surprised, actually. This batch of rookies were pretty decent at their stage. Much like Colin a few weeks after he'd first started teaching him.

It pleased him to see Hyrule's forces slowly molding back into its original formidable presence once more. Staving off threats from their neighbours had been another one of the difficulties over the past few years. With their forces depleted from Zant's attack, Hyrule had been left vulnerable. If Zelda had not taken charge as quickly as she had once the usurpers had been defeated, and established a method of action, they'd have been under threat of being conquered by another nation. Holodrum, their neighbor to the east, was known to be always eager to expand, and their relationship with Termina was precarious at best. The only country they had any firm ties with was Hytopia, but it didn't directly border Hyrule.

Link moved on to the next rookie, offering more advice and encouragement. Then to the next. Eventually he found himself looking again into the vastly more demure stare of Will. The youth kept his eyes averted but looked up at him when Link lingered.

Link grabbed Will's sword arm, adjusting his grip. "You're holding it like you'd hold charcoal. Keep your fingers firmly grasped around the handle so it can't be as easily knocked out. Swing the blade outward from your core. Your entire body is necessary for each movement. Use your legs, hips, shoulders, then arm and wrist for each strike. That way you won't waste energy by trying to use only your arm. Even a slight twist of the body can deal a huge impact."

Link let go and Will firmed his grip. He gave a muffled 'thank you', and proceeded to swing the sword as instructed.

A little while later he made his way to Arwin, the second rookie he wanted to talk to.

The youth was occupied with going over the basic soldier's technique, a rudimentary form that everyone was required to master before advancing further. He paused when he saw Link watching him and lowered his sword.

Link hesitated. He rather liked Arwin. He was a pleasant and outspoken person and easy to get along with, rather like a less enhanced version of Ashei. He seemed to be drawn to people like her, apparently. It had been easy to connect with Arwin on the spot, and Arwin hadn't been afraid to stand up in his defense. But now he didn't know what to expect of the other male. Would he be upset that Link had deceived him?

It turned out that Link had nothing to worry about, for the sheepish expression on Arwin's face indicated a lazy stance on the whole affair.

"Arwin," greeted Link, cautious nonetheless.

Arwin jolted then replied with a short bow. "Sir Link." He opened his mouth, about to say something, then closed it and shrugged, grinning. "You sure pulled the wool over our eyes. I'm almost ashamed that I didn't recognize the hero when he was standing right in front of me. I kind of feel really foolish right now," he revealed.

Link cocked his head to the side. "So… you're not angry with me?"

Arwin widened his eyes in surprise. "Heavens no! Why should I be? You put Will in his place, in front of all of us novices! It's made everyone's life in the barracks much easier. I haven't found any dead rats in my bed for days now. All thanks to the hero!"

Again with that title. "You don't need to call me that," said Link. "Titles have never meant much to me."

Arwin grinned earnestly. "Yes, I heard that you were not a noble at birth. It's rather inspiring. My mum's a noble, but my dad was just a plain farmer. He got his title when he married my mum, but I still consider myself half and half."

He spun his training sword in a hazardous twirl - nearly clocking the side of Link's head in the process – before holding it out straight.

"Alright, teach me what you know!"

Link kept a wary eye on the wooden sword as he answered. "You sure?"

Arwin snorted. "I saw you helping all the others and I'd like a turn too. Shit, if my brothers back home heard that I was being taught by the hero himself, they'd wet themselves. There's no way I'm going to pass this up. Not even if you refuse."

He certainly was a character. Link was somewhat reminded of the kids back home in Ordon. He'd always admired their enthusiasm and was thrilled to show them any new stunt he'd learn. The small taste of home brought a smile to his face and he began by circling Arwin's form.

"Your stance is too narrow," he started. "Remember, your legs are your foundation. The slightest weakness in them and you'll topple over. Keep your heels flat on the ground, feet at a three-quarter stance, and toes pointed inward, not outward. Have your knees bent ever so slightly. Good. Now if I do this…"

Link shoved against Arwin's shoulder, causing him to sway slightly but overall remain upright.

Link gave a knowing grin. "You won't lose your balance."

Arwin whistled low and gave a broad smile. "Woah. Okay, that really makes a difference."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Link saw some of the other rookies copying the stance, adjusting to how Link described.

"So, is it true you fought off a three-headed dragon?" Arwin asked, practicing a horizontal swing that Link demonstrated for him.

Link nearly shuddered at the thought. Goddesses forbid he went up against anything that atrocious. "There was only one head."

Arwin nodded, grinning widely. "Ah, of course." He sighed, wistfully. "What I'd do to have seen that battle. Actually there's not a lot I wouldn't do just to see a dragon close up. What was it like?"

He shifted Arwin's arm an inch higher, and aimed it so the tip of the sword was directly in front. If he'd been fighting an opponent, it would be pointing right at their chest.

"Hideous and filthy," Link informed, matter of fact. "It took weeks to get rid of all the blood from my clothes."

"Wicked!" Arwin completed the same swing again, and again Link fixed his stance. "I think Lisette is glaring at me. I'm not hogging you, am I?"

"Only because apparently you need the most help out of the lot," stated Link sardonically.

Arwin exclaimed loudly. "Woah-ho! That was a joke, wasn't it?"

"Who said it was," Link deadpanned, although the lilt in his voice indicated otherwise.

Arwin laughed sheepishly. "Ah, it was a joke, wasn't it? Sorry, you're kind of hard to read."

Link blinked and shrugged. "I didn't realize. People used to call me an open book."

Arwin laughed openly at that.

He'd actually been called too expressive for his own good, and it made him damn well simple to manipulate. A fun fact that Ilia took full advantage of. Ashei's straight-faced disposition must be rubbing off on him. She was another he could almost never tell whether she was being sarcastic or brutally honest.

Link spent another hour helping out the novices before the time for his meeting approached. Since he had absconded to Zelda's personal chambers the night before, Auru had made certain to reschedule a slot for him to be briefed on what he had missed.

Link hurried through the castle at a brisk walk. He wasn't looking forward to the lecture Auru would no doubt submit him to when he arrived, yet he was also anxious to know what that guard had seen. Anything that would provide them some headway into their case.

His imagination was running rampant at this point. He burst through the door to Auru's office so hard it thunked loudly against the wall.

Auru was standing before a bookcase, tome in hand and eyes squinting at the lettering. He snapped his head up at Link's entrance, face pulled in a frown.

"I see that your punctuality is on point," Auru said, eyes returning back to the monstrous tome he'd been perusing. "Which makes me wonder… what in Hyrule was so important that you'd miss yesterday's meeting? You are aware that her majesty's life is at stake?"

Severity overtook his visage then. "What happened?" Link asked, a sharp note in his voice, edging on frantic.

The older man simply raised a hand. "Calm yourself. Just some intel. Nothing pressing, although it is concerning."

"When is it not concerning?"

Nevertheless, Link motioned for Auru to go on.

Auru did so obligingly. Snapping his book shut, he carried it over to his desk and set it down among the clutter spread over the mahogany surface. He traced his fingers over the cover, ruminating.

"First, tell me where you were."

Link huffed and closed the door, moving to the center of the room. "I was with her majesty, okay."

At that, a mixed look of curiosity and askance flushed over the older man's face, resulting in him blinking in bemusement. "With her majesty? How? Zelda's been locked up in her room since the incident. Have you been guarding her?"

Link averted his eyes. In retrospect that's what he should have been doing, although given the time spent with Zelda he may as well have been. He supposed that he should be honest to Auru though.

"More like entertaining her."

There was a beat as Auru digested this information. With great hesitance, he coughed then quirked an eyebrow. "In her chambers?"

"Well she hasn't really emerged from there, so it couldn't be anywhere else."

"Alone?"

Link shrugged. "More or less."

Auru dipped his head, frowning. "Link…"

Link looked at Auru peculiarly. Had he said something wrong? Was Auru really that mad at him for skipping out on the meeting? He'd thought being with Zelda might allay any adverse feelings, but perhaps he'd was wrong.

Giving Link a piercing look, Auru sighed, stroking his beard. "If it were any other man, I'd question your integrity."

Link cocked his head. Integrity? Why would he question…. Oh. OH!

"It's not like that!"

Once again Auru raised a hand in a halting motion. "I understand. You would use entertainment in the innocent sense of the word."

Link didn't think his face had ever flushed this bright red before. He was not naïve in the least as to what most people would perceive the sort of entertainment between a woman and man to entail. Rusl had seen to that sordid bit of knowledge, currently thrust way back to the farthest recesses of his mind, locked up and not to be delved in for as long as he could help it, years ago.

"She called on me to apologize for not being able to meet with me earlier," he defended, voice tinged with more panic than he'd have liked. He scoffed. "It's not like any of that was her fault. But then we started talking and had dinner. I left before the hour became too indecent."

"Trust me, Link, I know for a fact that you'd never have anything but the noblest intentions for her majesty," Auru said, factually. "But heed me, anyone else would immediately grasp the wrong idea and it could land you in a world of trouble."

"You really think that, yeah," Ashei's alto rang out just as she opened the door to admit herself.

Sauntering across the floorboards, boots clacking uncaringly loud, she situated herself before the desk, snatching up a stack of leaflets and idly sifting through them.

"So overdramatic, yeah," she carried on in her characteristic drawl. "It would raise intrigue, and perhaps start some discourse among many of the nobility, but these are Hyruleans we're dealing with. Not some stuck-up prudish Terminians. A little scandal would only incite the masses. They'd be dying to pry their hands into this juicy bit of gossip, no matter how innocent it really is." Ashei tossed Link a wolfish smirk. "How much do you wager the elite would pay for this delicious morsel? Or should I reserve this bit for myself as blackmail, yeah."

Link felt his whole body tense as his eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't!"

Ashei's smirk widened, vaunting her deviousness. "Once you stop opening yourself up to vulnerability you won't have to deal with things like this. You have to learn, Link, you're only susceptible because you allow yourself to be. If you stopped caring what people thought of you, then no one would have anything to hold over your head, yeah."

"Enough, Ashei," Auru shot, irately.

Ashei scoffed. "What are you? My father?"

Circling his desk, he sat down on the plush chair, hand resting at the small of his back as his bones creaked. "Don't be ridiculous. Of course not. But, as the queen's adviser I demand that you keep this to yourself. If Lord Raleigh finds out you can be sure there will be hell to pay." He wavered a second. "Assuming he doesn't already know?"

Link shook his head. "He doesn't." Thank the Goddesses for small blessings.

Auru nodded and folded his hands beneath his chin. "This event has cause to be a good thing. Link, you mentioned you've had a long discussion with Zelda. Have you gleaned anything off her? Has she spoken of anything of use?"

"Only that she doesn't want to talk about it." A bizarre stand for a woman, really. All the girls he'd met had always been more than pleased to divulge every last shred of detail concerning their personal problems, despite how flippant they might be.

"Nothing appeared wrong?"

Link frowned, thinking. "Other than her initial pallor, she looked fine. Spooked maybe, but also happy that it got her out of work."

Ashei snorted agreeably. "Smart woman, yeah. It will give those buffoons in the council something to do."

Link looked away, belatedly remembering something. "I'm not sure if this is relevant, but she also invited me to a soiree."

To his surprise, Ashei at once brightened up, while Auru looked rather pleased.

"Good. This will give you an opportunity to spend more time with her and see if her behavior differs while out in public. Also, we can use this opportunity to scope out our target."

"I don't understand why we can't just guard her ourselves. Ashei and I could take shifts."

Auru shook his head. "Not possible. The minute you set yourself to guard her, questions will be raised and it would alarm everybody, mainly our target. We can't allow that to happen. At least, not yet. We must keep all interactions as casual as possible."

Ashei flung the leaflets down then went over to lean against the bookcase, arms crossed. "Don't worry, yeah. I've been sticking real close to her. It's the benefit of being a woman, yeah. There are some places that males just aren't accepted, and seeing how we lack female knights, I'm usually the escort, yeah."

"I'll stay close to her during the soiree then," said Link resolutely. His piercing cobalt eyes then narrowed on Auru. "Now tell me exactly what the guard said. You said one of her bodyguards gave you information, right?"

The anticipation was eating away at him. Link felt as if every fiber of his being was on edge, rapt with attention.

In his peripherals he noted Ashei pressing her lips together, her fists clenching almost imperceptibly. Auru, meanwhile, drew out a harried breath.

"It was Sir Justin who informed us." Auru pushed the tome to the side. The entirety of his focus on the subject at hand. "Apparently her majesty has been going off on her own in the dead of the night."

Link's ears instinctively perked up.

"We suspect she's been using the servants' passage to sneak out of her rooms unnoticed. Sir Justin would always respectfully follow at a distance, without letting on to her majesty that she wasn't alone. It is her castle after all. If she wants to wander it during the night, she is well within her right to." Auru looked grave. "Sir Justin reported four such incidences. And each time she always went to the same place. Do you remember when the Invasion took place. Where Zelda was being kept confined?"

Link dipped his head, eyes darkening. "The tower?"

Auru nodded. "The southwestern tower. That was her destination."

"That decrepit old place?"

It hadn't been fit to host the lowliest of peasants, much less the princess of the country. He remembered the bedsheets having been moth-eaten, rats and roaches had infested the walls, and frequent cracks had caused many a draft in there. It had been moldy and filthy. It was a wonder she hadn't caught a whole assortment of diseases during her stay.

"According to Sir Justin, during each time that he followed her, she'd never climb all way up. Only go so far as the second landing before heading back down." Auru continued. At this point his voice had lowered considerably, an indication as to just how truly troubled he was. "Now this is what had Sir Justin most disturbed. One time he'd tried to climb up after her out of concern for her safety. He was unable to go past the first three steps. He describes it as the stairway becoming distorted, and a pungent smell would waft down, like sulfur. And there were murmurs. Voices and shadows all around him that wouldn't desist until he'd backed down the stairs and completely left the tower."

"Has anyone investigated the tower yet?" Link asked. "Does it only happen when Zelda is there too? What about during the day? Who patrols it?"

"No one," replied Ashei. "I already checked it out, yeah. It's not only creepy at night. Everybody refuses to go near it. Some of the soldiers have reported hearing moaning echoing from it, and not the pleasurable sort, yeah."

"Stray poe?"

"If it was that, do you think that someone wouldn't have dealt with it already, yeah?"

Link sighed. "Didn't think so."

"There is more," inserted Auru, causing Link to look up, eyes widening a fraction.

What else could there possibly be? So much already was going on. It was hard to digest.

"We've also confirmed that the activity in the tower coincides with when Zelda first started manifesting her strange behaviors. Or, as we still as yet presume, when she first started receiving threats."

As if she suddenly knew she was being watched. Their target must have revealed themselves at that point and issued their threat. All this time she was being harassed. But then what was the significance of the tower?

Link's eyes widened and he suddenly took a sharp inhale of breath.

"Could it be," started Link, brows starting to furrow irascibly. "That she goes to the tower to meet with them?"

Auru and Ashei became very still. Their silence informed him that they'd already drawn this conclusion and were about as happy about it as he was.

Link's mind was already establishing a surveillance rotation and plans for an ambush.

"Do we know how they get in?" They had already postulated that the people involved were part of the nobility. If so, they had the means of entering and leaving the castle at will. The guards would only stop them to verify their identity. Or they may already be living in the castle.

Auru stroked his beard. "We can't be too certain, but we think that Zelda might have opened a clearance circle for them to teleport to. During Sir Justin's investigations he reported never seeing anyone else enter or leave the tower."

Alright then. They'd have to set a trap and wait for Zelda to sneak out again to implement it.

"Right," Link said. "Have the guards inform us the next time she leaves right away."

"Order already issued, Sir." Ashei snapped a salute, grinning cheekily.

"We're going to need a direct form of communication between her bodyguards and Link," stated Auru. "That is if you expect to be informed without the delay that sending a messenger all the way across the castle would cause."

Link looked to Ashei.

"Hey, do you know how many all-nighters we'd have to pull, yeah?"

Link didn't respond and simply took off one of his earrings. "I'll lend Sir Justin one of these. That way both Ashei and I can be contacted immediately."

"He better not lose it, yeah." Said Ashei, jutting her chin toward the blue accessory. "I wager that wizard could have made a killing out of those if he knew how rare and valuable they were."

Link silently agreed. There were few things more useful than the gossip stone earrings they wore. Such impeccable devices. He didn't know why there weren't more of them made.

A knock reverberated from the door and Link drew his hand back, fingers closing over the earring.

Auru looked at them both before giving permission for the person to enter. A shifty-footed page peered through the door, before entering fully. She looked wide-eyed at all forms and her fidgeting increased.

"Pardon the intrusion." She pulled a hasty bow and shot right back up. "I've been looking all over. Her majesty wants to see Sir Link."

Link felt the hefty weight of both Auru's and Ashei's eyes landing on him. He didn't need to look at them to tell what was on their faces. He could practically feel their respective pleased smile and smirk.

Link fought the burning sensation enveloping his whole visage and stubbornly stalked away.

* * *

He was questioning himself.

Not that that was entirely new to him. When it came to accomplishing anything in the physical sense, he knew his limits, knew very well what he was capable of. But when it came to anything else…

His shoulders slumped and he cast a dubious look at the guards either side of the door, two out of six of Zelda's personal bodyguards.

Ever since Auru had brought it up, suddenly visiting Zelda somehow had become far more… illicit. Wherein before he'd interpreted their meeting as purely platonic.

It made him wonder, what did her guards think of it? They were the only ones other than Zelda's personal servants to know of their rendezvous the evening prior. It comforted him only somewhat knowing that they were under an oath of silence.

Taking a fortifying breath, Link entered the antechamber then knocked on the door to Zelda's personal lounge, entering only when Zelda's voice rang through.

She was dressed in proper day clothes this time. A pale blue chiffon layer over a more formfitting cream colored dress. As always, she looked stunning. He repressed a flush, remembering what she'd been wearing yesterday.

Unlike their last meeting, Zelda already had her mask masterfully in place before he entered the room. Her form, sitting comfortably on the settee entirely at ease, a playful smile at her lips as she looked up at him.

The bags beneath her eyes had been covered up with a layer of makeup. Her hair ordered neatly in her regular style, not a strand out of place, not a single indication to the harassment she endured.

Lunch was already prepared and waiting for them on the low table between the settees. His heart fluttered a flicker when he saw that places had already been set for two.

Zelda smiled brightly upon seeing him, and gestured at the seat beside her. "Hello Link. I've been waiting for you."

At her behest, he sat down beside her, making sure that no limbs or anything else were touching. A teacup was held out in his field of vision and he took it from her, smiling at the flavor. She remembered how he liked it.

He wondered… how did Zelda interpret their meetings?

"Forgive me if I'm stealing too much of your time," said Zelda, cradling her own cup in her lap. She gazed sidelong at him. "You probably have better things to do. I understand you've been keeping yourself quite occupied."

"It's nothing," responded Link hastily. "Unless you consider loafing around at Telma's a better usage of my time."

Her smile was amused as she leaned forward, gathering her plate in her lap, snatching an extra biscuit while she was at it.

"Oh good," she declared. "Because I'm not overly fond of eating alone. Shall we?"

As always in her presence, Link slowly relaxed. Her pleasant demeanor and familiarity disarming him and rendering him pliant to her will. She was simply lonely. A feeling he could well understand. Once again he marveled that she'd choose to spend her valuable chance at reprieve with him rather than her female friends. Friends that she probably had long been acquainted with.

He kept his replies to mere grunts or monosyllabic commentaries as she spoke, preferring to listen to the chiming tones of her voice. At one point she'd even walked over to one of the many bookcases to collect an atlas to explain in better detail the route of the new canal she was organizing the construction of.

It was a while later, long after their lunch had been forgotten, the dishes taken away by the servants, and Link and Zelda were hovering together over an alchemy text – the contents of which completely baffled Link – when a sharp rap sounded at the door.

Both Hylians went ramrod stiff as a voice followed swiftly after.

"How ridiculous. Baring me out? Don't be absurd! And don't you dare point those vile slaughtering devices at me! I must see Queen Zelda!"

Zelda gave a tiny gasp and recoiled into the settee. "It's Lady Crevan!" she hissed aghast.

Link frowned, instinctively ducking his head along with her.

"I'd forbade anyone from entering without permission," Zelda bemoaned. "Oh, what does she want now!"

There was the reverberation of lower voices, entreating to the vastly older noblewoman. But it appeared Lady Crevan wasn't having any of it.

"Of course her majesty would wish to see me!"

A single glance at Zelda told him otherwise. She looked practically horror stricken. Maybe he'd put forth to Auru, Lady Crevan as a suspect.

"If that woman gets through, I'll never hear the end of it," Zelda hissed, shooting to her feet, eyes searching frantically about as if looking for an escape.

"Goddesses, I'm trapped." She grasped her hair by the roots, banking near hysterical. "I can't even leave. If she does get in and finds me gone she'll go on the warpath!"

Her reaction shocked him. She hadn't been this anxious when facing Ganondorf.

"Why is she so terrible?" he queried tentatively. "It can't be so bad if she's just checking on you."

Zelda snapped her head toward him. "Clearly you've never held a conversation with her. Or rather, she's never preached to you."

This Lady Crevan was certainly racking up some bad credentials. Ashei had also mentioned a vehement dislike for the woman, and Raleigh's palpable tolerance of her had been very telling. If she were the type of woman everyone made her out to be, then he didn't imagine she'd look kindly upon Link's presence in her majesty's personal chambers, and much less if he asserted that he was just keeping her company. Auru's words resounded truer than ever in that moment.

"Do you know who you are addressing? I am Lady Henrietta Lucille Luella Almanus Crevan. Now. Step. Aside."

"What do we do?" Logically he should remain calm and assess the situation with that quick-minded wit that had carried him through many scrapes and close ones in the past. But Zelda's franticness was making him frantic.

"You hide! I'll feign sleep."

And before he knew it, he was being pulled into the bedchamber and promptly shoved outside on the balcony.

There were two distinctive spots on the walkway that the soldiers patrolled that would offer a full unimpeded view of this particular balcony. Link hid half in half out, encompassed in curtains. It was the only way he wouldn't be spotted by either those within the chamber or outside of it.

Zelda flung herself to the bed, wrapping the blankets high around her, wide eyes watchful of the door.

Lady Crevan's piercing voice had decreased by a good few decibels with the additional room between them, but still it was no less resounding.

She maintained her argument against the guards, her words muffled by two doors now. Link saw Zelda's form beneath the blankets visibly tense when the woman's voice rose well above conversational standards.

A shared nervousness filled the room as both occupants waited with bated breaths.

With one last fiery retort, Lady Crevan's voice finally dwindled and harsh footstep on the hardwood floor bore her away.

They stayed frozen a good few minutes to make sure it wasn't some kind of a bluff, before drawing collective breaths of relief.

Suddenly the realization of where he was and what he was doing washed over him and Link felt rightly foolish. Not to mention highly disconcerted. He'd never been inside Zelda's actual bedroom before, and silently he vowed not to talk to Auru about this one.

He turned his attention toward Zelda and his brows instantly drew down in concern. Her face was buried in one of the many lavish pillows gracing the head of her bed and her entire form was shaking with strong shudders.

Link inched from his haven behind the curtains and tepidly approached her.

"Er…Zelda…?"

He was seriously beginning to worry when she finally lifted her head. Link at once relaxed, she was laughing. The poor girl was giggling so hard, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Pushing the blankets down, Zelda sat up on her knees and wiped the tears away.

"Oh Goddesses. Those poor guards. I'm so proud of them. I would have had to fire them if they'd let her through."

Smiling, Link gingerly sat on the mattress next to her, awing in her merriment. She'd been so closed off recently that to see her actually laugh was a joy in itself.

With a final giggle, Zelda straightened up and began smoothing out her dress and patting down her hair, the faint twinkle in her eyes ever present.

"How preposterous. A queen and celebrated hero hiding in fright from a simple old lady." Zelda scoffed to herself, eliciting another short giggle.

Link chuckled, feeling totally at ease in that moment.

He conceded, "I haven't been scared like that since I…"

He stammered and met her bright teal eyes, watching him with amusement.

Zelda smiled and Link felt himself drawn to the alluring corners of her lips. "Go on."

With far more hesitation, Link continued. "Since I pilfered a pie from Uli's window. It was a dare, but I still got in more trouble than Ilia, even though she ended up eating more than half the pie."

"Oh. Just a pie?"

Link narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, 'Just a pie'?"

She smirked obviously anticipating this response. "When I was twelve, Desra and I swiped an entire cake from the kitchens. Two layered, fully iced, with beautifully sculpted candied roses. We kept it hidden away in one of the chests in my room. For a whole week we snacked on it whenever we could, until it became too stale and the rest had to be tossed. We even snuck into the kitchens at night to wash the plate when we were done. We were never caught, but I do believe that my father suspected us. I think he might have been a tad offended that we didn't offer him some too."

Link chuckled to himself. "An impressive feat," he acquiesced. "Your father sounds much like Bo. If he'd found us before Uli, I'm sure he would have wanted a share of the spoils."

Zelda leaned forward, hugging her knees, her hair falling over her shoulder. "I like it. When you talk about them. About Ordon. You're all very close with each other."

"We are," intoned Link, feeling the warm presence of her gaze upon him.

Zelda blinked and then suddenly she was on her feet, striding back to lounge, shaking her head and laughing to herself. Link caught the tail of her sentence '-hiding like children', just before she spun and indicated with a smile for him to follow.

"What next, dear oh-so-courageous hero? Since our evening has been interrupted."

A brief consultation of the timepiece informed him that indeed it was well into the evening already. Link didn't dismay though. Spending time with Zelda was infinitely more gainful and most definitely more pleasant than gorging on mead and ale at Telma's with Ashei and some of the other knights. Or planning. They were supposed to be planning, and staying sharp in readiness for just about anything.

That's right. As much as he was enjoying himself, he was also working. Although, watching over Zelda did constitute as working, right? This time allotted to spend with his dear friend was just a positive to their circumstance.

Link smirked back at her. "Whatever you wish, oh mighty queen, who wisely hides under her covers in the face of harmless old ladies."

Zelda stifled her smile, rather unsuccessfully. "I didn't know you became this snarky after life or death experiences."

"Only when I've been warned I'd have my ears preached off."

Zelda giggled as they again adjourned to the lounge, nestling in the very same settee as before. This time, Zelda had brought a book along with her.

"Read this. I want your opinion on it."

He looked down at the book outstretched toward him, his gaze following down the length of her arm up to her shoulder, up the pale column of her neck, then landing on the smooth panes of her face and inevitably alighting on her bow-shaped lips, peeled back in at the corners.

What he'd do to see her smile like that more often.

He accepted the small book, fingers brushing innocently against hers as it transferred hands. He turned it over, scanning the cover.

"Arise the Dauntless," he mulled.

Zelda retrieved another novel, the same one she'd been reading just yesterday, and opened it to the page she'd marked last.

"It's about a nobleman who silently opposes his tyrant king by pretending to be his faithful prosecutor but in reality sneaks those prosecuted away to safer lands while regaling their fake executions to the king, who hypocritically, has no stomach for witnessing bloodshed himself. I was told it's a favourite among the men, but many women read it as well. I would like you to read it and divulge the source of its appeal compared to many other just as well written novels."

What a languorous existence these nobles must live in order to have so much time to indulge in reading. Although he was hardly one to complain. He recalled many a day of napping in the pastures and idling away time while observing Fado's goats. The single difference was that he'd had a limited number of books to entertain him with, and besides, sleeping had always held far more appeal.

"It sounds engaging," he mused, fingering the pages open.

Zelda nestled in her corner, putting her legs up and tucking them in at her side. "It is." Already she was entranced by the words on her pages.

It didn't take long for Link to become immersed in his book. All at once he was honed in, the world around him faded and nothing but the tale being laid out to him in splendid prose existed. The sole thing that anchored him to reality was the warmth at his side of the other occupant in the room. Dinner came and went and other than exchanging a few words, neither of them were inclined to divert far from their books.

Link was only made aware of the lateness of the hour when something soft landed on his shoulder, and his whole left side was encompassed in warmth as a supple body pressed against him.

Slowly, Link lowered his book and his eyes fell on the quiet form of Zelda, soundly sleeping.

He debated whether moving out from beneath her was worth it, but then recalled her appearance these last few days. On the surface she seemed immaculate as ever, but beneath it all she was haggard and tired. It was evident that she hadn't been sleeping easily, and she badly needed rest.

Carefully, Link pried her novel from her slack hold and set it down on the low table in front of them.

Now he was at an impasse, uncertain where to go from there.

He had stayed far later than he'd meant to. In an hour or so, Zelda's maids would be arriving to prepare her for bed. Should he ease away from her himself and risk her waking?

In the end he decided to let her have her rest, instead delving back into the fascinating read she had provided him. Before he knew it, he had finished the entire novel, epilogue and all. It had been short, but astounded him no less.

She hadn't mentioned that it was a romance. Nor that the characters had such refined scripts. The language held the classy edge that he'd become familiar with in many of his readings, but the ease of the interactions, the lack of any heavy purple prose and the basis of the comeraderie of the main characters, was all too new to him. He'd read many novels with many types of characters, but never had he felt such a liking for absolutely all of them. He even felt an emotional connection to many of the villains. None of them were evil by nature, simply following differing beliefs.

It was the romantic aspect that struck him most. A slow burn, Ashei would have called it, but all the more meaningful for it. Was it possible for two people to share that amount of love for each other?

Unconsciously his gaze shifted to the woman sleeping against him, to her face, softened by slumber. Beautiful, gorgeous, exquisite, adorable, all words that the lead male had used in describing his love, all words that correspondingly applied to Zelda.

He hoped that the man she would one day marry would see her that way as well. Would treat her like the man in this novel treated his love.

A breeze flitted through the room and snuffed out a candle.

Link, with nothing more to do, occupied himself by studying the contours of her smooth face, brushing a stray tendril back from her cheek before suddenly freezing.

He'd closed the balcony doors. All the windows were shut. There was no way possible that a breeze could get in.

At once hyper aware of his surroundings, Link gently picked Zelda up and lowered her on the cushions, thanking Farore that she hadn't awakened.

Standing tall, he held one hand at his sword and turned around the room, scanning it for any signs of activity. Anything out of place.

A clamor of heels sounded outside the room, signalling the guards shift change. A creak sounded to his right and Link zeroed in on it eyes penetrating and merciless.

And there was the source of the disturbance. One of the windows had clattered open and was swaying in the wind.

Link strode over, frustrated at himself for jumping at noises. He closed the window and latched it firmly shut and glanced through the windowpane at the darkened sky…

Only to see a pair of startling wide black eyes blink back at him.

* * *

 **I feel I must apologize for lengthening this story so much. Initially each chapter was supposed to be about as long as the ones in Villainous, but I really do love writing and adding description (and OCs *ahem*), so it's hard for me to hold back. This will probably turn out to be another long fic (although not as long as Dead Inside, thank heavens), so I ask that you please be patient if you find the pace a bit slow.**

 **Thanks everyone for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Something clasped on the back of Link's tunic, and before he could match a face to the eyes behind the foggy pane, he was jerked back.

" _What_ _do you think you're doing_?"

Raleigh's face was contorted in a vicious snarl, but Link paid no heed, already twisting to look out the window again.

The eyes had gone.

His mind was a buzz of activity and assessment. This room was several stories high, and that specific window had no ledge beneath it. His thoughts were interrupted by another yank on his tunic.

"Sir Link! I demand an answer!"

Link remained staring at the window.

"Did you see it? Outside. There was something outside the window."

"And now you fabricate excuses."

He had the distinct impression that were Zelda not in the room sleeping, Raleigh would have been hollering at the top of his lungs. Link thought he might just give into the impulse regardless.

"There honestly was something there!" he pressed, allowing the irritation to coat his tone.

Face twisting in a look of displeasure, Raleigh shoved Link aside and strode up to the window, checking it for himself. He studied the structure, then peered through it, angling his head in various positions to get a good look from all perspectives.

"Perhaps your time as a nomad has addled your judgment," drawled Raleigh, moving back from the window. "There's nothing."

He could veritably see the disdain coursing through every fiber of his being. The old lord was smug in the conviction the Link was wrong and was more than eager to prove him a fool.

But Link knew for a certainty what he had seen. Those pair of eyes, attached to a hollow moonlike indistinguishable visage.

His own eyes hadn't tricked him, of this he was positive.

"It went away when you came in," Link spat, seething.

Raleigh gave a twisted smile, folding his arms, he lifted his chin. "How convenient. And pray tell, what sort of being possesses the capability of reaching this floor without alerting the soldiers on watch? "

Link frowned. It was something he was trying to figure out himself.

He hated the effect Raleigh had on him. How he made him silently question himself. Perhaps it was all an apparition formed from his imagination, or it might have just been a reflection on the glass. Maybe he didn't really see anything.

"Retire to bed, Sir Link," Raleigh ordered, making his way over to Zelda. "Before I have you locked in the dungeons for infraction."

He felt the urge to rub his eyes, but held back. He didn't need to further solidify Raleigh's claims by showing his tiredness.

Link watched as Raleigh poured a glass of water from the pitcher and then unearthed a bottle from within his robes. Uncorking it, he poured its contents in with the water.

"What's that?"

Raleigh gave a snort of contempt. "If you must know, it's a potion, for her majesty."

Link remembered one of the servants delivering the same concoction yesterday and wrinkled his nose. So Zelda still wasn't feeling well. From the sound of things, she hadn't been feeling well for a while.

 _Two months,_ a voice whispered in the back of his mind.

"What is it for?"

The minister deigned only a sharp glare in his direction. "Nothing that concerns you. Sir Link, do you want me to call the guards?"

"Tell me what's wrong with Zelda?"

Both men's glares locked without the intent to budge. Link had never faltered against Raleigh before and he certainly wasn't about to do so now.

Lord Raleigh was openly resonating animosity. He wasn't used to facing opposition when he barked out a command. By his reasoning, Link should be scuttling away like a cowed dog. But only the foolish would overlook the fact that Link was no dog. Link was a wolf with a sense of pack, and fangs he wouldn't hesitate to use to defend it.

"Don't test me, boy," intoned Raleigh darkly.

"Then tell me what's going on?" he insisted, almost pleadingly. He was willing to let some of his pride escape if it meant Zelda's safety.

Silence engulfed them. Raleigh considered the glass of water and potion in his hand as if it were the formula to all the world's problems. Then he shifted his consideration toward Link.

"Leave," he said in a definite toneless voice. "If I ever see you in her majesty's quarters again like this I'll have you permanently evicted from the castle."

Rage surged inside him so fast Link was a step away from drawing his sword.

On the settee, Zelda began to rouse. Her pupils moving beneath her eyelids, arms stretching above her head.

Link decided that it was indeed time to go. There had been many instances where Zelda had witnessed the two of them clash, some confrontations more brutal than others, but for some reason right now it mattered most that she not see them immersed in an altercation.

He was by _no means_ backing down. He was a firm believer in the retreat, reassess, counter, strategy and presently employed it. He shot one last level glare at the stern-faced minister, before striding with a firm gait out of the room.

* * *

Putting the incidence from his mind was like dousing oneself with water and expecting to remain dry. All throughout the night Link had been kept awake, tossing in his sheets. Every time he closed his eyes, a pair of midnight black irises would stare back.

He tried to play it off as a figment of his imagination, but he still had that nagging feeling that he'd seen those eyes before. That they'd stared at him in that same penetrating way, once an indeterminable amount of time ago.

He'd thought of little else all morning as he taught the trainees, hiding his disquiet behind a naturally placed amiable smile, and it was only in the late afternoon that he was able to distract himself. He had a soiree to attend, however he'd found that whatever excitement he'd had for the event had dwindled. Now that his mind was thoroughly occupied, he had room to welcome little else. That is, until Shad forced it to the forefront.

Contrary to popular belief, despite being the people's hero, Link hadn't been to many social gatherings since his rise to fame after the Twilight Invasion. Just a few balls here and there, and some galas that Zelda had sprung on him unexpectedly at the last minute so that he'd had no way to escape attending, not that he minded going if it was at her request. But most of the time he was away and so thankfully missed out on many of the events involving Hyrule's snooty nobility. This was perhaps the longest he'd ever stayed in Castle Town during one visit. Every other time he'd remain for a few days or a week at most before bounding once again across the country in pursue of criminals.

Since he hadn't been around all that often, he had never had the opportunity to attend a soiree, and, embarrassingly enough, wasn't too sure what all it was, and what it entailed.

He was relatively positive that it was a party of some sort, but was confounded when he learned that it wasn't to take place in the castle. Therefore he'd been forced to consult Shad, before any other unpleasant surprises were sprung on him.

"Soiree is a word that originates from the Hytopian language, which Hyrule has integrated into their own dictionary starting at the late sixth era," lectured Shad informatively.

Perched cross-legged on the edge of his bed, shirt ruffled and boots flung in a heap across the floor, Link rolled his eyes at the scholar and stifled a groan. "The definition, if you please. Not the historical background of its use," Link urged distractedly.

There were a dozen other things he'd rather be doing than listening to a lecture from Shad. More than a dozen, actually. Like discovering the source of those mysterious eyes. He hadn't felt the need to bring the subject up to Ashei or the others quite yet. He wanted to do his own investigating first.

Shad bristled in offense that anyone would disregard the significance of any sort of knowledge. He fixed his spectacles importantly and leaned poised against the wall next to the wardrobe. "It means 'evening'. Essentially, it is a dinner party. There may or may not be dancing, but there will definitely be lots of mingling."

Of course, the number one thing that always put him off of attending these blasted events.

Link sighed and rubbed a hand over his clean-shaven jaw. As with any affair, he had made certain he was washed and prepared the day before. Since more often than not he had to be Zelda's escort anyways - for show he always assumed - he always took extra care with his appearance, something that hadn't mattered before visiting the castle had become a regularity for him. Back at home Uli had barely been able to get him looking acceptable for celebratory days in Ordon. She'd faint if he saw him now. All her hard efforts and he'd barely looked different from his daily grass-stained rugged self when working at the ranch, but at the castle he tends to himself and ends up as pristine as a polished dish. Forget fainting, Uli was liable to erupt in rage.

"Why does Zelda have to attend, again?"

He hadn't minded the idea at first, but now that the proverbial day of reckoning had come, he felt anxious and more reluctant than ever to step into the halls of the elite.

Wouldn't Zelda much prefer to enjoy a peaceful dinner on the veranda with just the two of them so he could listen to her talk about her day – or rant about it, as it were – while he gave her his undivided attention and absorbed everything like the good listener he was? Because she did get passionate about certain topics and he adored seeing that spark of dwelling fire in her eyes, ready to flare in an instant when provoked. She was always so mellow and calculative before her subjects. It was good to see her act like a normal Hylian on occasion.

"She doesn't," put in Shad, simply said. "Zelda must receive over thirty or so invitations a week to these kinds of events and has to pick and choose which ones to attend. In actuality she only goes to two or three a month to keep up appearances, to maintain popularity with the nobility, and to consolidate her court. Normally she accepts those invitations from the most important houses, and you can bet whatever party she's at is bound to be packed."

Link tossed his head back, ocean blue eyes narrowing in agitated dismay. "Very reassuring…"

Shad regarded him and pushed off from the wall. "You have your own invitations as well."

He snorted. Was the man daft? "No, I don't," answered Link, idly fidgeting with the hem of his sleeve.

The scholar shot him a confused glance and approached the bureau, rifling through reports Link had yet to complete. "Of course you do. As hero of the land and close confidant of the queen, people would be fighting over the privilege to have you attend their gatherings."

Shad's forehead wrinkled in bemusement with each sheaf of paper he went through, eyes scanning over some blank stationary and searching the drawers, only to find none of the invitations he'd assured himself were there.

An inquisitive glance at Link had the hero pointing toward the fireplace where a stack of charred paper was swiftly being reduced to cinders.

Shad gave him a disparaging look before snapping the drawer shut.

"Really Link, some would take great offense to that."

Link gave a snide smile and settled back on the covers of his duvet, cocky attitude pealing over the sound of his low chuckle.

Shad harrumphed. "I know you're away most of the time, but when you are in town you should really think about accepting some of those invitations. The nobility might think you're shunning them. They might think you believe that they are not good enough for you."

"I go out with Zelda plenty of times." He was her regular escort, and even though he could do without those grand party splurges, a waste of Hylian finances if you asked him, he went along anyways if only to make Zelda happy.

Shad was now shaking his head in a deriding gesture. "No, that won't do. It is well and all that you go out with her majesty, but there are instances that you've been in town while she's been away where you've made a complete recluse of yourself. In face of the greater houses, it doesn't reflect well on you. Just go out on your own sometime."

Link craned his head and stared intently at the ceiling. He honestly couldn't care less about his standing with the nobility. No matter the title he'd been bestowed, he didn't consider himself as one of them, and most certainly never would. He'd have to be king before the notion even passed through his mind.

But, as he'd been taught time and again, if something reflected badly on him then it would in turn reflect poorly on Zelda, who all knew held him in high regard. Perhaps he should listen to Shad.

"By the by, who's soiree is it that you'll be attending?" Shad looked to him through his thick spectacles, a hint of derision in his expression.

Link averted his gaze, guiltily. "I didn't catch the name…"

His ears flicked at the dispirited sigh that emanated from the man. "Really, Link. You couldn't care enough to discover even that?" Shad pinched the bridge of his nose as if to suppress the urge to further express his dismay with another few choice words of disappointment. "Most likely Lord Perry's then. In that case, I've been given an invite as well. I'll ask Ashei to come with me and we can collectively oversee the premises. And Link," he snapped with an uncharacteristic bite.

Link maneuvered onto his side so he could see the unimpressed scholar properly and appreciate his glare.

The hardened stare Shad gave him was foreign on the usually placid man's face. It made Link reassess his impulse to grin at him.

"For heaven's sake," Shad spoke, voice firm, "Talk to people. I know our main objective is to monitor the queen. But in a room full of people with guards at every door, there's no chance for an assassin to enter. Lord Perry has one of the most well protected houses in the capital."

"Better protected than the castle?" Link inquired in a beat, eyes a searing force against Shad's suddenly timid ones. "If the assassin can infiltrate the castle, then he can definitely infiltrate some nobleman's home."

The scholar licked his lips and took a steady breath. "Very well. I'll be sure to keep Ashei away from the liqueur."

Link grinned and nodded. "Good."

* * *

He'd never had to leave the castle for all the previous functions he'd been to. The fact that he was about to now, he privately admitted, greatly unsettled him. The castle had over time become a second home to him. It was a place of comfort, where he knew the rules, abided by them, and lived with a broad range of freedom. Here he was about to enter another man's household, where he'd be under the authority of an unknown entity, within unknown territory.

The timing couldn't have been worse. At the castle he'd be able to pick out spots and locations well-suited for an assassin to conceal themself. He was familiar with the grounds and he had guards within every twenty feet at his beck and call. He'd never been to Lord Perry's manor before, nor had he time to evaluate its security. It was a disadvantage, but, he determinedly reminded himself, he'd worked with less.

If the situation wasn't so precarious he wouldn't have minded as much.

Not only that, but he'd been seeing retroactive glimpses of the black irises he'd seen through the window of Zelda's room out of the corner of his vision since this morning. These he knew with clarity to be false alarms, his eyes playing tricks on him due to a burgeoning surge of paranoia. Irritating nonetheless.

As Link entered the awaiting carriage he was hit with the sudden feeling of agitation, partially caused by nervousness. If Zelda hadn't been there with him, gown fluttering around her legs as she swept down the courtyard ahead of him, he'd have sent the driver away and turned back without a second glance or thought to whom he might be offending.

A horse clopped by, Sir Justin sitting astride it. He cantered it alongside the carriage then halted, looking back at another rider behind him, the silent Thibault, also one of her majesty's bodyguards. They'd be accompanying them to the soiree as Zelda's shadow.

He'd gleaned from Zelda earlier that she knew of Raleigh catching him in her rooms, having been informed by the minister himself in his most biased view of the event, but was not fully aware of what went on between the two men.

Link for one, wouldn't be advising her against inviting him again anytime in the foreseeable future.

Hmm, evict him from the castle indeed. Zelda wouldn't allow it.

The carriage dipped as he stepped in, seating himself on the opposite side of the queen. Zelda smiled at him, and wrapped her shawl comfortably around her bare shoulders.

The footman closed the door and before long the carriage was underway.

Link silently bemoaned all that his evening amounted to. Little dancing, Shad had said, plenty of social interaction, and a dinner.

The dinner he could live with, but everything else was a no. Anyone who knew him well would know that he was not prone to conversation, especially not at large gatherings. And mingling with snobby elitists who had penchants to ogling was not his ideal way of spending his time. In addition, because it was to take place at another man's home, he'd be limited in the rooms he was allowed to enter and wouldn't be able to as easily find a small niche to hide away in for most of the party. Zelda's presence was his only consolation.

One Lord Sebastian Perry was to be the host of the evening. Further prying had Shad divulging that the man was an earl, the youngest of four boys. Two brothers had been knights before the Twilight Invasion and had perished during Zant's short reign. The eldest, as heir, had no military obligations and was to claim his father's title with the senior's passing. Unfortunately, that brother had died as well while leading a revolt to oppose the usurper, leaving the youngest as head of the family.

Link's respect for Sebastian grew with the information. His was a family with loyalty and devotion that mirrored his own. It helped immensely to reassure him that Zelda would be safe in his house.

Idly he glanced at her, hurriedly steering his gaze away when he saw that she was looking at him, lips quirked in a charming smile.

He shifted uneasily at being caught. He coughed then peered awkwardly out the window, watching the houses pass by as the carriage rolled on.

Zelda had been excited when he'd agreed to go to the soiree with her, just like whenever he resigned himself to attending her balls. If it was to make her happy, then he could endure a little social interacting. He didn't mind so much when the result was her smiling for days on end afterward. Also, he was very adverse to disappointing her. There were two instances where circumstance had forced him to decline her invitation, and although she'd never express any unhappiness outwardly in front of him, he had noticed in both instances an almost imperceptible downward pull of the corners of her mouth and the fractional bulge of her bottom lip which he deduced was her version of a pout.

It had rend his heart. He'd been subject to 'the pout' before, as Ilia could unashamedly attest, but for Zelda…

Needless to say that he'd learned to clear his schedule quickly.

Goddesses, he was such a pushover.

"Link, we're here," the subject of his musings exclaimed calmly as the coach came to a steady stop.

The door opened and before Link had a chance to second guess anything, Zelda was stepping out, heeled slippers lightly tapping against the cobbles. Link exited the carriage after her and jolted when Zelda took his arm, before relaxing under her familiar touch.

From the bright lights, loud rings of laughter, and the buzz of multiple conversations taking place at once, emanating from the windows, he could tell the soiree was well under way. But then it was common for him and Zelda to arrive fashionably late. As queen she should never have to wait for any of the other guests to arrive. They had to wait for her.

It was one thing Link didn't mind. It just meant they'd get there later and leave earlier. Perfectly suitable for him.

Habitually, Link took a sweep of the area, eyes peeled for any niche an assassin might lurk in. They were in the upper district, where the properties were much larger and houses fewer and farther in between. Real estate in this area was not cheap. Sebastian Perry had to be one of the greater lords to be able to afford it.

Like his first day in the newly restored castle, brimming with the hub of nobles, servants and the like, Link felt like a complete outsider.

A firm squeeze on his arm attracted his gaze downward to where Zelda was observing him with a subtle grin, social mask already installed.

"I appreciate you doing this for me," she said, looking forward as they continued along to the entrance. "If I didn't have you I'd be stuck with someone…less desirable."

"Really? There was no one else you wanted to go with?" he replied, staring straightforward unaffectedly. He couldn't help but prod her a little.

She took it all in stride, although the subtle flick of an ear told him he'd caught her unawares. "Well, there were a few others. I could have accepted any other man who had asked to be my companion for the night." She looked at him sincerely. "But none of them were you."

His ears turned a scorching red and he swiftly cast his gaze downward. He took flattery the same way he took praise. As a self-conscious spluttering wreck.

He was saved from giving an undignified return as they entered the mansion and were immediately greeted by the butler. After depositing their cloaks and Zelda's shawl in the man's awaiting arms, they were led through a pair of large double doors to the ballroom.

Link was severely intimidated by the sheer amount of finery of the interior. It seemed as if everything was laden in gold. The wrought chandeliers glistening with studded diamonds from the ceiling, the tables laden with appetizers, the burnished windowsills, everything. It was a display of riches that even he, with the considerable fortune he'd collected on his journey, could never hope to achieve. The castle might have been rustic in comparison.

Zelda barely waited for them to be announced at the door before gliding through the throng, and Link, with no other alternative, was pulled along after her, keeping easy step with her quick strides. This was her realm of expertize, and as usual, he let her lead.

In the span of a few short minutes they were approached by no less than eighteen guests, all vying for their queen's attention. Link remained her silent counterpart by her side, listening in on their conversations and admiring how fluidly she greeted everyone one after the other, jumping from conversations as if it were nothing.

Then a voice lacquered with suaveness cut through.

"Zelda Harkinian de Hyrule. Do my ears fail me, or did you not say that you wouldn't be coming?"

Zelda's lips twitched in an unmistakeable smile of amusement as she gave her response to the man. "It was impulse. Completely impromptu."

"It has nothing to do with escaping from you nagging council does it?"

It was then that Link turned to see to whom she was talking to and was met with a set of whirling silver eyes. The man bore himself proudly and tall, his hair, the color of marigolds, was feathered around the face, and fastened with a posh bow. Everything from his brocade doublet to the cuffs of his sleeves, was embellished with bronze threading.

Link had never once cared about his appearance compared to others. He was well aware that he was what one would consider handsome. Ilia praised him for it, Rusl had often claimed in his younger years that he was going to be a heartbreaker, and the ladies at court hadn't seemed to mind his looks, if their more than occasional mindless gawking was telling enough. But standing next to this man who was so utterly pretty it was almost sickening, Link suddenly felt extremely plain.

Even more so when he took in the vision of the man and Zelda framed together. While they weren't color coordinated, they certainly matched each other in splendor, demeanor, and practically everything else.

It made Link want to shrink within himself.

The man kissed Zelda's hand and smiled daintily at her. Link felt his shoulders firmly set as the man shifted his sights to him, eyes purveying an intense scrutiny.

Zelda grinned between them. "Ah, Link, this is Lord Sebastian Perry. One of the principal financers of Hyrule's recovery efforts and head of the board of charity for the impoverished. And Seb, this is Link, the Hero of Twilight and vanquisher of the usurpers Zant and Ganondorf."

Sebastian extended his hand and Link shook it, noting the strength of his grip despite the frailty of his features.

"A pleasure to finally meet you, hero," he said, his voice a saccharine adagio. "Unfortunately, my three elder brothers have all passed on. I inherited my title, but I do say, it's nothing comparable to earning it through great deeds. You must tell me of your quest sometime. I've only heard second accounts. Hearing from the primary source is sure to be a delight."

Link saw Zelda cast him a concerned glance and tensed her arms around his. Link sank into his thoughts. What happened during the invasion was never something he liked to talk about, and he never liked to sound as if he was boasting when he did speak of it.

Under her breath, Zelda reassured him. "Link, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to see if the rumors of your exploits are true," Sebastian went on, seemingly oblivious of his unease. "You know how people tend to exaggerate."

Link nodded tersely, "Perhaps sometime."

Zelda continued to look at him with concern.

A satisfied grin flashed over Sebastian's face so quickly that for a second Link thought he'd imagined it.

It was then that the loud chiming of a bell rang.

"That would be dinner." Sebastian bowed. "If my queen permits, I would like to speak with her afterward concerning one of my charities."

"That is permissible," replied Zelda.

Another grin and Sebastian headed toward the dining room along with the rest of the nobles.

Link felt a small tug on his arm as Zelda began leading the way after them.

"You don't have to," Zelda's voice whispered beneath the chattering of the other guests. "I know you don't like talking about it. You don't have any obligation towards these people."

He was always touched by her concern for others. And he found that his heart beat that much faster when that concern was directed to him.

"It's fine," he reassured, albeit uneasily. "I just…won't divulge everything."

It was their private agreement that if anyone asked about what occurred during the Twilight Invasion they would leave out a few select details. They never told anyone where the Mirror of Twilight and some other various artefacts, like the dominion rod, were located, they kept rumors of the temple in the sky hush, completely misted over the Master Sword and Link turning into a wolf, and hid many facts about Midna. The people were aware of the Twili and their realm, but if they learned about the power that they possessed, and of the fused shadows some might start becoming greedy and heavens knew Hyrule didn't need to put up with anymore power crazed lunatics.

A smirk twitched at his lips. "Besides, he might believe me to be over-exaggerating."

"Despite coming from the primary source?" she responded archly.

"Undoubtedly," he quipped back, feeling relaxed with the levity of their banter.

The dining room proved to be just as elaborate as the rest of the manor. It really shouldn't have surprised him.

Zelda was seated at the head of the table while Sebastian, as the host, sat on her right and Link to her left. They didn't have to wait long before the servants started dishing out their courses. Link did find it irritating how people still stared as he ate, as if waiting for him to make a spectacle of himself. Hours of etiquette lessons demolished that probability.

He kept mostly silent during the meal except for when a few guests attempted to engage him in conversation. Completely opposite to him, Zelda spoke to absolutely everyone within range, talking easily between bites all the while maintaining decorum.

His eyes swept down the table, surveying the other guests. He frowned when he couldn't spot Ashei or Shad, but he did spy Legault, and some of Zelda's friend from that day on the wall. There was only the one table and unless the house had another dining room, these were all the guests that were present. Hadn't Shad said that they'd be attending?

When dinner was over they all withdrew to the lounge, Zelda again on Link's arm.

"I thought a soiree was supposed to be larger," said Link. He was sort of anxious that he hadn't seen hide nor hair of Shad or Ashei and thought that perhaps they weren't coming after all.

Zelda patted his arm kindly. "They are. The honored guests dine first with the host and later on in the evening the rest usually arrive."

True to her word, once they were all settled in the lounge more and more guests began arriving. Link was constantly looking to the door to see when the two former resistance members would turn up. To his surprise Auru arrived first. He took a sweep around the room before spotting Link. He gave a brief nod of acknowledgement before drifting off to converse with some older colleagues.

Link was once again trailing Zelda around the room and mingling uneasily with whoever decided to get the bright idea that he'd be comfortable talking with any of them.

Not too long after a servant approached them and coughed to acquire their attention.

"My Lord wishes to speak with you if you at your convenience," he said, bowing deeply to Zelda. "He is waiting in the parlor."

Zelda smiled, stepping away from the many surrounding her. "Alright then."

Yes. Anything to get away from the crowd of nobles. It was stifling.

The servant led them down a wide hallway then stopped in front of a set of double doors. As soon as they opened, a putrid scent hit them and Link swayed on his feet.

"Link? What's wrong?"

He struggled to find his bearings, but the stench was overwhelming. Especially to his wolf-enhanced sense of smell.

"I cannot go in there." He was smothering his nose behind his sleeve, taking muffled breaths through the garment and straining not to keel over.

The smoke was sparse and barely visible in the air, but it fell heavy on his senses.

"Oh, it must be all the tobacco." Zelda's quick mind was easy to formulate what was wrong, and she looked at him pityingly. "It affects you that much? I'll go in alone then. You should get some fresh air. I won't be a minute."

And with that she disappeared into the room. Before Link had any chance to input his say on it. He heard male cheers rising from within and snorted. Tobacco smoking was a despicable habit he'd found. He certainly hoped Zelda didn't partake it in.

Groggily, he headed back toward the lounge. The only reason he left her alone was because Justin and Thibault had trailed into the room right after her.

Before he could make his way outside to the balcony, Link was suddenly accosted by none other than Legault, who beamed at him, bright-eyed.

"Ah, there he is. Ladies, gents, meet Link, the Hero of Twilight."

Before he knew it, he was pulled to the center of a social circle, Legault pushing him forward like an ornament on display. Or a pet he wanted to show off.

Amused greetings met him all around. Four other men and two ladies were all smiling at him with delighted fascination. Link self-consciously ducked his head and forced himself not to glare at Legault for shoving him into the center.

"Link!" Legault said excitedly, placing an elegant hand on his shoulder. "These are my closest friends and colleagues. Adam, Richard, Helena, Beau, Victor, and Priscilla." He indicated each one in turn and they each greeted him cordially.

"I hope you don't expect to remember all those names right away," Link groaned, feeling a touch dizzy. He was still feeling the effects of the tobacco and Legault's enthusiasm was only making it worse.

"Well, we certainly all know who you are," said the black haired man, who he learned was called Richard.

One of the women, Priscilla, fluttered her fan and hid her smile behind it. "Hero? How charming. Is it true you rode a dragon?"

"Is it true you restored Lake Hylia?" the other woman asked, pressing forward.

Another man rolled his eyes. "Women. Always one for gossip. Although I wouldn't mind hearing your account of the dragon bit."

"Come come Link. No need to be humble around us," urged Legault amiably.

Link tried not to sigh too audibly. "Yes. If you consider straddling a dragon's back stabbing a sword repetitively into it as riding, then I rode it."

"Oh, how gruesome," remarked Helena, her eyes displaying no such disgust at the topic. "What about the white beast of Snowpeak? I've read all about it in your biography. Tell me, was that battle depicted accurately? I know fighting scenes tend to be difficult to put down on paper."

"White beast of Snowpeak, lo? I haven't read about that one," inserted Victor.

Legault suddenly noticed Link's look of helpless entrapment, and chuckled. "These stories tend to be a little embellished."

Link didn't withhold his sigh this time.

Something gold flashed in the corner of his eye and when Link looked over he saw a glowing butterfly fluttering around the buffet table. It was followed by a cute young girl in a pale blue dress, who skipped over to it and held out her hand for the butterfly to alight on. She said something to the butterfly then giggled and lofted it in the air to take off.

It was then that she caught him staring and her eyes brightened.

"Oh! Mister Grasshopper, you're here too?" she said, skipping toward them. "I didn't know you liked parties."

His face shone with delight upon encountering Agitha. Although an oddity, she was very lovable, and it would be a trial for anyone to find fault with her. He was pleasantly surprised to see her here.

"And I didn't know you came to these sorts of events, Princess Agitha," said Link, bowing.

Agitha giggled. "I wouldn't usually. My bugs get so lonely without me. Sebbie is my cousin, that's why I'm here."

Link blinked in surprise, "He's your cousin?" He then grinned and gave her a wink. "I should have seen it. You share your pretty looks."

She giggled harder. "You think Sebbie's pretty?"

Link made a face. "If Zelda hadn't introduced him as a lord, I'd have mistook him for a lady."

"Don't worry. Sebbie knows he looks like a girl." Her giggles rang along with Link's chuckles.

He could imagine Sebastian being made fun of for that as a child. Pretty boy. That was something Link could sympathize with. Fado used to tease him all the time for looking too cute.

Agitha gave a twirl, her dress flowing with the motion. "Have tea with me sometime. It's been far too long. My subjects and I have missed you."

"I will," he promised. It would be a nice break. He hadn't been to Agitha's in a while, and he didn't want to seem as if he was neglecting her. He felt he was doing that to most of his other friends already.

Agitha was looking over to where her butterfly was hovering above a lady's head and the pink flowers braided in her hair.

"It appears my guest is causing mischief, the silly thing. I'll see you later, Mister Grasshopper."

"Until then, princess." Link bowed and Agitha giggled then skipped away.

He smiled as he watched her go, feeling much like an older sibling. He turned back to the others and suddenly was acutely aware of the abrupt silence that surrounded their little group.

They were all gawking at him. Helena had dropped her fan, while Priscilla had her head cocked in confusion. The men simply stared. Actually, it was making him really uncomfortable the way their eyes bore into him.

Legault face was twisted in a form of perplexity. "How is it that you know the bug princess?" he asked. "Princess Agitha never trusts anyone around her insects."

Link blinked. "I never thought she was an actual princess." He flinched when Victor quickly hushed him.

"She's not, but Zelda recognizes her title even though it's self-proclaimed, and thereby so do we. She's really a Duchess."

A duchess? Weren't dukes and duchesses usually cousins to the queen?

"So she's Zelda's cousin?" he asked.

"Not quite. She's related to the Hytopian royalty," Richard corrected.

"So how do you know her?" asked another man with flaming red hair, Beau.

"I – er – caught most of her insects for her, actually," Link replied with a bit of nervousness.

"You don't know how lucky you are befriending two royals," said Priscilla.

Link didn't bother to add Princess Midna to that list. Nor chief Darbus, and Goddesses forbid he add in Prince Ralis.

After the initial surprise of his affiliations wore off, the men and women chattered on, and for once Link didn't mind actually being welcomed in a group. He was able to listen in and not be expected to reply or add in his own input every half a second. Even so they still often asked for his opinion and were content with him humming or shrugging in agreement.

Moments later more people came up to mingle with them. Link stayed back as the group grew larger until one woman came up to him, smiling.

"Good evening, Hero. I'm Eleanor."

Link swallowed his nervousness down and took her proffered hand, kissing the back of it. "My lady."

"I've heard of your endeavors and your continued efforts to keep Hyrule safe," she said. "I wanted to thank you personally for all that you have done. It appears that rank of birth does not determine a man's true worth."

"It would make a very ugly world if it did," said Link unthinkingly, immediately regretting his choice of words. Why was he always saying something that might offend? This was why he usually had Zelda to monitor him.

She laughed, curls bouncing as she nodded. "Indeed. I hope to see more of you soon."

She left and Link couldn't feel more grateful that their conversation had been so short. Talking with the nobility always left him feeling awkward and out of place.

Someone coughed to his right and there was Legault eyeing him disapprovingly.

Had he been listening the whole time? Not that there was much to hear, really.

Legault gave a disappointed sigh. "I noticed you are rather deficient in the wooing department. You're too meek. The women might think it's cute, but nothing gets their hearts pumping more than a man who is confident and shows it. You have a severe lack of that confidence."

Link was mildly affronted. He'd had no ulterior motive than to interact in polite conversation with the woman. He'd just met her, why would he be interested enough to attempt to pursue her?

His voice was tight when he replied, "I wasn't trying to woo anybody. I'm only here because Zelda asked me to-"

"She asked you!" Legault hissed, completely askance.

Link was taken aback by the forcefulness of his reaction.

"Good Goddesses, man. She had to _ask_ you!" said Legault, hissing more quietly. "It's supposed to be the other way around. Reducing her to have to ask you-! Preposterous. We can't have this getting around. Don't say a word about this to anyone, understand?"

He was a wreck inside. Had saying yes to Zelda really been that bad? But – but he had never asked before. It had always been her. He didn't even know when these functions were until she told him. How was he to know?

He jerked his head in a nod and Legault seemed to calm down a bit, instead rubbing his temples.

"You cause me great distress," he moaned. "Come, I'm in need of some refreshments."

On edge about the whole thing, Link followed the man to the refreshment table and picked up a biscuit, idly nibbling it. Legault immediately went to a section were men and women were being served some thick golden brown liquid that honestly looked like mud. The peculiar drink was served in long glasses and the guests were delightedly sipping them.

Legault came back with two glasses and handed one to him. "It's called molten chocolate. It's all the rage with the nobility these days, but is not drunk that often since it's known to increase one's girth if consumed without moderation."

Eyeing the liquid, Link tentatively took a sip. It was sweet. Very sweet, with a bitter aftertaste, but still very good.

"Phew, I'm glad you like it," said Legault. "It seems even the lower class enjoy the taste of it. We're trying to bring enough of it in so that we can share it among the peasants. You see, it comes from some sort of bean in Labrynna, a cuccoo bean? Something like that. With the late embargo recently lifted we've only just been introduced to chocolate. Hyrule didn't realize how deprived we were until now."

Despite only sipping it, Link quickly finished off his first glass and he and the other men poured themselves more before reforming their group to continue mingling.

Link was content simply standing among them while nursing his drink. He finally spotted Ashei and Shad. Both were standing across the room, Shad conversing to some of the other scholars while Ashei leaned against the wall looking utterly bored. She caught his gaze and gave an eye roll at Shad. Link smiled from behind the rim of his glass before glancing around the rest of the room.

Zelda hadn't returned from the parlor yet and he was growing anxious. She had her guards with her, so he was assured that she would be protected, but he'd feel better once he could see her for himself, unharmed and safe.

After a little while a funny sensation shifted through his stomach. He brushed it off as something random when it passed. Must be the heady atmosphere. It was sweltering hot in the room, with so many bodies pressing in on him.

All of a sudden an intense pain blackened his vision. He staggered a step and held his stomach. His sight returned to show Legault staring at him with a confused frown.

"Is something wrong, Link?"

Link withheld a groan and straightened up, feeling flushed, and not in the bashful sort of way.

"Just the heat," he responded, surprisingly even. "I need some fresh air. Excuse me."

With as much haste as he dared, he hurried out the nearest door leading to escape. It opened up to the gardens. He stumbled down the path, the rolling of his stomach becoming worse with each step until he was forced to his knees.

Abruptly, his stomach keeled. Everything that he had eaten that night was promptly shoved up and out as Link vomited in the bushes. He shuddered and, as if deigning he wasn't in enough pain, his stomach clenched again and Link vomited again.

He breathed deeply through his nose, spittle clinging to his bottom lip as he sucked in deep breaths, willing his stomach to calm.

"Link?"

Link pressed his eyes closed, mortified beyond belief. He hoped she didn't find him.

"Link? Where are you?"

As if sensing that this would be the most opportune moment to embarrass him, his traitorous stomach clenched again, and again he was upheaving.

A hand fell on his back and began rubbing circles up and down in soothing motions.

"Oh, Link," said Zelda as he vomited again.

He kept vomiting until there was nothing left and he was dry heaving. Only then did his stomach seem to calm down and give him rest.

He felt himself being pulled back and was made to lie down with his head on something soft. His gaze drifted upward and met the calm teal eyes of Zelda. He suddenly realized that the soft squishy thing beneath his head was her lap and made to get up.

"Stay still, Link. Rest. If you weren't feeling well you should have told me," she lightly scolded then smiled. "Or was it the alcohol."

At the moment Link didn't have the energy to deny either of those. He'd been feeling fine before a few minutes ago. And he hadn't touched any alcohol besides the wine they'd had at dinner.

"Rest up. Then we'll head back to the castle."

She caressed his hair and Link tried not to focus too much of how good her gentle touch felt.

Zelda picked something up from the ground – a glass she'd been holding before tending to him – and lifted it to her lips.

Link saw what it was, and lack of energy be damned, he shot upward and smacked the glass out her hands, spilling its contents all over the ground.

He sat up and met Zelda's unimpressed gaze.

"Really Link. You just wasted my molten chocolate. It's not cheap, I'll have you know. The cost of importing it-"

"It's poisoned," he sputtered out.

Zelda jolted in surprise then warily eyed her spilled chocolate. She reached a hand over it and Link could feel the spark of magic emanating from her fingers.

Soon her hand withdrew and she looked at him. "No, it's not. It's simply chocolate."

"It must be," Link insisted. "It was after I drank it that I began feeling awful."

"A bug, maybe?" inserted Zelda pondering. Her eyes lifted to his in consideration. "Or it could be…" A hand came up to cover her mouth but Link could still see her smile. She was laughing? At _him_?

As if he needed to feel any worse. His embarrassment was killing him as it was.

Zelda tried fruitlessly to suppress a smile. "I'm sorry Link. But it must be some of those doggie attributes that you retained. It was discovered that chocolate is quite poisonous to animals."

His expression must have been easy to read because Zelda was back to patting his shoulder. "Don't worry. It's not too bad. You'll have to avoid eating it for now, unfortunately. But once the effects of the Twilight wears off you can eat all the chocolate you want and become enormously fat."

But it's been years since they defeated the Twilight, he wanted to whine.

"I'd rather not," Link responded instead, deflated but thankful for her humor. "I wouldn't be able to sneak into a lot of places if I were that large."

He was feeling much better now and was eager to get away from the manor.

He stood without help and winced at the mess he'd made.

"The servants will clean it," said Zelda, seeing the direction of his gaze. She stood beside him.

He nodded. "What were you talking about in that room that took so long?"

Zelda's gaze veered away. "It wasn't that long. I was discussing important business of state, I'll have you know. There was much to gain from it."

"Majesty?"

Link almost jumped out of his skin. He hadn't even noticed the servant from before sneak up on them.

The man didn't say anything about the mess or them being alone in the gardens. He merely held out a heavy sac to Zelda.

"Your winnings, majesty."

"Thank you, Henry," Zelda replied cheerfully, taking the heavy sac. The tinkling inside gave Link a hint as to what it contained.

The servant bowed once more then left as silently as he'd come.

Zelda was smiling as she opened the bag to view its contents then gazed at him innocently, clutching the sac close. "Is there something the matter?"

Link sighed. His queen was a gambler. Well, at least she didn't smoke. He couldn't detect the scent of tobacco from her breath. Nor anywhere on her for that matter. Some magic she used probably to wipe the scent away.

"Much to gain," Link repeated, nodding his head absently.

They both left. One of them sprightly after the party, the other wishing it had never happened.

* * *

In spite of his best efforts, sleep didn't come to him easily that night. The soiree had taken a toll on him, he was mentally exhausted and determined that he'd reached his limit of social interaction for the week. He had realized beforehand how draining interacting with people could be, and tonight had reaffirmed him of that realization.

However, for some inexplicable reason, his mind had not settled down after all that activity and seemed more alert than ever. He'd already done his regular patrols around Zelda's personal quarters, spoken with the ex-resistance members about their thankfully uneventful evening, and had taken a few moments to be suitably embarrassed over being sick in front of Zelda. Although, to be truthful, she was probably the one person he could tolerate being a witness to that.

He felt his face once again heating up and left the bed. Filling a basin with water, he splashed his face and wiped away the residue with a cotton cloth, not frayed like the ones he took on his trips. That would have surely irritated his skin.

He was becoming complacent in the castle. Spoiled and everything. Life was too easy with so many people taking care of the little things for him. Maybe he should spend some time in the knight's barracks like Ashei usually did. Regain some of that rough living.

Instead of heading back to bed, Link drifted to the antechamber and sat in his favorite spot by the window.

He considered requesting some tea, but discarded the idea immediately. The servants would be in bed at this time. It was well past two in the morning, and he and Zelda had returned to the castle around one. Although, according to Shad, the noble's hours were the early hours, and if the servants were to attend to them, they'd adopt the same hours. If there weren't so many reparations to be taken care of, then Zelda, and the majority of the castle as well, would be entertaining the schedule of a noble. Awaken at noon, and party well into the night, only to go to bed at five in the morning. Link had been horrified upon hearing about it. He could never imagine wasting the day away like that. As a goatherd and farmhand, it wasn't something he could have ever afforded to do.

It was a mark of the privileged, Auru had added. Just like growing one's hair out or visiting Lake Hylia's resort every summer.

He would gladly avoid be so privileged.

After a while of sitting peacefully watching the moon, Link's attention was inadvertently drawn toward a distinguishable box across the room. He hadn't the chance to fully peruse the book titles Legault had left him. Any other time there'd been more pressing matters. But now was as good a time as any. It might help his mind relax.

He was used to sleep eluding him. Back when he'd been travelling with Midna, his mind had often been occupied with fretful recollections of the children being kidnapped, of the town overwhelmed by flames, of Zelda locked in her tower. All his fears borne silently, every nightmare dealt with as it came. Midna had hardly been suited to console a pubescent male struck by tragedy, although in the end Link had realized that Midna had been dealing with tragedies of her own.

Back then whenever he couldn't sleep he ran. Midna would be left at camp with Epona, while he'd turn wolf and chase the moon all across the fields.

He was grown now. A full adult without the proclivity of transforming into his wolf self at will anymore. Running was not an option. Not when travelling with Ashei, not when giving away their position was a major concern to be avoided at all cost.

But maybe he could lose himself in reading just as well as he'd done in running.

Link lit a lantern and looked through the box, recognizing some titles that Legault had mentioned before. Languidly, he shuffled them around, looking for one that would strike his interest then abruptly paused.

His shoulders tensed, hand stilling as he pricked his ears. Something… something was approaching rapidly down the corridor.

With the ease of a panther, Link doused the light and slinked behind the curtain closest to the door.

The padding of footsteps were soft outside his door where they stopped, giving him the impression that whoever it was, they were accustomed to a more silent gait and that the noise emitted was a byproduct of their haste.

Link remained quiet while watching the doorknob turn.

The door opened only enough for a slim body to sneak inside and shut it. The shadowed form leaned against the wood, trembling and breathing deeply.

While their back was turned Link prowled closer and struck.

The intruder wasn't given the opportunity to gasp as one arm grabbed around their waist, his other hand clamping over their mouth. Small fingers pried at his arms, and they wriggled in his grasp.

Link kept the intruder pressed tight against himself, offering no room for them to maneuver as he pulled them further into the room.

The form no longer struggled as they went with him in order not to be dragged.

A shaft of moonlight poured on them and Link caught sight of a mane of chestnut and bright teal eyes. He noticed then that the form of the intruder was much smaller than the regular types of people who attacked him in the middle of the night, that what he felt beneath his right hand was the silk of a shimmering nightgown and that the form resting against him was calm and far too trusting to be an adversary.

It was as if he had just touched acid, the quickness of which he jumped away.

"Zelda! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Link. It – it's fine."

Was that a tremor in her voice?

When he had stepped away, Zelda had moved back into the shadows, the strip of moonlight from one of the tall arched windows caught in the space between them. His sight sharpened and his enhanced vision was able to make out her wiping at her eyes, heaving a deep sigh as another shudder wracked through her body.

Link didn't interrupt her, respectfully waiting for her to make a move, to give any indication for him to go off of.

Both her palms now pressed to her eyes and Zelda stumbled forward, promptly falling into him. He caught her and steadied her, his grip firm around her waist.

"I'm sorry, Link. I can't… I can't do it. I can't take it anymore."

His shirt became wet against his chest and it was then the moonlight caught on the tears she'd been furiously trying to suppress.

His eyes at once darkened, voice hardened to a lethal edge. But not at her, never at her. It was rage at the soon to be dead soul who'd brought her to this state.

"Zelda?" It was a demand and reassurance all rolled up into her name. Who was it? What happened? Don't worry, I'll take care of it.

She buried her face more into him as if hoping he could hide her from the world.

Her voice was weak when she spoke, a fragmented whisper that yanked with harrowing effect at his heartstrings.

"Please, Link. Help me..."

* * *

 **A/N: So now we're all caught up. I'll be updating Dead Inside next, but I promise not to let you guys wait as long as last time to resolve this cliffhanger.**

 **As always review at your leisure, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

It wasn't oft that Link couldn't provide a reaction to somebody else's action. However it also wasn't often that queens – women in general – came sneaking into his apartments at indecent hours, clinging onto him in indecent ways, while indecently dressed…

Frankly, Link was at a loss as to what to do.

Instinct told him to wrap her in his arms and offer the comfort she so sought. His sense of self-preservation told him otherwise. If anyone caught them, if anyone had happened to see her majesty come in, it would cast a disreputable light upon them both. Link valued and respected Zelda too much to allow that.

She shuddered against him, her forehead digging into his shoulder as she hid her face. Immediately he was snapped back. This was Zelda, his friend, trembling in his arms. Who needed him _now_. There was no room for thoughts of impropriety, not when something had obviously shaken her.

He hadn't noticed when it was that he'd returned the embrace, nor did he care. He squeezed her against him, offering all the silent comfort that he could.

Suddenly Zelda seemed to regain her bearings and tore out of his grasp. She distanced herself from him, looking away awkwardly. She swept a few strands of hair from her face, refusing to look at him.

"This is absurd," she muttered, rubbing her arms. "Forgive me. Something must have come over me."

There was no way he could tell what she was thinking. Her expertly crafted mask was methodically placed, and she reaffirmed her posture. However through it all, Link could see that that mask had fractured and a sliver of the inner turmoil she was feeling seeped out.

Link's scrutinizing gaze scanned over her form, noting the goosebumps along her arms, the hollow set of her cheeks and the paleness of her skin. Then his eyes lifted to hers and he picked out an emotion that astonished him just as much as it worried him. Fear.

Deep within the pale grey recesses of her eyes, he saw the same look that had often been reflected on the citizens during the invasion. A wary caution that couldn't easily be suppressed. A hunted sort of look to those who knew they could be snapped up at any moment.

Through all the years of knowing her, he had never seen her afraid of anything. It astonished him. He wasn't used to seeing her like this. It was foreign. Strange. Unacceptable.

Of everyone he knew, Zelda was the greatest purveyor of fortitude. She was always calm, always in control of herself. Her disposition and attitude suggested confidence in excess.

She had faced the ruin of her kingdom, had clashed headlong with two usurpers, both of considerable power, and stood head high and unbending. What more was there to fear when compared to all that?

But even so, the truth stared squarely at him. Something, or someone, had obviously spooked the resilient queen.

If it were a 'someone' then Link was going to deal with that.

He was reaching for his sword in the next second.

Zelda saw the motion and placed her hands on his chest to stop him. "What are you doing?"

The intensity of his silent gaze was enough to convey his thoughts. His whole demeanor shifted from supple empathy to brazen warrior.

"What? Link, no. It's nothing like that!" she protested vehemently.

"Where are your bodyguards?"

He was going to beat those poor bastards into the ground.

Zelda looked anxiously at the door, wringing her hands in front of her. "I was able to slip past them."

Link found himself taking in a terse breath. "You shouldn't do that, your majesty. Your guards are there to protect you."

Her expression morphed into one of forlorn. He couldn't quite catch it when she murmured something under her breath.

Straightening her posture, she ceased her fidgeting and folded her hands, eyes clearing. "You're right, of course. I just thought… No. I should not have intruded. It was inappropriate of me. Please pretend this never happened."

She gave a curt nod and hurried out of the room.

Link was caught off guard by her abrupt departure and he stood there in bafflement for a second before coming back to himself, realizing that she was still without her bodyguards. Tugging a carelessly thrown shirt on, he picked up his sword and made to follow her. Only to stop short when the handle turned and in the next instant, Zelda was once again opening the door.

Like a flighty foal, she veered swiftly into the room and snapped the door shut behind her, hands gripping the knob in a vice, shoulders tense. She gave a long, shuddering exhale before, purposefully avoiding his gaze, she walked across the short distance to the settee, and sat on the edge of it.

Link was amazed at the sudden alteration in her appearance. Her skin was completely ashen, her back was rigid and unforgiving. She reminded him of a deer coiling under the gaze of a predator. What threw him off the most were her eyes, hollow, and wide with terror.

Link stepped toward the door.

"Don't…"

Only the brief twitch of a pointed ear gave any indication that he'd heard her whisper. Unceremoniously, he threw the door open and stuck the upper portion of his frame out. He looked down both sides of the corridor.

After a few moments of observing the barren halls, void of anything but banners and unlit torches, he slid back in the room and closed the door, making certain to bolt it.

Gone. Whatever it was had gone.

He then turned to his queen, noting how she was in the process of lowering an arm, as if she'd had it outstretched and reaching for him. A look of relief passing over her features.

Her eyes were red and strained, with dark bags running under them, and her chin was trembling ever so slightly, yet Link bit his tongue. Although he was horrendous when attempting to interpret social cues, something told him that leveling her with all the questions running through his mind would do more harm than good.

He closed the curtains then lit up a few of the oil lanterns stationed around the room. He was tempted to light up the hearth as well, but determined that it was warm enough that he and Zelda would be comfortable nestled beneath a few blankets. So he went to the closet in his bedroom to retrieve the few spares he knew the servants kept there.

Zelda remained motionless when he emerged, staring into the steady flame of the oil lamp on the coffee table. She jolted when he appeared in her field of vision, forcing a small smile as he offered the blanket.

"Thank you…"

She left it at that. With the blanket wrapped around her, color returned to her cheeks, yet it didn't stop the shivering. She pulled it tighter, sealing up all the gaps.

Link took the spot next to her, feeling comfortable enough after the past few days together to sit close to her rather than opposite as was customary.

She sighed through her nose, and Link almost jerked away when she leaned against him, shoulder to shoulder.

"Just… bear with me for a minute. Just a minute."

Link nodded and forced himself to relax.

Then came a long silence. Usually silences between them were serene. They merely indulged in one another's presence and that was enough. This silence was born of chilling stress.

Observing her, he was surprised to see Zelda's face had lost all signs of the tension it had carried since entering his room. She appeared to be enjoying the silence, as if it was a relief. The calmness she exuded reminded him of the soothing comfort one appreciates with a warm cup of tea.

Her calm comportment soothed his own nerves. Whatever had been plaguing her, it was evidently gone or chased away for the moment.

"Can you tell me?" he started quietly, unwilling to disturb this rare moment of peace for her, yet unwilling to let whatever happened just now slide.

Zelda didn't move, didn't give any sign that she'd heard him. Only continuing to watch the glow of the fire, her eyes half-lidded, her consciousness immersed deeply within herself.

Link didn't ask anything more, but that did not mean he was giving up. Shad had already tried the confrontational method, with devastating results, Auru had entreated him to try coercing it out of her, but what if… what if he simply let her come to him? Zelda was no fool, she would never tolerate any abuse to her person, whether they be threats or not. Either she would take care of it herself, or she'd have someone else deal with it for her.

There must be a reason she's kept silent. If she really did need him, she'd open up to him. Until that moment he'd wait for her, and be there when she did.

What she needed now was a distraction. Something to quell that fear within her.

With a gentle nudge he prompted Zelda to move off of him so he could get up. He then crossed the room to the box deposited on his desk and rifled through the stacks of books inside. He'd wager that altogether this handful of Legault's novels was worth a small fortune. He took extra care as he handled them until he found a title that looked interesting.

Heading back to the settee he caught Zelda's curious gaze watching him. He settled back next to her and without a word she once again leaned into him.

"Shall I read to you?" he said, draping his blanket over his legs, then adjusting Zelda's so it covered the bare shoulder it had been sliding off of.

Her eyes widened almost imperceptibly when she saw the cover and the bronze inscription labeling the book.

"Are you sure you want to read that?"

Link blinked and looked over the book, seeing nothing physically wrong with it. "Is it not one of your preferred choices?"

Zelda gave an amused smile. "Have _you_ read it before?"

"Ah, no, I haven't. Legault lent these to me, I haven't touched any of them yet."

Her smile grew. "Ah. Then go ahead."

Eyeing her cautiously, Link opened the book to the first page. His intent had been to distract her and from the looks of it, it was working. He had no doubt that she was aware of it, and willingly went along with it. It was something she needed right now.

Link began reading aloud, the feeling of self-consciousness waning the further on he read as both he and Zelda became immersed in the literary fiction.

Less than a quarter of the way in he determined that it was turning into yet another romance. Perhaps that is what amused Zelda so much. He continued on to the next chapter and abruptly the words caught in his throat.

His eyes stayed locked on the page, silently skimming over it, eyes and mouth widening in ever growing horror.

Zelda's shaking form next to him was what reeled him back. A blanket covered hand pressed to her mouth, her eyes squinting, a few tears escaping the corners as she fought to hold back her giggles.

"Z-Zelda," he gasped with horrific realization. "You've read this before?"

With great effort, Zelda managed to compose herself, smile-less, but her eyes still twinkling, that very act the confirmation he had dreaded.

"Zelda!" Link shot, askance.

"The term for a novel such as this, is erotica."

"Erotica…" Link tested on his tongue. He couldn't prevent his eyes sweeping once more over the suggestive and explicit text, lewd images involuntarily manifesting in his mind. And he had very nearly read it all out loud. With Zelda right there. If he hadn't stopped himself in time…

He slammed the book shut.

"Link?" Zelda canted her head.

Link stood, discarding the blanket on the settee and strode to the window. Hurling the book across the room wasn't good enough. There was a gutter just beneath his window that would suffice. It had rained recently, so it should still be moist enough to seep into the pages and soak through the lettering. By the time Legault retrieved it, it would be completely illegible.

"Link?" Zelda said, with more urgency. "Link! No!"

Link had flung open the curtains and was in the process of unlatching the window when the book was snatched from him. Link whirled and frowned at seeing the vulgar novel held tightly against Zelda's chest.

"You said yourself that the books are not yours! You can't go purposefully damaging other people's property!" she hissed.

"He intended for me to read that," Link snarled, furious beyond measure, and more than a tad embarrassed.

"Be that as it may, you've still no right to take your anger out on his things."

Link breathed out slowly.

She was right. He'd have to take it out on Legault himself.

He intentionally omitted telling her this as he nodded, indicating that his rage had run its course and he would not act out harshly.

Zelda relaxed and then put the book back in the box with the others. Link watched her as she rifled through the contents, taking note of the other titles then picking up one at random and flipping through the pages.

Link approached her from behind. "You let me read that."

Zelda refrained from looking over her shoulder at him. "Yes, I thought it would be amusing. I'd been waiting for you to get to that part, but I hadn't expected you to react that harshly."

"How did you expect me to react?"

She peered up at him, a faint smile blossoming at her lips. "With more stuttering. And maybe some fainting, I suppose. Although, your complexion didn't disappoint. I didn't know you could turn that shade of red."

If the heat still radiating from his face was any indication, it must have been a deep red indeed.

Link coughed into his fist, willing the blasted heat to subside. "So, you read these… types… of books?"

Zelda hummed contently. "Only within the past few years. I've only ever begun reading any fictional stories during the invasion. Zant had to keep me occupied somehow, and he wasn't willing to let me get my hands on anything with any useful information I could use against him later. Before that all my reading material pertained to facts and meaningful subjects. As a child, my books were all carefully selected texts and historical documents. I wasn't permitted to read anything else."

"Why?"

He understood the need for a basic education, but surely after lessons she would have leisure time to do whatever she wanted. At least, that's how it worked in Ordon. Lessons, chores, and when those were done they had time for play.

Zelda looked at him sadly. "Queenship is not simply a part time duty, it is a lifestyle. As a child I was affixed to my grandfather's side, and was educated in a way that he thought a ruler should live. As he, himself lived."

Link recalled what Shad had explained about the former king. A dictator and tyrant. Everything Zelda was not. He couldn't imagine what it was like being raised by such a person.

"Couldn't your father have done something?" He'd been prince at the time, but had died of illness before he could assume kingship.

Zelda gave a short bitter laugh. "My father had even less sway than I. He was born fragile and had been sickly his whole life. I remember him as a kind man. But because of his frailty, grandfather completely overlooked him. Almost as soon as he could walk, my grandfather deemed his son unfit to inherit the throne. Unfortunately my grandmother had never wanted to carry another child. She was just as sharp and contemptuous as her spouse. She did her duty by bearing an heir then resumed her position as state official. Both my grandparents lived by the same hard hand."

She closed the book and placed it back with the others, turning to face Link, looking up at him with eyes that shimmered in the lantern light.

"My father was married off as soon as he was of age. He was only nineteen when I was born, and when it was discovered that I had great magical potential, grandfather at once appointed me as the new heir. There was much controversy over the issue. Half the council thought that grandfather was being cruel by depriving his son the right to inherit, but the other half agreed that a sickly monarch wouldn't last long. But from then on, I'd been taken from my parents' side to be raised solely by my grandfather."

"That should never have happened," inserted Link. "To take you away from your parents because you were chosen as heir. He shouldn't have been able to do that. The council shouldn't have allowed it."

"Link…?" Zelda whispered, taken aback by his vehemence.

"Did he even let you see your parents at all?"

She looked down, brows furrowing in remembrance. "Not often. The times in which I saw them were small, brief encounters I suppose. It's alright though, it is what I've been accustomed to since I was barely a toddler."

"Did your grandfather ever show you affection? Did he ever treat you as someone other than his heir?"

Zelda blinked, staring forlornly at him. "Link?"

"Please tell me Zelda," Link was grasping her hands now. Imploring. "I know how it is to be raised without knowing your parents. Mine died when I was young, but yours… Knowing they were alive and being unable to see them, to get to know them properly, that's even worse. I was three when they died. I didn't even know their names. I was taken in by a man who had worked with them. He was…unkind. And because of him, I was a cold and heartless child by the time Rusl found me and took me away. I know what it is like to live as a child without affection. I know-"

A warm hand on his cheek stopped him mid-verbatim. Zelda' eyes were the warmest he'd ever seen them, and Link's heart thundered in his chest upon gazing at them.

"I had Lord Raleigh," she replied simply. "He saw to it that I never became as hard-hearted as grandfather. And I was permitted friends, so I did have affection, despite it not being the parental variety."

Link sighed, his larger hand automatically moving up to cover hers.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to burden you with my past."

"No, it helps me understand you," Link admitted silently. "I'm glad you told me. I'm just sorry that it happened."

"I'm sorry too for what happened in your childhood," said Zelda, thumb smoothing over his cheek. She then pulled back and Link found that he missed her warmth.

"There's always someone who's had worse," she went on. "My childhood wasn't an unhappy one, that's all that matters. It has led to who I have become." She raised an eyebrow. "As yours has done to you. And look at you now? Cold and heartless? I would have never imagined you as such. I would have pegged you as a cheerfully reckless boy who acted solely on adventuresome impulses."

"That was in my early teens," said Link, "Rusl had a greater influence over me by then."

"Hmm."

Link massaged the back of his neck. He felt rather exposed all of a sudden. Unsurprisingly, he found he didn't mind if it was with her.

"Thank you, Link. Seeing you riled up on my behalf, for something that is long past, no less…" spoke Zelda sibilantly. "It's rather cute."

Link didn't trust himself not to stutter and blush and act in that painfully predictable way Zelda had asserted he was prone to, therefore he ducked his head and turned away swiftly, heading back to the settee.

He looked back just in time to see Zelda smother a yawn. His ears twitched and he snapped his head back.

Idiot queen. Saying he was cute when she was the one being all adorable. The way her eyelids pressed together and her pert nose scrunched up gave him a glimpse as to what she may have looked like as a child. In all likelihood, the cutest little girl in all the land, just as now she was said to be the most beautiful woman in all of Hyrule. The royals didn't just marry for smarts and magical circuits apparently, fatally attractive good looks had to factor into the equation.

Link feigned apathy when Zelda sat down next to him, but a smile shone through nonetheless.

Sometime during the reading and their discussion afterward, they'd forgotten why Zelda had run to him in the first place. The fear had fully left her eyes.

"Come with me into town tomorrow?" he blurted on impulse. Too late to take it back now. He watched as Zelda's eyes went round and her hands clasped in her lap.

"Link, I don't know…"

"You haven't been out of this gloomy castle in weeks, have you? You need some time away to soak up some sunshine. And I'd like you to come with me when I visit Agitha for tea. She's a nice young girl, and I think you'll like her."

"Agitha?" Zelda blinked. "Princess Agitha? You're acquainted with her?"

"Ah," muttered Link, running a hand through his hair sheepishly. "I should have known you already know her."

"Yes, she is in one of the highest castes, it is impossible for me not to know her. What interests me is how you know her, and are on a friendly enough basis for her to invite you to tea?"

Legault and his posse had had that reaction too. Was it really that much of an improbability to gain Agitha's friendship?

"We met during the invasion. I collected insects for her." He chuckled at Zelda's visible cringe of disgust. "I came upon all sorts of bugs while roaming the countryside. Agitha's actually one of the reasons I wasn't sleeping on the streets every other night."

Zelda tilted her head inquisitively. "She housed you?"

Not wanting her to formulate any misconceptions, Link quickly shot that down. "No. She only provided me with rupees and larger wallets to hold them."

Zelda tapped her chin in a considering manner. "Ah, so she financed you. I will have to give her a proper thanks, and reimburse her for the rupees."

Link shifted uncertainly.

"Do you think it was wrong of me, to take money from a child?"

"I think you were paid fairly for a service you were commissioned that worked conveniently with your lifestyle at the time," Zelda said with honesty. "Asides from that, Agitha is filthy rich, you would have hardly made a dent in her trove. Nevertheless, the hero should receive his funds from the Harkinian coffers."

Link would rather not collect funds from anyone. He had his own impressive stash now after all the treasure hunting he'd done – half of which he'd donated to various charities. He could pay Agitha back himself. In fact, why hadn't he thought to do just that? That would be something to look into. Preferably before Zelda took action.

"So will you come with me?" She still hadn't answered, and to be honest it was making him anxious. There wasn't much he wouldn't give to spend an entire day with her.

Zelda looked torn as she inwardly debated with herself. He knew she was supposed to return to her queenly duties come tomorrow, but if she could claim just one more day for herself…

"If it is by your request, then I will make myself free."

Link snapped his eyes to her, admiring the contours of her face painted a hue of orange in the glow of the lantern. In moments like these he had the deep impression that he was gazing upon something ethereal.

Zelda gave a yawn, just as adorable as the first, and rubbed tiredly at her eyes.

A glance at the mantelpiece and the clock perched atop it informed him that it was quarter after four in the morning. There was a very high chance he'd be skipping his sword lessons later on. They were due to start in a scant few hours.

"It is late. I should return to my rooms." At that iteration Zelda froze and the icy horror from before reemerged within her gaze.

Link stilled too. The thought of her roaming down those corridors at this hour, even with him as an escort, with whatever it was that hunted her, was far too unappealing for him to accept.

No. There was only one option for this.

Taking both her hands, he let the blankets slide to the floor as he pulled her placid body up and led her across the room, opposite from the entrance.

"Link?"

He shushed her and brought her to his bedroom, locking the door with a loud click so she could hear it. Giving a slight tug to get her moving after she'd frozen again, he started them toward his bed.

"Link, I shouldn't. If anyone notices…"

"Notices what? You rushing to my room in the middle of the night? Not leaving until morning? What does it matter? They'll simply think we're doing adult things like in those lewd books you read."

Even in the darkness, he swore he saw her blush.

"I-"

"Look, I'm too tired to argue with you," Link quipped, throwing back the covers and gently nudging Zelda beneath them. "I'll take the window seat. I sleep there most of the time anyways. As long as we know nothing happened, what everyone else thinks shouldn't matter."

Zelda sighed, an expression of relief.

"Thank you, Link."

He observed her in the pale moonlight, laying supine before him, hair sprawled over his pillow.

He took a sharp stilted breath. "Zelda, I don't know what is going on, but something is wrong, and I won't ask, but I want you to know that I'll be here for you. I vow to do whatever I can to protect you. To keep you safe."

His only reply was a small intake of breath before he turned toward the window seat and submersed himself into the plush cushions.

He stared past the lance-like turrets at the matrix of stars above him, finding comfort in the familiar constellations he saw there until at last shutting his eyes.

* * *

He woke up the instant he sensed movement.

Predawn light filtered through the slits in the drapes, illuminating the room in faded hues of orange.

Zelda's form was a cast shadow as she moved about, drawing up the blankets on Link's bed and gathering her robe around her.

Sensing his stare, her bright teal eyes connected with his, watching from his perch on the window seat. Gingerly, Link sat up.

"Sir Thibault has arrived. He will be taking me back to my rooms," she informed him, hands folded in front of her. "Don't worry, he promises extreme discretion."

She made to leave, but hesitated right before she walked out the door.

"Again, Link, thank you for sharing your courage."

She offered a plaintive smile then was gone.

Link's ears peeled at the muffled murmurs of Zelda in the antechamber as she spoke to Sir Thibault before two sets of footsteps left the apartment and waned.

With the knowledge that responsibility for her safety had transferred to the capable hands of one of his most trusted knights, Link leaned back against the wall and tilted his head up.

After a brief moment spent enjoying the scent of the crisp morning air, he set about to bathe and dress for the day.

He'd keep this little happenstance from Auru. It was far too private an encounter to divulge, he reasoned.

And…

He hadn't wanted to alarm Zelda, so hadn't brought it up last night… but out in the corridor while searching for the cause of her distress…

He swore he'd smelled the faint scent of putrescence.

* * *

His first order of business that morning was an appointment of great urgency. The pangs in his abdomen were insistent and grew even more so once the first waft from the kitchens hit him. Steaming loafs of baked bread had been lain on the table to cool. Link felt his mouth watering at the sight. As a Knight of Hyrule, he was a heavy eater. A warrior didn't get through his day on simply an average amount of sustenance, after all. All his knights ate well and hearty for each meal, the castle made sure of that.

Shuffling around, dodging the cooks and servers at work, Link deftly swiped a few rolls, a smattering of sausages, and, after a brief second of consideration, an apple crumble.

It was a good thing the head cook had a bit of a soft spot for him, else he'd be treated as the other knights were when they attempted to nick from the kitchens outside of mealtimes. Chased off with a frying pan. He'd seen it happen once before and it had been most entertaining.

Stuffing a roll in his mouth, Link started for the training grounds, knowing that the various levels of soldiers who trained at this time had their morning meals only after warm up routines. Let their stomach grumble a bit at the sight of Link eating. Give them a bit of motivation.

Before he made it out, he encountered Lady Sybil about to enter through the same doorway he was leaving by.

"Sir Link, was it?" she inquired, an eyebrow quirking upward.

Link realized he was a tad less than presentable with his arms full and mouth stuffed. He swiftly tore a bite out of his roll and swallowed, offering only a short nod.

Sybil's expression soothed into a humorous smile, the corners of her lips drawing upward in a smirk.

"Don't tell me cook allowed you to have all that?"

Link gave a noncommittal shrug and took another bite out of his roll. He didn't have many connections to the people of Zelda's court and wasn't too inclined to start. Legault and his cadre of busybodies notwithstanding.

"I'm impressed you managed that," said Sybil honestly. "Cook doesn't let anyone but her staff come near her kitchens, not even the nobles, except for the queen of course."

Link gave her a look that she clearly read as 'then what did you hope to gain from coming here?'

Sybil mutely inclined her head. "I've come to bring tea for Zelda." She cast a glance around then leaned closer, voice hushed. "To be honest, her majesty hasn't been herself lately. I worry about her."

His expression of sympathy was mirrored in her own.

"I'll let you pass now. No doubt you're in a hurry to get to some place or another, and I'm only delaying you."

He gave a short bow and strode past just as another woman, Lady Desra, came up to Sybil.

"The hero is awfully silent today," he heard Sybil remark.

"Not really. He's always been silent. He's never spoken a single word to me."

By the time he made it to the training grounds, half his breakfast was gone and Link was sitting down on one of the benches, overseeing the trainees while enjoying his crumble. Needless to say he earned himself more than a few glares of envy for it. It made enjoying his meal that much more satisfying.

Lessons went forward, as usual. Teaching was largely easy when he had a rapt audience, he found. No one but the children of Ordon would have ever given him that regard before. The knowledge that he had initially been a goatherd must be vastly trivial in light of his late accomplishments.

It was only an hour into training when he was interrupted.

"Lo! Link. Thought I'd find you here!"

Link tensed and slowly angled his head to see Legault striding in a carefree manner across the grounds toward him.

After the incident the night prior and the discovery of that lewd book among his recommendations, Link was of a mind to give the other man the cold shoulder. It was a light revenge, compared to what he really wanted to do to him for his mortification.

"I looked through your books," Link said flatly, giving nothing of his inner anger away. "And read part of one. A romance."

Rather than appear abash, Legault seemed to brighten at this. "'Birds in Twain', I presume? Slow reader, eh? Nothing to fret about. You'll have it read in no time. Are you enjoying it though?"

Link's voice lowered to a lethal degree. "It had to be rescued before I could shuck it out the window."

Legault waved the admonition off dismissively. "More copies where that came from." His gallant eyebrow raised. "But I haven't come here to discuss books. You remember the other day, my request for a duel?"

He should not have been surprised. After his fight with Zelda, nearly all the knights and a good number of non-militant nobles had been asking for duels. Unfortunately, he'd had to turn most of them down. He was simply too preoccupied to deal with all that. And those that he did fight had been kept well within the range of less than a few minutes. Eager to disarm his opponents as quick as he could and get on with more important things.

Legault, he could instantly tell, would not be dissuaded, so he made no move to try.

And besides, slapping him around a bit would improve his mood.

With a wave of his hand the grounds cleared. The knight potentials all hastening for the sidelines. Link spotted two from the crowd, Jason and Michelle, who were his favored. A little more training and they'd be ready for the probation period before being officially knighted. He'd like to see it happen within a year.

Legault struck a fencing pose opposite him, grinning broadly in excitement. "Let's both be good sports about this."

Link bowed in sync with Legault, whipping out his broadsword. Caritas gleamed in the sun, a blade without scratches or marks to mar it. Kept perpetually sharp by magic-based forgery, slim and durable enough to penetrate most armors, he hoped Legault would be able to handle it.

The instant the bow was complete the duel would commence, yet Legault made no motion to attack, only observing Link studiously. Link for his part, hadn't even fallen into a fighting stance.

It appeared both men were more accustomed to waiting for their opponents to strike first rather than charging in heedlessly. Diverging from this habit, Link went in for the first swipe, not in the mood to play waiting games.

Legault caught the blade easily with his own and shoved back. Exchanging a series of blows, they weaved around each other with surefooted grace.

"Surely you can do better than this, hero," chided Legault good-naturedly. "I've seen you fight head on with Sir Minos before. You're going far too easy on me."

Link parried a swipe to his jugular and was quick with his riposte. "Naturally. Otherwise it would be blatantly unfair."

Legault scoffed but smiled regardless.

Unlike his duel with Zelda, Link was fully aware of the small crowd of people watching him. Trainees and knight potentials observing calculatingly as he'd instructed them to, catching every instance he executed a maneuver or play that he'd taught them. Showing them how it was done in live action. It was why he only accepted duels during training hours. He wanted his students to see it for themselves, he wanted to inspire their motivation, to show them at what level they should aspire. To remind them again and again so their morale never fades.

Link danced around his opponent, never showing his back for more than a split second, always watching his adversary. Not staring into his eyes, but keeping sight on the center of his chest, low so his periphery could span over each limb. So he could catch the first sign of action based on the movement of his center.

Link was so accustomed to this process that he hardly had to think of it anymore, his eyes instinctively focused on what was necessary and his body reacted accordingly.

Legault's quips had halted mid-fight. His concentration directed to breathing as the exertion stole his energy.

On their next blow, Legault stumbled backwards. Link was about to chase after him, but Legault held up a hand, bent forward, he braced himself on his knees, heaving large gasps of air.

"I… I cede," he gasped, pulling out a kerchief and dabbing the sweat off his brow. "Devilishly unfair that. You must be at least a decade my junior. It's embarrassing to be trounced by a young whelp of a lad like you." His grin and careless shrug indicated however that it wasn't something he minded very much.

"That was a stellar exhibition."

Link whipped around and could admit to not being all that surprised at seeing Zelda against one of the back walls, with her bodyguards. Having sneaked in while everyone's attention was diverted.

"Your majesty," Legault happily exclaimed, pulling a jaunty bow as the rest of the people in attendance followed suit. "Did you watch our match? Did you enjoy it?"

Zelda approached them, hands clasped in front of her. "Indeed, I did. Although I missed the start of it."

"Not quite as spectacular as your own duel with the hero," Legault stated brightly, glancing toward Link, who tried to look anything but abashed. "Our fight was far too short to be a real challenge. I fear that I'm no match for him."

Zelda hummed softly to herself. "I know of no one yet who could match our esteemed hero in combat. What you saw that day during our duel was only a fraction of his prowess. Had he been not been holding back so much, he'd have disarmed me in seconds."

Link shuffled nervously on his feet, unaccustomed, even after all this time, to receiving praise. He especially felt discomfited by Zelda demeaning her own abilities in comparison with him. But it was true. He couldn't give any valid objection without lying to everyone, and he wagered Zelda valued the truth more so than any false reassurances he could give her.

The scare of Zelda's accident a few days ago had not yet dispelled, but seeing her at present, looking healthy and no worse for wear, seemed to lift everyone's spirits, if the bright eyes and small smiles of the trainees and soldiers were anything to go by.

Zelda turned to him and Link deepened his bow. He wanted them to know, this was what they were training for. This regal woman who they would one day serve, who they had all sworn to protect. They looked up to him, and he wanted them to know that he looked up to her.

"Hello, Link."

"Queen Zelda. Was there anything you needed?" He was slightly dishevelled after his spar with Legault, but otherwise wasn't overly sweaty or out of breath.

He straightened from his bow to see her gazing at him quizzically.

"I have cleared my schedule for the day. You did invite me to go to Princess Agitha's with you for tea," she hummed merrily.

Legault's eyes sparked and he aimed a wide grin at Link. Link dutifully ignored it.

"He did so, did he?" Legault's merriment was palpable and coated the air with sickening sweetness.

"So, you'd forgotten?"

To everyone else, Zelda's expression didn't change, but to Link's keener perception, he saw how her face fell, her shoulder's slumping ever so slightly in dejection.

He didn't dare curse out loud with Zelda here, but it didn't stop him from sending Legault an irate glare.

"I have _not_ ," Link emphasized. He whipped Caritas in an abrasive movement and sheathed it. "I'm going to change first." He eyed her in a way that silently asked if she also wished to change before their outing.

She'd come to the yard in a flowing formal gown. It looked as if she'd just come from a meeting.

"I'll see you later then, Link," said Legault, not even attempting to hold back his smile as he sauntered off. "Be sure to enjoy yourself."

The grinding gnash of teeth was all that was heard in reply.

"Very well," said Zelda, having not heard Legault's parting words. She join Link and walked alongside him as they ventured to the castle interior, ignoring the stares that followed them as they left the training grounds. Her bodyguards keeping five paces behind them. "We'll meet by the gatehouse."

Nodding, Link focused on her presence to calm him. An entire day with her was something he greatly looked forward to. He silently vowed to make it as memorable as he could for her.

"Alright," he said before darting down a separate hallway toward his chambers.

He tried to quash down the thought of the rumors that would be flying after this. Had they really just made it public that they were about to go out on a rendezvous? Worse, had they really said it in front of Legault? A man who inhabited the upper tiers of social standing, who possessed an established network in the greater portion of Hyrulean society? Who oscillated between too many circles to count?

Everyone in the castle would be hearing about this within the hour. No one would be spared from this tidbit of gossip. It was a wonder how he had ever managed to accept that kind of overly animated man as his friend.

Once changed into more casual, yet still practical, attire, Link equipped himself with his weapons and a few other necessary items, before venturing down to the gatehouse. Passing by the stables reminded him that he should go pay a visit to Epona sometime. He had been sorely neglecting her while he stayed in the castle, and determined that he'd go out riding as soon as possible. Perhaps Zelda would enjoy accompanying him for that too.

The thought made him warm. He'd never be adverse to spending more time with her.

His faced positively burned when he recalled how he had come to ask her out today. There had been something both noble and illicit about last night. It was futile to think too much about it, lest his mental functions abandon him.

The guards at the gatehouse gave him short nods at his arrival. He thought he might have been the first to arrive until he saw Zelda's bodyguards standing near a mounted knight. Zelda was there, patting the gelding's nose and speaking with the knight.

Link almost choked at the sight of her. Of the sight of her in _breeches_.

He didn't think he'd ever seen her wear anything but gowns, not even while dueling.

The breeches she wore were a black leather, and accentuated various enticing parts of her that would have made a lesser man's knees give in. Link felt his mind swaying toward the contents of a certain page of text from a very lewd book. An icy chill ran up his spine. How tainted he'd become in just that split-second glance. He tried not to focus too much on it, and swept his eyes up to survey the rest of her. To his great misfortune, it wasn't that much better. The embroidered bodice she wore fit her form just as well as her breeches, offset only by the ornamental pauldrons on her shoulders, the mark of her station, and one it appeared she was prohibited from leaving without.

For casual dress, it was all very well-tailored.

Zelda noticed him and faced him brightly. She said to the knight, "I shall detain you no longer, Sir Claude. My companion for the day has arrived."

The knight leveled a curious glance at Link before tilting his head to the queen, wishing her adieu, then spurring his horse forward.

Sir Claude waved as he passed him, but Link only had eyes for Zelda. How elegant, how regal she looked, even out of her regalia. She wore her hair down, he observed. Unbound and loose, another first in his eyes. Chestnut brown strands framed either side of her heart shaped face, contoured from above by an elegantly crafted circlet.

"Shall we be off?" she asked, already heading out the castle and checking back to make sure Link was following her.

Link was startled when, as they passed the gatehouse, Zelda removed all ornaments that signified her ranking and handed them to her bodyguards. Gone were her pauldrons and circlet, her expensive earrings and rings. She smiled freely as she divested the last of her jewelry, wending her fingers together and stretching her arms out.

"Much better," she exclaimed. "Lady Crevan caught me on the way down. Apparently, it is highly indecent for a ruler to go out without her ensemble of decorations on her. But if I wanted to leave the castle without all the fanfare, I can't be adorned with riches. Wearing them would only make me stand out all the more."

"Ah," Link said, accepting her explanation. "And is there a reason why we're leaving your bodyguards at the gate?"

It was with some alarm that Link noted that her personal guards, men under oath and honor to protect her, were not following them, and he surmised, did not seem to intend to even follow at a distance.

Zelda continued on down the cobblestone walkway en route to the town square. "Why do I have need of them when I'm completely safe with you? I have full confidence that you will protect me if anything does happen."

Link felt a flush of pleasure at that admittance but did not outwardly react beyond a rise of color to his ears.

"Are we going to Agitha's straight away?"

"We don't have to," inserted Link. "I haven't actually told her I was coming today. Although she's given me an open invitation to drop in whenever I wish." And hopefully she wouldn't mind him extending that invitation. "We can do something else first if you want."

"Agitha's first," Zelda determined. "Then I would like to stroll around town to see how the citizens are doing."

"Alright." It sounded good. He also wanted to show her a few places, if she hadn't been there already.

They attracted stares once at the fountain of Hyrule's central square. Him because his face was seen often among the people and recognized by all as the hero. And Zelda, well, if one didn't recognize her face, then her regal bearing was enough to attract a wealth of attention. Her very countenance was so compelling it was impossible to ignore her.

It was enough for him to lift a single intimidating eyebrow at whoever he caught openly staring for them to quickly avert their gaze and preoccupy themselves with something else. Zelda wanted to blend in as much as she could today, and Link would damn well see to it that she wasn't ogled like a creature in a menagerie.

He could see that Zelda was aware of the gazes but masterfully disregarded them. A woman of her station had no room for self-consciousness among her qualities.

Zelda glided to the fountain, passing a hand along the rim as she circled it.

Heeled boots. She was wearing heeled boots. Zelda was about average height for a Hylian woman, but those heels offered the misconception that she was taller than she actually was in a way that extended her legs in an overly appealing fashion.

Didn't that book mention long legs as well? Something about the way they winded around a firm-

Link was half tempted to launch himself into the fountain. He was thinking in a way that would have Uli scrubbing his brain with soap.

"They have market nights now," said Zelda twirling on her heel to face him. "Once a week. With music and dancing."

"I know," said Link, standing as a shadow a few paces from her. His customary dark cloak he had come to like wrapped around his shoulders and hiding the blade at his belt. "I've seen the lights from my room."

"You've never gone down to join?"

He shook his head. "I never felt compelled to." He'd always been more interested in the castle and its occupants. "We can go sometime, if that is what you wish."

There was a mental pause where his thoughts totally ceased for a good while before he realized that once again he was suggesting arrangements to go out with her again. But it was completely platonic, right? He wanted to see her enjoy herself more and experience what her country had to offer her. Surely she wouldn't take it as an indication of a desire for courtship?

"That would please me very much," she said, striding down the boulevard.

Link was slightly riveted at her eagerness. Alright, perhaps more than slightly. It was enchanting to see the customarily aloof and reserved queen, become so animated at the prospect of a day exploring the town. Albeit her version of animated was the shimmering of the eyes, the barely noticeable upward curl of her lips, and the confidence exuded in her stride. Minor nuances that one had to be very diligent to pick up.

Zelda already knew the way to Agitha's, which Link couldn't very well say surprised him all that much. Once they'd arrived, Zelda moved aside so that Link could approach the door and knock.

During the invasion and under the darkness that loomed over Castle Town, Link used to enter without any forewarning. More often than not he'd sneak in under the cover of night, and without drawing any attraction to himself. Nothing that could infer his fondness for the young bug princess. Spies had abound and Link had not wanted to lead the Twili to her door. But such precautions were not necessary anymore. And so he waited like any other self-respecting visitor would.

"I'm coming – oh! So that's where you went, you silly beetle. Don't get lost again, or I'll have to tie a bell around your neck."

Link exchanged a look with Zelda, his gaze infused with fondness, then stepped back as the door swung open.

"Oh Mister Grasshopper! You're just in time for the ball. And you brought a guest!"

Link shifted in a rather sheepish way. "I hope you don't mind."

He looked back at Zelda, seeing her accepting smile, showing that she was okay whether she was allowed in or not. Princess Agitha, however didn't appear to mind at all.

She beamed and surprised them by taking them both by the hands and pulling them inside. "Of course not. Invites to my exclusive parties are always permitted an extra."

There was one small factor that Link forgot to remind Zelda of. The fact that all the other invites were insects. Large ones at that. And free to hop, flutter, or scurry, around unhindered in the small bug sanctuary. He'd never seen her react to any insects in the castle, the few he'd come across were always swiftly taken care of by the staff, so he didn't know if she was one of those girls who was deathly afraid of them or not.

Thankfully she seemed to take it all in stride. Zelda glanced once at the massive tree in the center of the room, beset with brightly glittering insects and didn't saw a word. She didn't so much as blink as they were both escorted further into the room to a small round table already prepped with a tea set and dishes and a stack of cakes.

Agitha let go of his hand so she could grab both of Zelda's. She tugged her to one of the chairs. "You sit here. And Mister Grasshoper, this is your spot! I have jasmine tea and honey cakes. I hope you enjoy!"

"Thank you, Agitha," said Zelda charmingly.

Agitha sat back in her chair, her legs kicking a good few inches above the floor. "Anything for you, Miss Glow worm."

Zelda coughed abruptly and choked on her drink. Link luckily hadn't taken a sip yet, so hadn't experienced that misfortune as he inhaled a sharp breath, limbs freezing before his body began shuddering in small spasms.

"G-Glow worm?" Zelda squawked in a most unrefined manner, bemusement coloring her features.

The petite teenager beamed and giggled as a butterfly landed on the cake she had plucked from the dish. "You tend to glow whenever you use your light magic. I've only seen you use it occasionally at court or the rare time in public though. You should do it more often. It's very pretty."

Link had to put down his cup and grip the table to stymie his spasms. He bit the inside of his cheek and did his best not to look directly at Zelda, who he knew was glaring at him with that sidelong gaze of hers.

"You're not laughing at me, are you?" she hissed at him, her words toneless and the most dangerous he'd ever heard them.

He forced down the amused thrum in his chest as he resolutely shook his head. "Of course not. I just remembered I have an extreme allergy to pollen. I was just reacting to it."

Her eyes narrowed. "Hilarious, _Mister Grasshopper_."

A small snigger escaped him, which he quickly hid behind his teacup. Zelda rolled her eyes and endeavoured to set the matter aside for now, although she did flinch each time in the ensuing conversation that Agitha referred to her as 'Miss Glow Worm'.

He could imagine how well that stroked her sophisticated sensibilities.

Overall, tea was pleasant. It wasn't much of a ball though, considering no one was dancing, although Agitha assured that all the jumping and scuttling her insects did was their own form of dance. Despite her evident distaste for the creatures, Zelda didn't react much to the bugs flying around them, but she did hold off on drinking the rest of her tea when a grasshopper landed in it.

"Cute thing. He just wants to make your acquaintance, Miss Glow Worm."

Zelda had not been charmed.

By the time two hours had passed, she was more than ready to leave. But before doing so, Zelda reached into her purse and extracted a hefty clinking sack.

"I believe this equates to the amount of rupees you've given to Link during his quest. Please tell me if it isn't enough and I can get more."

Link frowned as Agitha peeked in the sac and squealed.

"Oh, this is wonderful! So many beautiful rupees, like the colors of a butterfly's wings!"

Zelda smiled, most pleased with herself.

Link mentally cursed. Damn, he'd forgotten she had intended to do that. He'd wanted to beat her to it and offer his own coin to the bug princess. It wasn't like he could force Zelda to take back the money now though. For a filthy rich teenager, Agitha appeared delighted with the offering, even though it must have been simple pocket change to her.

"Thank you so much. I can put this towards my charity for raising giant bugs."

The queen turned a bit faint at that, but mustered a strained smile nevertheless. "Of course… If you so desire…"

By the time they left the 'castle', Link was in an extremely good mood and no longer battling the grin from forming on his face.

Zelda shivered beside him, pressing her thumb and forefinger together to pinch the bridge of her nose. "If any large insects begin roaming around Hyrule I might have to switch countries."

Link laughed, expression mirthful, contrary to her bland stare. "The likelihood of that happening is minimal. But if any offensive bugs of considerable size do arise, I'll make sure to fend them off for you, my queen."

"I'll be counting on it, hero," she quipped, eyes dancing. "Where to next then?"

They made their way along the road northward toward the east gate. To Link's utter mortification, he forgot that this particular route led them right by the tent with the hookshot game and thereby his three squealing fangirls.

They crowded around him as soon as they saw him. Link froze in his tracks, too late to duck his head and slink away. Soon his hearing was becoming impaired by all their squealing and clamoring. He couldn't get a word in as they praised him and lavished him with their attention.

He turned a pleading gaze to Zelda hoping she might drag him out of the situation, but to his horror she only looked on in amusement. Not one flicker of concern on her visage as to her hero's peril, and seemingly not one bit remotely inclined to lend a hand.

This must be karma for him laughing at her earlier.

His escape came when one of the girl's mentioned about his record in the hookshot game and of course, such a stunning feat had to be proved, under Zelda's insistence. He ended up playing two rounds of the game, with Zelda among the small crowd of onlookers, cheering him on and causing undue stress.

Somehow they avoided his fans and were able to slink out of the tent unnoticed, and continue on their walk.

They ended up passing the priest by the stables who was always asking for donations. And because Zelda had such a bleeding heart, she was instantly swayed to drop a purse full of rupees in his hands. The priest's eyes bulged out at seeing the amount she'd given him, before thanking her profusely.

They then left, Link slightly exasperated with his overly generous queen, while Zelda was immensely satisfied.

"You need not be concerned, Link," Zelda assuaged, an all too pleased look in her eyes. She patted the magically extended pouch at her hip. "I have another purse with me."

Of course. To rich folk, handing out sacks full of rupees was a trifle.

He could never imagine walking around carrying that much money.

They ended up circling back to the city square where they decided to visit a small diner despite having already eaten at Agitha's. There were eclairs that Zelda wanted to try, and so they sat opposite each other at one of the outdoor tables, watching everybody else running around attending to their professions.

A gaggle of children played around the fountain, hopping up on the rim and splashing water at each other. Link watched them with a fond smile. It heartened him to see the citizens free to be so lively.

It reminded him though, of one sickly-pallored little boy who had all the devastation of the world painted across his face. The mysterious child he'd found in the alley.

He'd given a description to the night patrol soldiers and ordered them to keep an eye out for the boy, but so far nothing had turned up. If Link had not other matters needing his attention, he'd invest some time in the search himself.

A couple sat down at one of the nearby tables and once they noticed the two of them, stared openly, the man with a scrunched expression as if he was trying discern where he had seen their faces.

Link subtly scooted his chair over so he blocked their view of Zelda and gave them his back.

Zelda continued to enjoy her eclairs, unfazed. "If it bothers you, we can always go somewhere else."

He gnashed his teeth and picked at a napkin. If they'd simply been staring at him he wouldn't have minded, but since they also stared at Zelda, as if her face seemed familiar, but they couldn't quite recognize where they'd seen her before.

"I don't like them ogling you."

Zelda waved a hand in dismissal. "Without the ornaments I'm out of context so not as easy to recognize. If anyone, they stare at you, Link."

"But they all know me. They're used to me, they have no reason to stare," he insisted. Well, perhaps he did notice their gazes linger for a while.

At that precise moment, and doing little to support his side of the debate, abrupt giggling sounded from across the square. A group of women openly gawked at him, pointing and chittering like squirrels.

Link gazed at them blandly while Zelda arched an eyebrow, point illustrated.

He resisted emitting a defeated groan and stood up. Zelda was just dabbing a last spot of cream on her bottom lip as she followed him out of the diner.

She released a tiny moan. "That was delicious."

Link ducked his head, striving to conceal how affected her was by her cuteness. It thrilled him that she was enjoying herself this much.

A clattering of hooves echoed on the cobblestones. A lone rider steered his mount down the castle road. It wasn't unusual to see riders coming to and from the castle, most of them knights, couriers, and nobles.

However, Link's interest peeked when Zelda raised her head and perked up.

It would be undignified of her to wave and call him over, but fortunately, the mounted lord saw them and angled his horse their way.

Once he was close enough, Link recognized Lord Sebastien Perry instantly.

Sebastien looked disdainfully down at Link before turning a respectful glance to Zelda. "Your majesty. Must I ask what you are doing out and about without a suitable entourage?"

Zelda riposted with a look that seemed to declare ' _must you really ask at all?'_

"I wasn't informed that you'd be visiting the castle today. I apologize if I just missed an impromptu social call."

Sebastian seemed to accept her brush off of his earlier enquiry and answered, "Solely business, I'm afraid. I was meeting with Minister Yvonne about a charity. If you wish, we can arrange a social call in the future. Sometime when you're not already preoccupied." The look he sent Link was a sour one, unimpressed.

Link returned his stare with a flat one of his own.

"We were just exploring town," said Zelda, and Link was startled when she took his arm and linked it with her own. "I haven't been able to get out much recently, and Link kindly offered to be my escort for the day."

Lord Sebastien looked blandly on. "Indeed. Well I must be off. Good day, your majesty, Sir Link."

Kicking his horse's flanks, he spurred it forward, cantering down the road before turning in a side street and he was lost to sight.

"Seb's a cynical man," said Zelda, "It takes him a while to warm up to people."

He'd have to take her word for it. If he didn't know better, he'd have thought Lord Sebastien had been speaking to Raleigh. The sheer dislike emanating from the man had been so palpable Link could taste it in the air. Pungent, and sulfurous, it left an acrid taste in his mouth.

He supposed it wouldn't be too difficult to be patient and wait for Lord Sebastien to come around. He was clearly good friends with Zelda, and if he were to be around in the future…

In the future? When had he begun to consider staying at the castle? Once he reinforced Zelda's protection detain and eliminated the threat, he had intended going back to bounty hunting. How come then, that idea didn't seem so appealing anymore?

Shaking himself from his musings, he tugged at his and Zelda's conjoined arms and led her down the road to Jovani's.

"You know Jovani as well?"

Zelda really shouldn't have been that shocked, Link thought. After all, he'd helped or saved the majority of Hyrule's most distinguished figures within the span of a year. And everyone knew Jovani had been cursed at one point. Who else had the fortitude to break it but him?

"Link!"

He sent her an inquisitive, but unbothered look over his shoulder as he hoped over the gate into Jovani's yard.

"Link, you can't just intrude on other people's property!" Zelda hissed, indignantly watching him from the street. "He's not even home. He's in Kakariko-"

"Jovani won't mind," he asserted, crouching low and holding out his hand. "Besides, it's not him I'm here to see."

He glanced over and grinned when he caught the sight of Zelda's eyes widening. One by one, a small gathering of cats began to emerge from their hideouts. One rubbed up to Link's hand and he scratched her behind the ears, earning a delighted purr.

As if in a daze, Zelda walked into the yard, eyes riveted on all the cats.

"Oh!" Zelda exclaimed as a pure black kitten pounced on her from the limb of a tree.

It immediately set upon her neck and face, nuzzling into her hair and licking at whatever skin it could reach.

Zelda slumped down on the grass next to him. Knees giving way at seeing all the cats before her.

Link openly grinned. He knew bringing her here had been a good idea. Even the fiercest woman melted like molten chocolate at having so much cuteness splayed out before her.

"You sneak into Jovani's backyard to visit…cats?" Zelda deduced.

Link shrugged, rubbing an orange tabby on the belly. The tabby thrummed in contentment before swatting his hands, playfully digging its claws in and nipping his fingers.

When Link picked up his arm, the tabby was hanging from it.

"They like the company. What did you think I came here for?"

His heart swelled when he saw Zelda trailing a plucked length of grass over a cat's face, causing it to swat and chase it. All the while Zelda wore a captivated smile.

"I'm not sure," she answered honestly, then aimed a sly smirk in his direction. "Maybe that you were planning something uncharacteristically nefarious."

Perhaps not too uncharacteristic, Link thought, but he wouldn't say something like that aloud.

They lingered there for hours, only when the day was spent and it was nearing supper time did they opt to leave. And even then Zelda was hesitant. Her breeches were covered in cat fur and her hair was mused from being preened by a number cat tongues, but still she stopped and peered anxiously over her shoulders whenever the cats mewed at their retreating backs.

Link sighed when for the fifth time she hesitated and grabbed her wrist, pulling her along behind him.

"But Link, what if they're hungry?"

"Jovani has his servants lay food out for them every night. And besides, they know how to hunt."

"But what if they get cold?"

"They won't."

"But what if-"

Link yanked her around, forcing her face to face with him. Zelda blinked in astonishment, before her eyes turned castigating, about to throw herself into a lecture of conduct and all that.

Link interjected first. "Trust me, Zelda. Those cats are all well provided for. Hell, Jovani downright spoils them, so stop worrying, alright."

Her gaze became scrutinizing before she closed her eyes and exhaled in a show of acceptance.

"Alright then," she said with a slight shrug. "You can let go of my wrist now."

Link dropped it as if they were burnt coals. Zelda's eyes danced with amusement.

"I'm sorry. I didn't squeeze too tightly, did I?"

Zelda only canted her head at his floundering. "No, you didn't harm me."

Feeling fully abashed, and slightly chagrined – he had essentially manhandled the queen! Albeit, for the noble purpose of reassuring her – he trailed dismally after her.

Past the townhouses and shops, they arrived at the western gate and with a nod from one of the guards on watch, wandered over the bridge.

Due to the unpopularity of the western field – even still it was the ideal place for travellers to be ambushed by brigands or stray bulblins – the western gate was hardly ever used. And definitely not so late in the evening, therefore when Link and Zelda arrived they found themselves alone in staring out onto the fields.

Zelda crossed her arms and leaned them on the protective rail, staring down into the chasm below. A lengthy drop of over fifty feet into an ice cold stream was what awaited anyone who fell.

"Thank you, Link, for today." Zelda raised her eyes to him, calm and at peace for once. "I appreciate it."

Link shifted on his feet and pressed his lips together.

She seemed to understand his uneasy bashfulness and decided to give him a break and looked away.

Link's shoulders slumped. He settled next to her, hands resting upon the rail.

"You needed a reprieve," he answered self-consciously.

She shouldn't be thanking him. He was duty-bound to watch over her and see to her wellbeing, and not just her physical wellbeing, but mental as well.

Zelda shifted beside him. "Still, you do so much for Hyrule. For me." She gave a short half-hearted laugh. "Forcing you to attend parties, parading you before the nobility, getting sick on molten chocolate."

"I blame Legault for that last one," he inserted bitterly, grinning when he earned a true laugh from her. "And you've never forced me to do anything I didn't want to."

She looked at him fondly. "No, I suppose you're not one to be forced into anything."

They listened to the sounds of the early evening. The sun was waning, but hadn't yet sunk beneath the horizon. The world was splashed with colors of orange and purple, and Link once again felt that melancholy whenever he looked out upon the twilight.

"I'll always be there to help you if you need it. We worry about you," he murmured softly.

It was almost imperceptible. The minute tensing of her shoulders, the waver of her breath, the sudden haze over her eyes.

Suddenly she was once again the hunted doe, all the freedom from before vanishing. It infuriated him, frustrated him beyond belief. That she was ever made to become like this.

What was out there? What scared her so much that she refused to even speak of it? A question he'd been asking himself ever since he'd returned to the castle.

His ears pricked when she whispered softly.

"It's best… it's best not to pry into things you don't know…"

"Zelda?"

Her gaze hardened then snapped to him and he knew it was The Queen who faced him. She who was obeyed instantly and without question. The woman who decided what was best for her country and her people and acted accordingly.

"Zelda?" he inquired gingerly, suddenly wary.

Her eyes flashed. "Tomorrow, Link, I want you to leave. I'll have Captain Martin draw up a new assignment for you, and I expect you to be gone no later than noon."

His eyes bulged, heart pounding in his chest. "What? You're sending me away!"

"Yes," she answered tonelessly. "You and Ashei."

An immense feeling welled up in his chest. It took him a moment to realize that it was anger. He'd never outright been angry at her, but this. Why? Why when it was most crucial to stay at the castle? Why now when they suspected that her life was in danger?

Only one conclusion came to him. She wanted him out of the way. Him and the rest of the resistance. He had no doubt that she'd come up with some reason for Auru and Shad to leave too. But why?

Clenching his jaw, he leveled her with the most rebellious glower he could muster. "No."

"Link," her commanding tone was full of warning, warning he would not heed.

"I'm not saying 'no' to be stubborn," he asserted, undaunted by the vicious narrowing of her eyes. "I'm saying it because it's not an option."

"It is if I order it," she snapped. "As a knight you are honour-bound to obey."

"Then it is my right to request why?"

He hadn't wanted to force it out of her. Only last night, he'd resolved to let her come to him with her problems. Let her tell him in her own time, of her own free will. But this was something he couldn't let slide. Something was going on, and until she laid out all the details, he refused to leave.

"Because it is your duty."

"Then I'll have to become an errant knight," he countered attention affixed to those resolute teal irises. "I wouldn't want to disobey you, I'd hate to do it, but if you can't even tell me why."

Her lips thinned and her eyes steeled. "You forget your place then."

Link staggered back. He wore the startled expression of someone who had just been slapped without cause.

Zelda maintained her steely expression, but beyond her mask he saw her waver. Pain welled unbidden in her eyes, yet she remained undeterred.

He whirled around, unwilling to face her, taking deep breaths to calm his frantic heart.

Never… She had never…

He shouldn't have ever believed that he was above rank. That he was the exception among everyone just because he was the hero. Hyrule was still her country, and he was obligated to obey her rules. Even if he disagreed with them.

But he couldn't. Leaving the castle would leave her vulnerable and open for whoever was after her. She'd almost died once already, and that had been under his watch, he was ashamed to admit. If he left he'd be too late to do anything if something did happen. He didn't want to hear it from a courier. He wanted to be here himself. He was Hyrule's best swordsman, he was the hero, he had Courage!

A soft sigh, then silent footfalls as she approached him.

"Link… I…"

"Your majesty!"

Both of them whipped around as a horse came bounding through the gate and across the bridge. Without pause, Ashei reared the horse to a stop and jumped off, jogging the rest of the way to them.

Zelda stepped closer to his side, and Link angled his eyes toward her then looked on at Ashei.

"Ashei, what is it?" shot Link, alarmed with the urgency of her arrival.

"Your majesty, thank the Goddesses," she uttered, shoving some loose strands of hair back out of her face.

"Ashei?" Zelda inquired, hesitantly.

Snapping her head up at the guards on the battlements, Ashei gave a quick wave, which was returned, before turning back to them.

"We have to get you back to the castle. Everyone's going frantic, yeah."

Something dark coiled in his stomach at surveying Ashei stance. Gloved hand gripping the blade at her side, muscles tense, eyes and ears peeled for anything. It immediately put Link on edge.

"What is it? What's happened?"

Her features hardened and her firm eyes slid to Zelda.

"Lady Desra has gone missing."

* * *

 **So much content in this chapter. Please tell me if you think it's too fast-paced. Also I haven't had time to revise it yet, so until I get around to it -probably later today or tomorrow - please forgive any spelling errors etc.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
